Camp Chronicles
by Riverseithr
Summary: This story mostly focuses on the Warden travels and in the camp with her companions while saving Denerim. Humor/Romance/Adventure,some plot of Dragon Age Origins, Awakening,and in between. WARNING:Violence,Swearing, Suggestive Content, and Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Best Foot Forward

Note: I don't own any of the characters in the story other than the Warden herself. This contains plot references (such as the Dalish Elf Orgion, and the treaties quests, along with some personal quests from companions) and dialog from the game. Be warned there is some profanities, a LOT of suggestive content from Zevran himself and some from Karasu (the warden), and some nudity and the 'Romance Scene' but not quite like in the game. I don't know if I will go so far as to go into the plot of Awakening, but reviews and critizism are welcome, though crossing my fingers hoping for good feedback.

Pointing out my earlier *SPOILER* type warning, Chapter one will consist of mostly plot in game, while later chapters I hope to focus more on the party in camp or in between major events of quests, with notable antics and some what 'normal' issues you might encounter with traveling, than the 'must save Ferelden'.

Stuff in Bold is fast forwarding in time, Italics is thoughts or foreign words that Leliana, the warden, or Zevran would say, and underline is accenting a word.

* * *

All of it was in her mind, more than she could absorb. She should have killed the _shemlen_ and then everything wouldn't have turned out this way. Tamlen would still be here with her, gods where was he? The last thing she remembered was his screams and a hazy barely conscious wander through their forest. She could have looked harder, but now she was going into the shem's camp to meet with their leader. It was with the help of her Keeper and the one called Duncan that she was spared and now she had to join the Grey Wardens to keep from succumbing to the taint.

"The other Wardens said you found a promising recruit, I take it this is she?," as a man introduced as King Cailan, "Might I know your name?"

"Karasu Mahariel, your majesty," said a voice with an icy undertone that got a quick glare of _be polite_ by Duncan.

After exchanging pleasantries, which probably would not have been the best of terms, her job was to hunt down a fellow Warden named Alistair. Returning they were greeted by the new recruits and given a simple task of fetching darkspawn blood and treaties uniting the races of Ferelden to unite under the Wardens. While passing by she offered her services to find a plant to heal a sick Mabari. It did not take her long to find the flower and the blood, but the treaties were proving much more a headache than a task. Her companions were getting on her nerves if it wasn't for her 'meat shield' as she so humbly called Alistair, she probably would be better off alone. After the treaties were found due to a interesting 'apostate' and her mother keeping them safe from being stolen, she had what she needed and headed back under guide of Morrigain.

**The ritual would begin but only one would survive**.

She would waken on her back with a pounding headache, making it seem it was Halla mating season in her head. Alistair would look at her with a hopeful sigh and Duncan would smile with his eyes. Both were glad she survived but witnessing what happened to the others was, in a word, disturbing. Next task she would be given would be from the King himself, to light a fire in a high tower, in bad weather, and have it signal Loghain. She agreed but crossing the wall with large fireballs aimed in her general direction with lightning bolts taunting to strike her down, she thought to herself, _no this isn't ominous. It is a bad dream because I do hope I am not stuck with that_, eying Alistair out of the corner of her eye.

**The tower climbed, fate had it in for them.**

Wiping the ogre blood off her twin daggers and finding where she had dropped her bow from earlier, Alistair looked around for something to light the fire. With sufficient supplies found the bonfire would be lit and they would both turn to meet arrows flying in their direction, piercing the flesh, and a dark embrace that may not let go. What seemed like moments she awoke in an unfamiliar place with a shadow in the corner of this room.

"Ah your eyes finally open, mother shall be pleased," this voice she new belonged to Morrigain and after questions that got their answers she learned that Alistair lived and she was one of the last two living Wardens in Ferelden.

_ Gods you have a sense of humor, you place me with a shem, who other than the obvious teasing pleasantries I revive from the faces and shades that man can make and turn, what good is he?_ Kara thought to herself while donning on her Dalish armor. She stepped outside to find a mostly freaked out Alistair and a whole lot of trouble on her plate. With figuring out which path she should take, she persuaded Flemmeth to allow Morrigan to travel with them, with much vocal displeasure from Alistair. They head off to a nearby town named Lothering, which proved only useful in procuring her two new companions, plus the Mabari war dog she met earlier on the road, opting to name him Abraxies. With party in hand, and business closing she headed towards the rear gates, if it were, of Lothering discovering two dwarves and a handful of darkspawn trying to kill them. After killing them they thanked Kara and her companions before they ventured off into the unknown before choosing a camping spot.

"Warden,' called Leliana in her thick and rich Orlesian accent, "come we are filthy, let us make off and find a river, so we can wash ourselves. I am sick of this darkspawn blood all over my robes!"

After seeing the state of her fire haired companion Karasu found a spare set of armor she had been carrying around and gave it to Leliana. Then seizing the moment of opportunity that had flared, she couldn't resist saying a remark that she know would get Alistair flustered.

"Sure I am always up for a bath, especially when it involves together..."she said adding a sudden purr to the word together that made Alistair's head twist in Karasu's direction, "We can both scrub one another down! Then we will both be all we-"

Her sentence cut short by a reddening and gasping Leliana, along with some Orlesian words such as _Chers maker!Quelle honte_, and poor Alistair looked like he was fixing to have a nose bleed if he thought too hard. Karasu just laughed at the looks of her companions, mostly out of shock of her being playful. She did have her brief moments in past events but the sharp tongued, sarcastic elf was who everyone was expecting. She wandered off to a decent looking stream in depth and took off her armor, gliding her body into the cold waters. It wasn't pleasant but it would wash off some of the stench of darkspawn.

As Karasu came out of the water cold but clean. She came back with a nightgown on that was a parting gift from her Keeper. As she cleared the last bushes towards her encampment she could hear Morrigan and Alistair bickering back and forth over what Morrigain called "Not fit for a darkspawn to digest", probably hinting to his stew he had made while they proposed to bathing shifts, with Abraxies keeping watch over them nearby. She smiled to herself with Abraxies padding behind her before she entered the edges of the tents.

"This is fine Ferelden cooking! A witch like you wouldn't understand," said Alistair said, his voice nearing a squeak out of frustration.

"Alistair," said Leliana, pausing to try and come up with a diplomatic answer,"it is...a texture I would associate with veal, but it is eatable."

"What now you too? Is this gang up on Alistiar day?" he said beggining to pace around the campfire, then he eyed Karasu, "Look let's have another woman's opinion. See if she appreciates fine cooking."

Alistair handed Karasu a bowl of a grayish thick liquid in a bowl. She hesitantly took it and sat down by Sten on a log. He glanced at her as if he were studding her intently, then he eyed the stew. A low grunt came from him, either warning her or out of disapproval. She slowly stirred it and licked her lips, then she brought up the spoon and took a bite. When the stew entered her mouth a taste she could not describe hit her, and she fought with all her will to not wretch up what was in her stomach. After she managed to swallow, with much strength and willpower, she flashed a feint smile at Alistair to calm him down.

"See I knew it! She likes it!" beamed Alistair.

"Like 'tis not what I would say is on her face," mused Morrigan.

"It, is...," said Karasu not wanting to directly embarrass Alistair, " It is quite...good."

Alistair beamed and began to point and laugh at Morrigan and she in turn shot Karasu an icy glare that spoke _liar_ before returning to her tent. When Alistair turned his back Karasu dropped the bowl down for Abraxies so he half it. Unfortunately for her he only sniffed it and whined before returning to guard the outskirts of the camp. Karasu wandered back to her tent, saying she would finish the bowl before going to sleep, once she knew Alistair wasn't watching she poured the foul concoction on the ground. She crawled into her tent looking forward to sleep, but the nightmares that accompanied her woke her with a jolt. Alistair shared sympathy with her and then explained in light detail of how that was how the Wardens were, and it would get better and worse at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Dark

The morning brought her to travel to the west, towards Redcliffe and Orzammar. She preferred to stay away from shems as long as possible, so she lead them into the Frostback Mountains, stopping by a merchant who had a control rod. Then she made her way to Honnleath, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to gain a useful companion, and ended up having save the villagers from darkspawn before getting the proper password for the golem Shale. Not soon after she reached Orzammar, there she found herself in the middle of an inner political war over the loss of the former king and it was up to her to chose the new successor along with finding the Paragon Braka. The large part of the journey spent in what was called the Deep Roads, which was terribly dark and rank of darkspawn. The only good news was her new companion Ogheren, despite smelling like his own brewery, was quite amusing. She voted to take him along rather than Alistair, since he ran straight into the fray and out came limbs of whatever he was against. After a long journey she found herself facing what was called a Brood mother.

"What is it?" inquired Shale, "The flesh speaks squishy but it is large. I doubt it will like that we are here."

"This is a living nightmare. I vote we chop its head off and forget we ever saw the damn thing!" said Karasu looking a bit green.

"Whatever it was, 'tis no longer. Now if you would be so kind as to return to the matter at hand before this abomination decides to eat us, and I will be damned myself if I allow this to end me now," said Morrigain with displeasure and with that Karasu, Shale, and Oghren readied themselves.

Defeating the creature was no issue, Karasu dodged nimbly between the tentacles and hacked away at them while her companions took care of the darkspawn that chose to show up during the fight. Eventually Karau managed to climb up the body of the brood mother and dispatched her by slicing her throat and taking both blades and ramming them into the back of the creatures neck before rolling off the dead corpse. Then she learned how this thing was created through females of different species being force-fed darkspawn flesh, giving them the taint that mutated them, Karasu went slightly pale towards the news. The path behind the brood mother that was found lead them to what was known as the Dead Trenches, there they discovered the horde and saw the Archdeamon itself.

"The Archdemon! I say spare the blight, let's chop it to bits now!" said Oghren with a slight slur in his words while he wobbled.

"That would not be a wise idea dear dwarf," said Morrigan,"For one that archdeamon is in mid air, and two, if you didn't make the jump you definatly would not survive the fall. On second thought, be my guest dwarf."

"Ah-ha! I knew behind that pale scrawny exterior was a battle goddes waiting to get out! How 'bout you and me...later," said Oghren that caused Morrigan to develop a glare that Karasu would swear kill the Archdemon itself.

Morrigan's magic aura flared about her with her anger. Kara was guessing with part of her skin sparking from the spell that Morrigan started to cast she should step in before their presence be known to anything that might linger where they were. She stepped in Morrigan's line of sight and then proceeded to comment about how she could trick Oghren into devouring Alistair's cooking when they got back to camp. This calmed the witch down a bit before they set off again, finding a group of dwarves defending a bridge and no way for them to benefit the party in anyway, so they pressed on into the apparent horde that was in the way. After some interesting meetings described by Karasu they found themselves at the Anvil of the Void, where Branka herself greeted them and wanted them to leave her alone so she could return to her research. They pressed on and found themselves fighting an enchanted guardian before they came into a large clearing with the Anvil of the Void, Branka, and another golem.

"My name is Caridin, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar," said the taller golem.

"Caridin the Paragon smith alive?" questioned shale in near disbelif.

"There is a voice I remember! Shayle of the house Cadash," Caridin remarked turning his head towards her.

They spoke of Shale's past before Caridin told the party of his story. He used the anvil to create golems but to give them life he needed a soul, at first he wanted volunteers, only to have people forced and eventually him under the hammer. He wanted them to destroy it before Branka herself burst in the room.

"No I will not let you take it! Not while I still live!," she said wildly.

"Branka don't throw your life away for this!" said Oghren trying to convince her to stand down.

She would not and she herself wanted to persuade Karasu into joining her in her quest to get the anvil and study it. Karasu thought about it and could not bring herself to end up forcing dwarves to give up their lives if the anvil was used in such a manner again, so she sided with Caridin. After Branka was dispatched Caridin made a crown for Karasu to give to the new king before plunging himself into the lava below. Shale seemed happy over her decision claiming it was the right thing to do, but Oghren took a little bit of convincing his ex-wife was insane. Taking the crown to Orzammar nominating Bhelen Aeducan for king and giving him the crown. Before leaving Orzammar Karasu decided to visit some of the shops and turn in some side jobs she picked up before leaving into the Deep Roads.

"Fine m-m-magical good for s-s-s-sale!" spoke one dwarf that caught her attenion.

"Let me see what you have. Mm-mm, Shale may like these gems and a mirror? Morrigan said something earlier about a mirror she had...this looks like what she described! I bet she'll love it. It is the least I could do for the Oghren thing. I will take all of this," said Karasu while she was paying the shopkeeper, "She may be a shem, but she does come in handy and I don't want her running off or turning anyone in to anything."

She placed her newly acquired items into her pack before dropping of news and hearing about something called the Circle from a dwarven girl. This piqued her interest, wondering if she ventured that way if she would find someone else with Morrigains talents, and these people, as she heard, took elves in! Though they were a far cry from her people at least they were elves.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot water

They made their way back to the East, only to be stopped by a pleading lady who needed their help. When they offered assistance, the woman walked up to another elf who had dark skin and blond hair before taking a position. They followed her trying to figure out if it was darkspawn or bandits, the woman didn't seem to offer any insight. When she stopped the woman was standing near and elf who was smiling.

"This does not bode well," said Morrigan, "This is what we get when you try to help everyone. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"What? No not everyone, just the people who I think will benefit us later...Now can we focus on-" Karasu's words cut short by the elf waving his hands, bringing out around nine more people, "Oh shit!"

Karasu just barely rolled out of the way of the tree before it crushed the earth beneath it. Pissed about the trap and Morrigans remark she began snapping orders at her companions to end this quickly. Morrigan was to use her magic skills to summon a blizzard to knock the left, where the bulk of the people were, Shale was going to protect Morrigan by blocking the arrows whizzing through the air, and Oghren was to take out anyone who made it past the blizzard. Karasu found a path to the right, trapped but nothing she couldn't handle, that lead to the other archers not caught in the icy storm. When the magic dissipated and Karasu dug her knife in the back of the last archer they went to loot the bodies for anything useful, like who sent them.

Inspecting the bodies she noticed one was missing, the elf. Quickly she brought her blades back out and whirled around to find Oghren missing too. Shale narrowed her eyes and Morrigan stared at her with a blank expression on her face. She had to find that elf quickly before anyone else disappears.

"It looks like something is wrong, what does 'it' think?" asked Shale.

"Oghren, where is he? The elf, he is not here. Shale protect Morri-" Karasu stopped and felt something wasn't right.

She looked down to see something sticking out of her belly, a knife. When the blade slid back into her, she knew she made a mistake turning her back. She whipped around slicing air with her own blade. The assassin was already gone from his backstabbing position and was a few feet away from her grinning with his blade stained with her blood. She reached into her pack and pulled out a vial of Crow Poison, which she picked up the recipe while hunting Jarvia, and coated her blades with it. The assassin smiled, and tried to taunt Karasu into a leghold trap what was just a few inches from him. She turned to Morrigan, who used the last of her magic to paralyze the elf, before running up and stabbing him through the chest, missing any vitals on purpose. Weakened she found herself dropping before the effects of the spell wore off the other elf. Morrigan grabbing a health poultice and going to Karasu's side.

"This is why we don't help people," said Morrigan with a smile on her face, "You will only get hurt in the end. Now I see you failed to kill our new friend, To what pourpose?"

"Interro-GAH! That hurts! Are you sticking your hand through me?" complained Karasu with pain clearly shown in her words,"Ah-That-No!"

While Morrigan tended to her, Oghren showed up with a cracked skull, granting Shale to tease all of them about her far superiority about being made of stone. When Morrigan made sure Karasu wasn't poisoned, she patched her up and watched as the Warden roused the elf. This didn't take more then a few kicks to his side, still aggravated she had let him sneak up on her like that. After the interrogation they found he was contracted by Loghain, his name was Zevran,an Antivian Crow, and since he failed his mission in killing her, offered his assistance to her cause. This gave Karasu a brief pause, to kill someone who just tried to kill her, or let him live.

"You must think I'm royally stupid," said Karasu with more sarcasm than usual.

"I think you're royally tough to kill. And utterly gorgeous. Not that you'll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess," mused Zevran with a smirk.

"Your amusing, I suppose I can keep you around. Seeing how you got one on me, and there could be more use of you later," said Karasu thinking out loud.

After helping him up, him speaking his oath to Karasu, and getting complaints from Morrigan and Oghren, they ventured off back to camp for some much needed rest. This time they made camp near a hot springs not far from the mountains. Wanting to get into the hot water to relax and help clean her wound, she had Morrigain and Leliana gang up on the boys, who didn't seem to mind that they were bathing first. They didn't talk much except for a little fight between Morrigan and Leliana, seeing how Morrigan didn't want the bard to sing while they bathed and relaxed in the hot water. Not too long after both the bard and the witch left, leaving Karasu alone, though Morrigain said she would return when dinner was prepared. Karasu submerged her head under the water wen she sensed a presence near her, thinking it was Morrigan she rose up to face it, rubbing her hands over her hair to get it out of her eyes. She was beginning to step out of the spring when she looked to find a stunned Alistair just standing there pale as snow.

"I-I-um, Z-Zev, He-um. Sorry!" he whipped around having his back turned to her.

"Zevran did what exactly that possessed you so much to come here while I am bathing and seeing me like this!" said Karasu grabbing a knife she carried with her.

"You fell and he couldn't carry you, and I am so dead aren't I?" Alistair said slowly moving forward.

"Maybe," said Karasu forming plots against Zevran and Alistair,"Your only save is if you please me right now."

"Sorry? Please you? I don't-" he said interrupted by and hand on his shoulder.

Karasu slowly turned him around and allowed him to stare at her still naked body before she gently pressed her naked body against his and swore all the blood rushed to his body and he passed out. She dressed herself and picked up Alistair as best she could before taking a few minutes longer than usual to get into camp. Zevran was there smiling from ear to ear as he watched the Warden lay Alistair out on his bedroll. When asked what happened she held up her hand and walked over to the assassin and grabbed his arm.

"You are terrible!" she hissed, "What shall I do with you? I propose a good punishment is in order. Let's see, there is tying you up, corporeal punishment...or how about I let you decide."

"Now that we have mentioned tying me up in that context, do we have any extra rope about? Oh my dear Warden yes, I mean no. No punishment my frial body couldn't take it. Especially when there is rope, no not the rope!" he said being over dramatic.

"We shall see, my dear assassin." she mused leaving him for a few minutes and coming back with rope in hand, "Now how shall I tie the up?"

"Oh Warden, If I knew you were like this I would have taken that contract ages ago!" Zevran said," Now if only you actually meant it. Seeing what I have done to Alistair and then you so willingly give yourself to me. Do I look like a bad assassin? I take my pleasures when they present themselves but I am no fool. Although you coming here for revenge, if it were, one might think you liked Alistair."

This caused Karasu to glare at him in a _you asked for it. _Before jumping the poor elf, and hog tieing him up and setting him down next to her by the campfire. Everyone sort of snickered at the sight but no one would dare ask why Zevran was tied up and being fed by the Warden. The sight was too amusing. Thankfully with Alistair passing out so early on in the night Morrigan cooked, all but Zevran was pleased.

"This food is too bland! Might I add something to make it better?" he complained.

"You will eat what you are served or you will wear whatever is left of the food and go to sleep like that, you aren't getting out of these bindings till morning!' argued Karasu when trying to force the spoon in his mouth, "I swear I have had better luck helping raise some of my kinsmen than trying to get you to eat you are so Ugh!"

"Face it dear warden, my subtle charms and grace will have you in this position one day!' Zevran jested.

"Doubtful, I have had other's say the same with me, and none have ever completed the task," said Karasu with a smirk.

"Oh you are devious little minx. I look forward to all the adventures we may have!" said Zevran this time willingly and sensually taking the spoon in his mouth to get a rise out of the warden, "Now if only I made a wager involving you about saying in this position all night."

"Why?" asked Karasu, "Already snaked your way out?"

"I prefer to, you said snake? Prefer to snake my way in rather than out, but yes my dear Warden I have," Zevran said stretching out and sitting in a proper position by Karasu.

After another bowel of stew and an hour of joking to one another Karasu found herself back in her bedroll leaving a small gap in the top of the tent so she could look out in the stars. She drifted off to sleep but the peace would be disturbed by horrible nightmares of Tamlen calling to her in the darkness. She ran towards him, only to have him just barely out of reach. She couldn't tell how far she had ran or how long she had been running but eventually Tamlen's outline faded away, giving her dream new scenery. She was in the Deep Roads there were darkspawn all around her, she instantly reached for a dagger. There was not one, then she looked for a blade on a darkspawn, and when one passed close enough by her, she reached out. A strange discolored hand went towards the sword she was aiming for, she stopped, so did it. She then began to look at both hands that were burnt and bloody looking, then she looked down, there she was naked but she was deformed.

Karasu's mind floated out of the body and then turned around. The creature that stood before her had the same black hair as she, blood red eyes, and the same _vallaslin_. When she placed her hand over her mouth, so did it. It was a mirror image, and worse it was herself. She screamed out in agony, she cried out to her companions and the darkspawn looked alarmed. They quickly scrambled and brought her a limp body, a human but this mangled form began sobbing. They forced his arm down and chopped it off, she saw herself eating it, calming down. Then when the body was flipped over it was Alistair! She was eating him, and she was a brood mother!

Her mind grew feeble as she brought what she thought her hands to her skull and dropped to her knees screaming louder than before. She woke with a jolt, slashing out with her right arm that held a knife she slept with under her pillow. It was caught by the assassin who stared down at her looking shocked.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"It is morning and everyone is rousing. I thought I should wake you before they started breakfast," he said looking concerned, "You don't look well, are you feeling alright Warden? You were muttering in your sleep and you are in a cold sweat!"

"Get out!" she snapped, "It is no business of yours how I am feeling! Now get out before I kick you out!"

Zevran bowed his head and dropped her hand, she let it fall to her lap. Still feeling the fear that lingered from last night's dream. She wondered if this were to continue, how would she be able to continue. Would she end up breaking down and letting her companions down? _No I am a Dalish, this is what a shem would say! I am stronger than this!_ She then donned on her Dalish armor and stepped out of her tent to find everyone waking up. Breakfast was lively as Leliana told stories of Orlais to Zevran, Sten continued his meditations he did in the mornings, Abraxies had stolen Alistair's pants, so he was too busy chasing Abraxies down to make breakfast, Morrigan was off to herself, and that left breakfast to the Warden.


	4. Chapter 4: Magics and Nature

Karasu made some porridge and handed everyone out a bowl, except for Alistair who still hadn't caught Abraxies. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and whistled before Abraxies stopped for a moment and then headed in her direction sitting at attention. Alistair who came up behind him panting heavily. Karasu asked that Abraxies drop Alistair pants and he did so before she made him a bowel.

"Th-thank...you," Alistair said eying the porridge, "That...would be...marvelous."

"It is not for you. You lost against Abraxies, who seems to be more in shape than a would-be Templar and a Warden. Honestly what did they teach you in that Chantry?" teasted Karasu pretending to give Abraxies the bowl.

"Come on now! That is so cruel of you! Heartless...woman!' said Alistair sounding flustered.

"Alright, if you pay me a compliment like that, I suppose I can forgive you," she said in a slight monotone manner, "Don't worry Abraxies, I have something better for you...a bird I shot this morning for crowing too close to my tent!"

She tossed the bone away from the breakfast circle before handing Alistair his bowl and going to get one for herself. She sat there picking more at her breakfast than eating, the three she eventually ate. Everyone talked with one another getting know one another. Alistair and Lelianan talked about their lives, though different, in the chantry, Oghren talked about Branka, Sten mentioned only when directly asked about some Qunari beliefs, Zevran talked about the Antivan Crows somewhat, and Morrigan spoke of an old legend involving Flemeth. Karasu mostly belived Morrigan did that to scare Alistair. Once she calmed down off her nerve wracking morning she remembered the things she found and picked up in Orzammar. When she got them seperate she began to give them all out, initially guessing who liked what.

"A mirror? It is just like the one that Flemeth smashed all those years ago, you have my thanks,"said Morrigan when Karasu decided to give her the gifts first.

Next she moved onto Leliana whom she gave an andraste symbol and a pair of earings, everyone seemed to enjoy what she gave them, Alistair being surprised and blushed when she gave him a black rune stone she acquired. Lastly she came to Zevran who jested that handing him gifts means that she was trying to buy his love for her and it would not work. So intead of handing him the silver bar, she flung it directly at his skull. She really didn't have any feelings other than knowing each individual, but what was she going to do with all that junk she had given everyone. They seemed to like it so she moved onto a happier note and gathered a party to set out for the Circle of Magi.

"How very fitting that they would build a prison for mages in the middle of a lake and make it look like a giant phallus," said Morrigan as they reached she shores of Lake Calenhad, "So the mages are all locked within? A fitting end for all those who gave up their own freedom."

"Morrigan, not all of us have the benefit of great power and the ability to use it," said Karasu.

"She is a malificar! By the way why are you taking her and me? What can I do?" asked Alistair with honest innocence.

"You did receive Templar training, completed or no. I will use that to the advantage since I have seen you drain the mana from Morrigan out of spite once or twice. Just stay away from her this time, if she fries you when she gets her mana back I will be forced to point and laugh," teased Karasu as she stepped into the boat, after convincing the guard to let them in.

**Across the water and into the tower. Tasked with climbing the tower to save those who may still live.**

After meeting Wynne and Karasu agreeing to allow her to tag along, Morrigan got frustrated and left back for camp. A bit frustrated and tired of the witch's spite she ended up going headlong into some frays. Getting some 'talks' from Wynne about how brash she was acting and when she looked at Alistair, Karasu could see some worry in there. _Why does he stare at me like that. He is a human, I an elf, a Dalish elf. He should hate me, but not once has he ever called me knife ears._

Pondering her thoughts on Alistair's weird behavior she neglected to notice some blood mages having a meeting in front of her. Suddenly two sets of hands rested on her shoulder stopping her from nearly being seen.

"Hey wh-" her voice muffled by a larger hand and another appeared around her waist tugging her back.

"Warden, though you are a fierce and skilled rouge capable of killing anything that crosses your path my dusky haired warden but those are mages. Making it difficult for us if we are spotted,"whispered Zevran in Karasu's ear.

"Yes, them spotting us a very bad idea, even with me here."whispered Alistair after they had hidden themselves around the corner.

Karasu struggled to get free of both men's grip before stomping on Alistair's toe and then side stepped out of Zevran's reach. In a fuss she was about to get on to them when she had Wynne touch her shoulder and a glace from her trying to calm Karasu down. She applied some Magebane on her blades before she handed a vial to Zevran. He mimicked her before slipping into the shadows. Alistair was to going to take the one on the right, Kara the one on the left, and Wynne was to provide back up in case someone was injured. The mages were dispatched quickly before they continued onto the rest of the tower. Exploring the rest of the second floor of the tower Karasu found some more seemingly useless objects to her, except for a black tattered book she found in the Irving's Quarters.

_This seems interesting, I wonder if Morrigan would like this book?_ thought Karasu as she snuck the book into her pack while Zevran kept Wynne busy with chatter about how some books on the shelves would fetch more than a pretty copper. Wynne then proceeded to tell Zevran that his actions were shamefully naughty, which Zevran immediately responded with a few words heavy on the innuendos.

"Must you be such a child? Are you incapable of a single, serious conversation?" asked Wynne still trying to have a conversion with Zevran.

"I know. I am terrible and it makes me sad. May I rest my head in your bosom? I wish to cry." mused Zevran.

This went on for a few more moments before Wynne finally sighed to Zevran, "Egad. I give up."

"So, Warden...while we are here climbing the tower, do you think we could solve the mystery of weather or not the Mages set under the stars at the top of the tower and make love? Which brings me to an interesting proposition," whispered Zevran in her ear as they finished off the last of the Shambling Corpses.

"In which case I suppose if the answer is no to the former question, we could make a yes to another question you have in your head," she replied.

"Ah you have already danced your sultry self into my heart, dear Warden, or should I finally drop formalities and call you Karasu?" he jested a little.

"Kara, and by the way why do you always call me Warden, it is a title the humans created, why not call me Elf or Dalish. For that is what I am." she questioned him.

"Well I don't see the harm in telling you now," he paused for a second, "Truth is your eyes flare with a passion every time I call you Warden instead of Kara, that passion wounds me. It brings me to my knees, now getting back to the former question at hand shall you help me in answering that devilish mystery?"

"So long as you never call me Warden again, I will help as long as I see fit," she smiled to him, feeling an odd sense of comfort to hear him speak her name.

"Warden. Kara. Choices. You tease," he said, honey colored eyes showing sudden want and interest.

**The top is reached, and all fall to sleep. Kara escapes the nightmare. Learns some tricks and finds her friends, death to the demon, and from the grave a helping hand.**

Uldred proved to be more talk than tough in Karasu's mind as she whipped his blood off her sword. Poor Alistair was knocked away by his massive form across the room and into a bookcase. Lucky for him Wynne was a mighty healer, Zevran broke his leg that caused a gaping wound. Even with Wynne's skill he had to take a couple days off traveling so he could mend. _Uldred would have had me across the floor if not for Alistair taunting him away, but it was because of him Zevran broke his leg._ After they made it down the stairs to the first level Karasu asked for the Mages help in the coming war with the Archdeamon. They left and returned to camp greeted by a temperamental Morrigan who said while she was away, Abraxies, had placed a half eaten rabbit in her undergarments. This immediately got a good boy from Alistair before being sat down by Wynne near his tent while Karasu took Zevran to his own.

"Karasu, you spoil me, how dare you personally take me to my tent while Alistair should be the one you thank. He leaped into harms way, rather idiotic like, but he still shielded you," grinned Zevran trying to start another game with her.

"He also was flung into your direction, and if you hadn't of jumped at the last moment more than your leg would need mending. I think I need to have some words with him before we visit the Arl, after you both mend. I need to think for a while," she said placing Zevran on a stump, " I just- I think I need to lay down. That experience with the Sloth Demon didn't help me."

"The nightmares again, they are about someone you care about, no?" he asked concerned.

"Well did, but I shame him. I really don't wish to talk about it. Like you said Zev, everyone has done their own share of murdering," she said slowly getting up and entering her tent barely bothering to take off her armor.

The night was restless as she was, the winds bringing in a storm. Over the past couple of weeks she and Zevran had become a bit closer than she let herself be with the others. Morrigan was good for venting out frustrations and tea, Leliana always had a fantastic story of her previous endeavors as a bard, Sten had finally opened up to her and asked that if they had the time to find his sword, Shale had also requested a personal mission from Karasu, while Alistair seemed a bit overprotective and she barely got to know Ogheren due to his three sheets to the wind outlook on life and Wynne was far to new to the encampment. Zevran was open and outspoken about a lot of things but he never expected anything out of her, unlike Alistair, who needed her to be the absolute leader, Leliana who needed someone to believe in her, Wynne who wanted to ground Warden fairytales and ethics down her throat, and she couldn't bring herself to find out what Morrigan wanted from her. The nightmares continued for her, this time they were showing Temlen being ripped apart by her before she herself turned into the Archdemon. Waking up early she decided on an early morning bath before starting breakfast.

Slowly she carried her aching body to the nearby stream that they had picked out for bathing. She stripped off her filthy clothing and slowly lowered her body in the water, careful not to make a sound in case a nearby predator was still about. She closed her eyes and let her body drift somewhat in the water, trying to think of the peaceful times of her clan. She drifted like that for a minute and then her head hit something rock hard. She jerked her body forward and whirled around to see what it was, there before her in all his glory was Zevran. _Naked, she was naked and oh gods he was here. Okay this was an accident. It is not like I haven't seen most of him, there was that one time he broke a rib and I had that open wound in my chest from an arrow._

"Ah it seems like you have come to join me finally? How may I grant your pleasure? Messaging your shoulders, scrubbing your back, or...," he said reaching out slowly to her.

Karasu couldn't help herself, his caramel skin that her tongue wanted to run over, his honey eyes that begged to be kissed every night, his lips that she wanted to take into her mouth and suck on to hear him purr with pleasure, his blond locks he always kept up were now down revealing the silky strands were longer than she expected and how she wanted to run her fingers through..._Kara! What are you thinking! He is your best friend, and he tried to kill you! You aren't going to let some tattooed...Hey, those aren't just on his face they trail all the way down to his..._

With that thought her eyes wandered down his muscular chest and perfectly toned abs before resting on his hips that urged her to bite. Then she noticed something else, the water wasn't what you would call opaque, and he was enjoying himself a lot.

In one instant she found herself taken back by someone else, this startled her. So much she instantly recoiled from the man's hand and swam to the nearest bank, climbed out of the water and dashed, still naked herself towards her camp. Zevran called out her name several times, but she was too intent on getting to safety. Her quick and agile feet lead her back to camp in a few minutes, there she streaked past Morrigan who just apparently woke up, jumped over Leliana's tent and dove into her own. She curled up with her feet to her chest before wrapping around her blanket she had around her. _Makers Breath! _A commonly used term by Leliana herself, she had forgotten all of her clothing back at the stream but she couldn't bring herself to budge.

"Am I hallucinating, or did our Kara streak in front of me this morning?" inquired an icy voice that could only belong to Morrigan.

"Naked," was the only thing to come to her mind, "he was, and I was, and I ran."

"So this morning's interesting events were from you refusing the assassins advances I take it?" she asked.

"No,no. He wasn't trying anything. It was an accident, and I didn't realize he wasn't in his tent. I went for an early morning bath and he was there! I mean he was already there, so I was intruding on him, but still!" Karasu's mind still racing.

"Well when you are quite finished with sulking, or whatever it is you are doing. Your accidental encounter is back with your belongings," said a voice trailing away.

"Kara," spoke the velvety soft, voice of Zevran, "I suppose I should ask if you are feeling okay. You left in such a hurry I was afraid something serious may have happened. By the way here are your belongings, it took me a while to gather them up with this new walking stick that old tease is making me use whenever I walk."

"Jus-just sit them down near the entr-entrance," she managed to get out, nearly losing her self again.

"Are you quite alright? You seem distressed, perhaps you are cold? I could warm your bed for you," he spoke, each word he now said put strain on her sanity.

"I wish that...you would go away now. I am sorry for my earlier...actions...now please," she spoke nearly begging.

"Did you and our dear friend Alistair get cursed by the Maker or Morrigan to switch bodies?" he jested.

"Just go!' she squeaked this time.

Karasu didn't want to leave her tent for the rest of the day. Though having their fearless leader done in by seeing one elf naked would hardly do any of the morale any good. So she slowly grabbed her garments from outside her tent and wobbly put them on before taking a minute or two to finally calm herself down enough to where she could remember her business with Morrigan and face the rest of her companions.


	5. Chapter 5: Wounds and Thorns

Wynne and Morrigan made breakfast. Some herbal stew they both said would help everyone get their strength for the day and help Alistair and Zevran mend. Leliana complemented on the stew when she took a bite, even Sten who was mostly silent complemented them. Karasu sat down beside Morrigan who gave her a smirk before handing her a green liquid. She began to eat it slowly, it tasted a mildly minty but it was good. The more she ate the more she seemed to feel better and the more she wanted to eat, and it sort of made her warm and tingly. She just looked at Morrigan who just scoffed before getting up and returning to her spot in the cam, then she looked a Wynne who just smiled at her.

"Thank you Wynne, Morrigan. This is good. I am sure Alistair and Zevran will appreciate this," said Karasu.

"No! I will not, I mean will not eat anything that witch created. Even if Wynne was right there helping. She is in on it I swear. Next thing you know I will wake up with no pants and lost!" yelled Alistair when offered a bowl.

"Alistair! _Je ne peux pas croire que vous diriez cela_! Wynne and Morrigan made this especially for you and Zevran to heal," said Leliana scolding him.

"B-b-but Morrigan. It is Morrigan, she is an evil malificar. You know she came back from the circle rather than helping them right? Right!" he pouted and looked like he was a puppy that got kicked.

"Ah well, our saucy, fire haired friend, is correct on the matter. If you don't heal, how will we ever stop the Blight? Or do you think that our Warden, Kara, will stop it by herself? She is an army by herself no, but I doubt she can do it all," said Zevran walking slowly over to him with his walking stick.

"Zev, Leli, leave him alone. If he wants to starve let him. Though he will look more like my prisoner when we go and see the Arl. He is going, kicking and screaming or willingly. That little bump on your head will not keep you from your duties. That and I have come to rely on you some, human," said Karasu, causing Alistair to blush.

"I didn't know you saw me in that...way. I uh, the stew? I will eat it, how much do I have to have?" he said taking a bowl.

"Since you decided to willingly participate," said Wynne with a cat like smile on her face, "You and Zev have to have three bowls at every meal. Zevran! I say stay off that leg, if you put pressure on it, it will not set right and we may have to re-brake it."

"Ah, yes, magical bosom woman, I will get off of it. Back to my tent, but how exactly do you intend for me to eat, bathe, and dear with nature when she calls?" Zevran mused.

"Your meals will be brought to you, as for bathing, you will have to be brought to the stream by another," said Wynne in a matter-of-factly and grandmotherly like tone.

"Well if you volunteer like that Wynne how can I turn it down!" said Zevran.

"Ah! We are not having this conversation," she replied rather coldly,"Have you no shame for your words or your actions?"

"It seems to me that feeling guilty would take up a great deal of my time as it is. Though if the lovely Sister Leliana, or one such as yourself were to, how shall I say, offer forgiveness, that might persuade me to feel guilty," he said grinning at her.

"I am walking away now," said Wynne at his remark.

"Kara, um, if I could talk to you for a moment. There is something I want to tell you," muttered so quietly that he wasn't sure Karasu heard him.

"Alistair my ears are not just for decoration. Us elves can pick up the faintest of noises. That is what makes us so great at hunting. Which reminds me I need to pick up my bow again. May need it," she said walking over to him.

Zevran then knew he had to give Karasu a moment alone with Alistair and asked Leliana take him back to his tent. Karasu watched Zevran carefully and then turned back to look at Alistair before slowly making her way over to him. Before she was close enough for what she assumed a delicate conversion she heard Leliana shout some Orlisaian cursing and a cry of pain from Zevran. Knowing Zev, he was either teasing her, or hitting on her like he did everyone else.

"Yes Alistair, you look like you need to tell me something," she sighed.

"Here look at this. You know what it is?" he meekly said avoiding her gaze.

"A rose," she said looking at it questionably "You've been carrying it a long time."

"I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness. I probably should have left it alone but the darkspawn and their taint would have just destroyed it. So I've had it ever since," he said finally looking at her.

"Why are you telling me this?" her eyebrow rose as she spoke.

"I thought I might...give it to you actually. I think of the same thing when I look at you. I was just thinking...here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You haven't had any of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought I could tell you something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are amidst all this...darkness. I guess it was a stupid impulse. I don't know was it the wrong time?" he said.

"I don't know what to say. This is a lot to absorb...I don't know Alistair.," she said looking at him trying to find the words to say without crushing him.

"You used my name! You always used to call me _shem_ or _shemlen_ when we first met but now you actually used my name!" he smiled.

"You are a dear friend, someone I can rely on to stand with me when things get thick and grim, I could even call you _Lethallin_, friend in my tongue, and perhaps one day brother," she spoke with a slight callous to her words," _Abelas,_ I can't see you wandering in the wind as _Elvhen._"

"So that is a no...I see. Well forgive me for trying," he frowned and turned away," Least I was right bout you and the rose part, you both have thorns."

"Alistair!' she hesitated for a moment, bringing her hand to his shoulder, " I really do like you, but you are correct. I can't return your affections. I don't want this to get any more akward. I just..just know you have a good friend in me, even if that is all we are. I am a bad leader. I didn't see things before they happened."

"No, you are not a bad leader. You are one of the greatest people I know. You got Sten to talk about his people, he will follow you anywhere, Shale seems to not want to turn you to pulp, Oghen still wants to hold that drinking contest with you, Leliana said she has found peace in your presence, Wynne seems to care about you, and I think Morrigan has even come to respect you." he tried consoling her.

"You didn't mention Zevran. I know you don't like him," she frowned.

"Wha- He tried to kill us, I am sorry if I don't hold him in the top of my friends list. Wait, do you?" he questioned her.

"He is my best friend, of course I like him. Why would I keep someone I hated as my best friend? It would be like you and Morrigan getting together if I didn't like him and called him _Lethallin._ Wait...forget I mentioned you and Morrigan, I think I am being targeted by something.." she said ducking as a small fireball flew over her head from Morrigan's general direction, "Which reminds me I have to speak with her. Hope I come back in this form, or alive. Either way would be bad."

Karasu then went to her tent and brought out the book she took from the Cirlce, then made her way over to Morrigan in attempt to get a peace offering. Morrigan was glaring at her, making her feel like a hole was being bore into her. She gulped and stepped forward presenting the book. Morrigan took one look at it and then dispelled the ice forming around her hand.

"What is this? Flemeth's Grimoire? When I saw the condition of the mages I had hoped," she went on about the Grimoire and how she wanted to study it. Then she looked at Karasu and asked why she had given her the book, Kara just replied that it was a gift, something friends did to one another.

After sharing a few stories, laughter and some herbal tea that Kara complimented on, she went back to Zevran's tent to see if he was still living and to give him the stew that Wynne made for him to eat. He was laying down looking rather bored, shirtless and on his belly, drawing little patterns in the dirt. His head jerked up to see Kara coming with the stew towards him.

"I would have gotten injured a long time ago if I knew you were going to personally tend to me and volunteer to come to my tent," he jested as she handed him the bowl,"Though this medicine the two mages concocted seems to even out everything."

"Oh it isn't that bad. I like it. If it helps I will promise to eat a bowl every time you do," she laughed.

"It might," he grimaced as he took a spoonful.

"I would get one for myself but knowing you, you would pour that bowl out before I got back. So tell you what I will eat half, and this never reaches Wynne. Okay?" she said smiling.

"Oh now there is a fair trade, I get out of this horrible matter, and get the pleasant company of a sexy elf," eating another bite.

"Now don't make a habit of this getting injured thing. Unless I can personally do it, you are to never get injured again!" she joked with him.

"I will hold you to that promise one day!" he laughed,"What did Alistair want anyway? He looked as if he had peeked under the Grand Cleric's robe."

"Um, he...wanted to compliment me about my leadership skills," she said taking the spoon away from him and eating some of the stew.

"And I am an Orlisian King!" he retorted.

"Okay all hail, King Zevran! But wait! The Crows are out to get you. Would being a king prove that you aren't dead and draw much unneeded attention to yourself?" she asked.

"You have a valid point there Kara, so you have me," he said while watching her,"So since I have to stay off this leg, can I convince you to carry me to the stream when I need it?"

Kara suddenly stopped and nearly choked on the stew she was swallowing. Quickly recomposing herself she looked at him and smiled from ear to ear.

"Sure but only if you have Sten bathe you," she joked.

"Alright, that is a no, damn and I was so hoping to have you watch me bathe" he pouted.

"Okay this bowl is done, though I did most the eating, I will bring back two more and eat one of them. After that we need to head to sleep. I want to get to the Arl as quickly as possible. Even if that means carrying you along the way. Maybe after we do him a favor, we can stay at his place," she said leaving the tent.

Karasu took the bowl to Wynne who filled it up, and then gave her a second bowl when asked. Returning Karasu and Zevran each ate their bowls while she was asking him about his past adventures with the Crows, he was more than happy to share with her. _Even after all those horrible times, he still manages to show a smile. I admire him, maybe one day I can share that carefree feeling _she thought to herself while listening. After both bowls were finished she took them to get washed and then changed into her nightgown before heading off to bed, dreading sleep. Yet when she drifted off to sleep, she found herself at peace. No nightmares visited her, only images of her and her clan being happy. _What was in that stew?_


	6. Chapter 6: Beyond Skin Deep

Just for future...I have in some places put Kara instead of Karasu. This being the character's nickname and it is easier for me to type this out and leave it, rather than my previous chapters where I had to find all the 'Kara's and replaced them with Karasu. Zev is also used sometimes in place of Zevran sometimes. I also managed to use more of the Dalish language here, hoping to eventually get around to having Zev do some Antivian, but I am sort of unsure to use Italian or Spanish with his language (any help would be nice, that way one of his sex poems could be in it...maybe)

As for more chapters like this one I am not sure, I did find myself hyperventilating over what my mind was thinking, and I think my computer feels violated now. If I can manage to keep my brain from exploding I will hopefully do another tidbit like this later on in the story...also this one is considerably longer than the others...

* * *

The sun woke before Kara and she found herself being blinded from the morning light. She jerked herself up and rubbed her eyes. Stretching into a calm bliss she wasn't used to, she liked it but it worried her. _How long before the nightmares return. One night of peace is worse than the weeks of torment I have had to endure._ She dressed herself and made her way to the breakfast circle that was missing Zevran. She sighed to herself, acknowledging that she missed his jokes while they ate. After she ate she went to Wynne for the stew that Zev was recommended.

"Oh, well he ate the last of it last night. So his leg should be well enough to walk on, but with the stick for at least another three days. Just enough to get us to Redcliffe," said Wynne.

"Wynne, I must ask you something," said Kara pulling the old mage away from everyone," What was in that stew? I mean I don't want one of us getting loopy..."

"You ate it. I knew you would. You and him seem to be closer, almost tied at the hip as some would say," she looked at Kara, " I slipped in some herbs that the mages use for Tranquill. They halt one's ability to visit the Fade, don't worry dear child. Without lyrium to accompany it, they are relatively harmless. No permanent damage, but I knew you pull something like this and with the nightmares you have..."

"You know?" Kara was shocked.

"With the occasional screams that come from your tent, everyone knows child," she said sympathetically, "Alistair has come to me about his nightmares as a Warden, and I was traveling with them at Ostagar. You, however, seem to have a great darkness looming over you all the time. It seems to attack you in your sleep and I have been watching your skills dull over time, so I slipped them in."

"The darkness...it is guilt I have carried with me for a long time. Longer now than I have been a Grey Warden. Before I came, I cost the life of a dear friend of mine, Tamlen. A clan mate, I looked and looked but I couldn't find him. It was around the time I first encountered the Taint. If it wasn't or Duncan recruiting me and my Joining...I would probably be dead by now," she said to the old mage.

"Hush child, all of us have our demons. Even I have had loss over time. You do remember Alistair having that conversation about my son," she said to Kara, " Take everyone, Alistair lost Duncan, Morrigan can't see her mother, Leliana had her Chantry, Sten and his people, and I am sure Shale and Zevran miss something. Though with Zevran you may never know. Speaking of which you and him are quite close."

"Has Alistair been talking to you?," she snapped in a defensive tone.

"No, not about him. Alistair rarely talkes about him, more so about you and how wonderful you are. Mostly." she said dryly,"But you are a Warden bound by duty and you must put yourself beyond all selfish matters, even those of the heart."

"The what? You can't be serious...I mean," she stopped, "Wait is there something you know?"

"The way you look at him with mild praise. I served him the last of his medicine this morning and he nearly lept at the entrance calling your name and seemed rather disappointed when he saw it was me. You can never lead a normal life, though even without the Blight I doubt you could ever would. I noticed your change of attitude since he has been put on bed rest, though between the two of you, he never stayed there for long." she placed a hand on Kara' shoulder as if bracing her for something,"I have noticed your blossoming relationship with him..."

"I just so happen to be pestering him about teaching me to be an assassin," said Kara trying to dart out of the conversation she couldn't believe she was having with Wynne.

"Ah yes, she does actually. You can't believe how persuasive she can be," said a velvety voice behind her, "I was thinking about giving in today and teaching her."

Kara turned and nearly fell to her knees in relief but kept her legs locked in case she did physically showed her mental picture. She smiled at him and glanced in Wynne's direction who stopped and kept her mouth shut.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go, before we head out," said Kara grabbing Zev and pulling away very quickly. They continued walking of the camp for a ways before stopping and turned to him, "_Ma serannas_. Honestly. I thought I was being interrogated by the Chantry themselves. Like I had slept with the Grand Cleric and they ended up dead and wanted to know if I did it. How is it you always come along when I need you. Every nightmare I came out of, you were there, and when I am about to be cut by a darkspawn who is behind me, you slay him, what would I do without you."

"Be very bored, and probably dead by now. I have saved your life more than I care to count. I think some payment should be in order. I have gone from Crow Assassin to Warden Bodyguard," he mused.

"And now you are teaching me to be an assassin. I hope, if the offer still stands," she inquired.

"Yes I suppose me mentioning it and then you getting back to camp without the necessary skills would only provoke Wynne in her quest to keep you...pure," he replied before taking his position," The Crows think I am dead anyway, and if not I may soon be one day. I suppose this will do no harm other than to darkspawn. Now watch me."

Kara and Zev sparred with one another for a few hours before he thought she had sufficiently memorized the proper footwork and parries along with other useful information before they stopped. Both were exhausted with sparring each other for hands on practice and they both dropped to the ground near one another.

"Your tattoos. I heard you and Alistair talking about them one day. Maybe as payment you could give me one. I already have my _vallaslin_ but I think I could get a tattoo and it was your contract to cause me harm,well more accurately death but one makes compromises. This way you could do a part of the contract and give me a more permanent reminder of the skills you gave me, " she told him.

"What is a _vallahlin_? The marking on your face, what do they mean?" he asked her.

"They are in human speech, blood writing. We chose one which represents a god of my people we will follow for our lives, and it is like a coming of age ceremony, much like your sacred Crow markings," she answered him.

"I wonder if my mother had them, which god she chose. I had a pair of gloves that were hers when I was young." he said then went into detail of his family history and how he lost them. Then he looked at Kara, "About Wynne. She said you and I had a blossoming relationship. Whatever could she mean?"

"She said I gaze at you longingly and how you lept up this morning in your tent," she laughed at the end, "That and I spend loads of time with you."

"Ah but alas dear Kara, if I was romancing you I would be talking about how your hair reminds me of the blanket of the night and how with your silverlette eyes beneath it reminds me of the stars. Your lips like the pale rose, soft and full, and your laugh could bring the Maker himself to tears because it is so beautiful. Your milky skin, fair like porcelain. My arms crave for the warmth of your body and my skin yearns for your touch. My heart aches for your presence within it and my breath is taken by you," he spoke, then turned to her," I know we joke around with one another to pass the time, but I tease everyone. That Wynne is something. Kara? You look flush, did you exert yourself to much?"

_His voice like velvet which wraps around my very core, eyes like honey that call me closer. Lips that look as sweet as his eyes, and skin like the most forbidden aphrodisiac. My skin longs for your touch, my heart races when I see you, my sanity is lost when you speak._ Her mind continued the poetry while she stared off into space only to be called back my repetition of his words.

"Kara, Kara! Are you feeling alright? You seem ill. Is it the nightmares again?" he shook her this time trying to get an answer.

"Wh-what? Um, were you saying something?" she snapped out of her dream.

"Oh for a moment there I thought I lost you. It seems dear Warden, you have not been telling the truth," he stated inching closer, "Out with it, or I will hold you down and torture it out of you."

This caused Kara to leap up and try and dart away but the Antivian rouge was too quick. He grabbed her arm, forced her to fall, and leaped on top of her. Now his face was inches from hers and she stared into his eyes with slight fear. _Speak damn it! Speak, he has no control over you. Joke, make a joke and play this casually. He, Oh Maker! I could kiss him right now! Take him and..._

"So what is it you have been hiding?," he said slowly inching to her face and then he purred low in her ear, feeling her tense up under him, "You falling for my devilish charms? You know, we are a ways from camp and I doubt anyone could hear if we kept quiet. I mean with all that built up tension you have had over time, I could relive you of it."

This caused her to use all her strength and a technique she learned from him when dealing with adversaries pinning them on the ground, and shoved him off her. Now she was on top of him with her hands gripping his wrists and pinning them above his head, her face just a few inches from him. She stared intently at his face and smile before unconsciously inching closer to him nearly kissing him. He didn't move and his breathing was not changing, only his smile gave away the pleasure he was getting out of the situation. She forced her body to move and get up before she began stomping off more than a little frustrated, mentally and sexually. She wanted him so much, but what was keeping her back? She could easily have her way with him, but did she want something more?

_Just walk away, keep your cool and walk away._

Suddenly she was caught and whipped around, falling into Zevran's chest. She paused, tensing, again and finally brought herself to look in his face. His eyes were glossy, burning with desire and he casually licked his lips before pausing, as if he wanted to say something. Then he slowly opened his mouth.

"See this proves Wynne wrong. You had me right there and you denied me. You-" his words cut short my Kara's lips crashing into his.

Zevran was a bit taken back when she suddenly kissed him so furiously, so wantingly. Kara brought her hands up to his hair and undid it. His silky golden locks falling just beyond his shoulder blades and without pausing one hand was already through it petting, and slightly tugging. She moaned a little when he brought his hands up and placed one on the small of her back while the other mimicked hers in uniting her hair and laced his own fingers in the dusky locks. His mouth parted slightly partly trying to breathe and partly wanting to ask her to ask her to do the same. Her tongue ran into his mouth tasting him. His hand then rose up under her clothes she wore while not in her Dalish armor, gently petting her soft skin, this caused her to tug harder on his hair, pulling his head back. He moaned when she did this, and when she lost his mouth she then began to occupy her own with kissing and biting his neck. With her free hand she was bringing his shirt up his back, nearly tearing it.

He pulled back and grabbed both of her arms and put a distance between them before swallowing hard and speaking.

"Kara, I want you as badly as you apparently want me, but we must go back presentable to camp and torn clothes doesn't bode well when darkspawn are about. I suggest we remove articles before continuing, I don't think my shirt will survive another one of your assaults," he said laughing.

Kara jumped back and ripped off her shirt and tossed it aside and then began working on the infernal pants she decided to wear to bed the previous night. She couldn't get of of them fast enough, when she finally kicked the last leg in the direction she had thrown her shirt, Zevran was already naked and stood there waiting. She lunged at him as a wolf would at its next meal and wrapped both arms around his neck. He brought both hands and began to memorize the soft curves of her body while returning the kiss she was giving him. He then began to lay her down before they fell and she steadied herself along the way not wanting to slip. When they both were on the ground they continued their assault on one another, his hands now moving to the front of her body. She had found his strong shoulders and they began to massage them while he placed a hand on her left breast. He took a handful and squeezed causing her to arch a little and moan louder than she had been.

His hand then found her nipple and began teasing it with his thumb while his mouth went from hers to her neck and his tongue traced a line from her collarbone to her ear before taking it into his mouth and nibbling it. She cried out in pleasure and her hands stopped massaging him and began digging their nails into his flesh and running down his back, leaving marks. He purred in her ear before releasing her earlobe and rose up and brought his face down to her chest. Taking his time his tongue slowly traced the outline of her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. She arched her back once more and brought her hand in his hair again and tugged hard at first then she brought it down to his head, pushing his mouth farther onto her body. He chuckled to himself and then brought his right leg up and placed it in between hers, nudging her legs apart. She moved, allowing him to place his leg back on the ground leaving her open, now he brought his free hand slowly down her side, stopping at her waist.

He leaned up to take her image like this into his mind, to burn it there, when he saw her like that his only words were, "Beautiful."

He brought his face back up to hers to get a whimper of displeasure from her, but he knew he had to keep her quiet for the next few moments. He crashed into her mouth before completing his hands journey to her dark curls. His hand brought her to arch against his body and a cry of pleasure was muffled under his assault on her mouth, playing lightly before concentrating on her nub. He paused for a moment making her shift, wanting him to continue. He lifted himself up and began looking for something.

"I would wish to show you a trick I learned in Antiva but if you are this vocal I will need something to quieten you. Well, if you could, cover your mouth with your hand for a few moments," he purred.

Wanting for him to continue she obeyed leaving him able to continue their endeavor. He lowered himself between her legs and began to taste her. Kara plastered her hand as hard as she could to keep from screaming while his magic worked over her. When he had tasted her enough and his own hardness was becoming uncomfortable he came back up to her face and moved her hand kissing her again while he slid into her. Starting off slow, so she could relax against him, she wasn't a virgin but he was quite happy with himself, and was complimented more than a few times about it. As she relaxed he picked up the pace and then began to try and go deeper into her center. Kara could feel the maelstrom building in her and she did not know how long she could last against him before her soul would shatter. The rouge stopped for a moment causing her to grunt in anger, he took his hands and placed them on either sides of her hips before thrusting hard and tilting her hips to the right a little.

"Oh Maker! Do...that...again," she managed to say in between breaths. Looking up she saw a deer in the forrest glancing at them before leaping away.

Zevran smiled and repeated the motion before grabbing her right leg and resting it on his shoulder. This caused her to look at him funny, which in turn made him chuckle. He began working his magic over her, thrusting again and again. Soft moans grew louder, nearing the dangerous levels of another member of the camp to hear. Before he would allow himself over the edge he picked her body up and brought both of them up, he resting on his legs in a sitting position, he urged her to move her hips. She wrapped her hands under his arms and gripped both shoulders before beginning her rhythms, which Zevran was surprised she knew and was good at it. She arched her back a little, quickening the pace before her body finally cried out, and she brought her mouth up and roughly bit his shoulder before her body began to seize bringing himself over the edge. His release came right after hers, and they collapsed beside one another.

They laid there for a moment before hearing Leliana calling both their names. They scrambled and got dressed, both making sure they looked presentable before running back to camp.

"Where have you two been? You look like you were fighting something, bandits?" Lelianna asked remarking on their clothing.

"Well no, see the Warden here wanted to learn the tricks of my trade, being an assassin. So I was more than eager to teach her," Zev said with his usual cocky leisure.

Kara fought back a smile and slight giggle before agreeing with Zev and brought the attention to his torn shirt as a near hit of them sparring. Leliana stood there for a moment before walking away telling them both breakfast was ready, cooked by Alistair.

"So, you were sparring. 'Tis not what it looked like to me Kara. It seems some tricks of Zevran's chosen trade was already picked up by you some time ago," said Morrigan coming up behind them, whispering it in her ear.

"Lemme guess you were the deer I spotted earlier," said Kara, bringing her hand to her face lightly.

"A girl does need her morning exercise, or how else would I out run the darkspawn should you fail. Oh I have something to tell you after breakfast, other than hoping that your adventures with our dear assassin shouldn't be played in camp, no one would sleep," she smiled as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7: Complications,who knew?

Okay here I decided to view the entire party traveling as a whole then splitting up. It would make since, since when you play and have accomplished some quests like Redcliffe, the party shows up at the castle.

This chapter is heavy on the game dialogue, I wanted to get some of the more serious conversations out of the way in this chapter.

* * *

Kara blushed at Morrigan's comment and then continued to the breakfast circle and sat in her usual position eating, rather quickly to try and not taste it. She ate a little less than usual, trying to keep it all down. After breakfast they packed up and headed to Redcliffe. The journey was interesting with Morrigan and Leliana bickering, forcing Sten to separate them. Shale was on constant watch with birds, and when any presented themselves on the road she chased and eventually squashed one or two. Zev was grinning from ear to ear, though with him using the walking stick, it slowed progress down when moving over hills. Wynne kept looking at her and when she attempted to speak with Kara, she always jumped into conversation with another party member. Eventually the old mage waited patiently and cornered her when they stopped for lunch.

"You have been avoiding me,why?"she asked.

"No reason, I just have been preoccupied," said Kara in an awkward manner,"Wait! Darkspawn."

"Now don't you dare try and run away from me now!," Wynne's voice started rising.

"Darkspawn! Heading this way!" yelled Alistair grabbing his sword and shield.

"Alistair, Wynne, Zev with me! Morrigan set up wards around, if anything gets past us. Make sure there are no survivors. Come on!," she called darting off in the direction she sensed them.

They rounded the corner and there lay corpses of villagers. Kara scanned the area but could not find the darkspawn. Suddenly a Hurlock jumped up and shot her with an arrow. Hurlocks came out of everywhere and seemed to overwhelm them. Wynne got up and then she rose her staff in the air. A mass of magic flared out of her and knocked down the darkspawn and Kara felt her wound heal as she pulled out the arrow. Every wave of energy that came off her was making Kara and the rest of the party stronger. It wasn't too long before the last of the Hurlocks were slain. They started to return to the others before Kara heard a loud thump behind her.

"Are you alright?" said Kara concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need some rest," said Wynne.

They returned to the others not mentioning Wynne's collapse. They ate lunch rather quickly before continuing till dusk.

"Wynne I wanted to talk about earlier," asked Kara.

"I think I owe you an explanation for what happened earlier," she sighed.

Wynne then told Kara about her death and how she was possessed by a spirit of the Fade. Then they talked about why the spirit chose her, what she would do with the time she was given, and if she had any regrets. Then Wynne told her about Aneirin and how he ran away from the Circle.

"I will find him if he isn't dead, I promise," she told Wynne.

"Thank you. Now earlier, I was cornering you and going to inquire about you and Zev. When you and he disappeared and didn't return til much later...I wanted to ask you where you thought it was going. He only seems to be keeping one thing on his mind. I question the wisdom of a Grey Warden involved with such an affair. You are a Grey Warden, you have responsibilities and I am afraid you will neglect them," she said.

"I can handle my relationships and my responsibilities," replied Kara.

"But you are a Grey title is not a coat that you can cast away at the end of the day. It should define your every action, your every decision. The way you are acting now, it is not fitting or a Grey Warden." she lectured.

"I can be a Grey Warden and be with Zev at the same time," she responded, her tone getting acidic.

"There may come a time where you have to chose between saving the one you love and saving everyone else," she spoke calmly.

"Are you telling me to end it? Me and Zev can handle anything that comes our way," she beamed at the last bit.

"I have given my advice, do with it as you wish," she sighed.

After that Kara turned on her heel and walked away, stepping out of earshot before acknowledging to Zevran she had been aware of his presence for some time. He slipped out of the shadows and walked beside her when she went to set up her tent.

"I couldn't help myself, my old Crow ways of gathering information...couldn't help myself. I heard what Wynne said about you and me, thanks for sticking up for me, no one has ever done that. In the Crows it was every man for himself. Truly, you are a remarkable woman, but she seemed to be gathering that you and I were together, no?" he said helping her set up her tent, "The time in the woods was fun, but before I could ask what do we do now?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she replied.

"Allow me to make this simple for you Kara, what comes next is entirely up to you. I was raised to take my pleasures where they can be found and they do not come very often. I shall ask nothing more from you than you are willing to give," he said.

"And what about love?" she asked.

"I was born of a whore and bred as an assassin, all I know is of pleasure and death. What room is there in these things for love," he asked finishing the tent set up.

"I see your point and I have had tons of fun with our...conversations. I was...never mind. Let's set your tent up," she said walking away.

They set his up in silence and then when nightfall came Morrigan made dinner. Kara picked at her food and was silent. _Why am I acting this way? I don't feel anything towards him other than a friendship, do I? The night in the woods. This is stupid! Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I may not live through this anyway._

She went to bed early that night and was restless again. The nightmares started over, this time her being the Archdemon and eating everyone else before resuming her former self, black skin and hallow looking eyes were the only differences, and tearing Zevran's skin off with her teeth and claws she had grown. She jolted awake and placed her hand on her head while sitting up. She defiantly wouldn't last if these kept up, and she wondered how Alistair kept going on. She got out of her tent and breathed in the night air, sighing. She paced around the smoldering coals of the campfire for a while daydreaming of her time with Zev. When she snapped out of it she was in front of a tent. Not paying much attention she climbed into it, stopping when she realized the tent belonged to Zevran. He roused and looked at her, he scooted over and patted a spot beside him. She crawled in and layed down, and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Another nightmare? Honestly if it is this bad as a Warden, remind me to never sign up if I survive the Crows," he whispered in her ear,"It is okay _mi, amor_. I am here."

"Yeah," she sighed. Just laying there wishing Zev could hold her like that forever.

She drifted off to sleep and before Zev went to sleep he made sure she was soundly asleep. Before morning came Kara woke and went back to her tent to keep the others from talking. Then she got dressed and made breakfast. Everyone woke up not too long after and things continued normally before they packed up and started off again. The second day wasn't as intresting as the first, and went relatively smoothly, but on the third day they saw smoke coming from Redcliffe. Kara grabbed Alistair, Wynne, and Morrigan before heading into town. There Alistair pulled her aside and told him about being the son of King Maric and how Emmon raised him before his life at the Chantry.

_Great the sarcastic one liner is a prince. Heh, things are about to get complicated. Not that fate has anything against me or anything. I lose my best friend, nearly die, get recruited, nearly die, have Zev come after me, nearly die, get stuck in the dark with the dwarves, not so bad, get trapped in the Fade, killed a demon, get ambushed on the way here, nearly died, get harrased by an old mage, my boyfr-I mean Zev halfway reject me, oh and now have a human prince, I think I am going to have a near death experience soon._

"Crap," she said out loud.

"What? I know the news is sudden but it can't be that bad," Alistair said smiling.

"No no, it isn't that brother. I was thinking of past events, I think I am glad I brought Wynne," she said.

"Why? Getting the willies? Wait, you called me brother!," he jumped back.

"Yes, and it is not like it is a bad thing. I actually miss my family of my clan and you have been looking out for me, so I was wondering...If you would, since I depend on you so much, be my brother," she said bringing her fingers up together.

"Well sure, I guess. I mean you did take my confession...of my family so well, I could always use another sister," he said.

"Another?"she asked before he told her about Goldanna. One more thing to do. She had already got Sten Ashala and Shale her family history, one more thing wouldn't hurt and she was going to Denerim anyway.

They made their way into town and helped preparations for the nightly assault on the town. While the horde came wave after wave, she was really glad she had Morrigan's destructive magic to wipe them out. When the morning came they had a small service for those who fell before meeting the Bann Teagan at the windmill. The Arlessa came frantically towards them requesting the Bann and sneering at Alistair before Kara managed to get some of what was going on out of her. As they entered the dungeon area they met a Blood Mage named Jowan who she freed, getting negative remarks from Wynne and Alistair. They fought their way, and helped out Murdock's daughter, to where Conner was. Apparently he was the cause of all this, turned out he showed signs of being a mage and the Arlessa didn't want him taken so she hired Jowan, who was hired to assassinate Emmon, and with Blood Magic made a pact with a Desire Demon to save his father.

"Why is it that wherever I go there is trouble, I must wear a curse tag from your Maker. I swear, okay what are our options?" she asked mentally exhausted.

Jowan appeared and told them of how he could sacrifice someone to send another into the Fade, but when she learned she just needed lyrium and a whole lot of mages, she decided to revisit the Circle and cash in on her debt from the First Enchanter. It took three days and a lot of gripping from Morrigan who she really wished she left back at Redcliffe but they got the aid they needed and returned. There she sent Morrigan into the Fade as a sort of payback and to assure the task was done. It was a few hours before Morrigan's body returned to life again and the task of freeing Connor was complete. Now it was the Arl's turn to be healed. They found out that they had to look up someone called Genitivi and learn what he knew about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. They traveled to Deneriem and looking up his house and meeting a very suspicious man claiming to be his butler.

"No don't go in there, Genitivi has all his documents and it is a mess," said Waylon.

"All of them? Well then lets go, you can't stop me," Kara said opening the door.

This caused Waylon to attack her but she side stepped and twisted, moving quicker than he coudld and sliced off his head. Picking the lock she slipped inside, and discovered the real Waylon dead in the room. She went for Genitivi's chest and discovered his journal and a map leading to a town called Haven. Heading out Alistair noticed they were passing by Goldanna's house.

"Could we go in?" he asked.

Kara and he went in and found Goldanna, after convincing her. She snapped at him about how they lied and told her that the babe was killed along with the mother. How she was paid for her silence. Alistair just tried his hardest to convince him that he was the baby. Then she accused of Alistair of killing their mother and calling Kara a tart, which if it wasn't for Alistair's defense for her, Kara would have ripped her hair off. Then when she talked about her children, _And I am the tart? Ha! _Goldanna's accusations and squabbling about being poor crushed Alistair.

"I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do. I...feel like a complete idiot," he said.

"Everyone is out for themselves. You should learn that brother." she said walking off.

They returned to Redcliffe and set up how they were going to find the Urn and come back. She decided to take Shale, Morrigan and Alistair up to Haven, donning on her new drake scale armor she had made while she was in Deneriem. She also had her blades enchanted by Sandal with frost, lightning, and Silverlette. It took a week to get there, and by the time they entered the town she was exhausted.

"'Tis a quiet enough village. Looks can be deceiving, of course," said Morrigan.

"Look sharp, I don't like this. Oh look a chicken!," she said pointing a finger in front of them sending Shale in a rage after it.

"Well if there was an ambush waiting, tis no longer a thought," said Morrigan, "I am sure anyone seeing a rampaging golem would run screaming away. Good strategy."

"Thanks but lets look for an inn or something before he head out. I want information," Kara said heading up to a building she was told was a shop. There she found a large chest, her roguish nature caused her hands to twitch before she gave in and picked the lock while Morrigan kept the shopkeeper busy. There finding some boots, and other items of use.

Then they moved onto the Chantry, which seemed to be where the villagers were gathered. Upon asking about Genitivi they were attacked. Kara immediately went straight for the priest, weaving between people before leaping into the air and planting her sword into his chest. The battle was quick using her assassin skills to quickly dispatch the townsfolk and they found Genitivi behind a false wall badly injured. They tended his wounds and he lead them up the mountain and into the temple.


	8. Chapter 8: Expectations

The entrance was massive, and Wynne was taken back by the sight. Kara rolled her eyes and continued. When they reached the main door found it was locked. They ended up exploring the entire area running into insane cultists of Adraste.

"Okay correct me if I am wrong, but aren't Adraste's followers supposed to be decent, peace loving people?" said Kara cleaning off her blade.

"I don't know what is going on, this is very strange. This is not right," stated Wynne.

"Maybe we could convince them to join us in a circle holding hands and singing! No? I thought not," joked Alistair.

They found explored both side passages before finding the key to the Main Hall. They were attacked by Ash Wraiths catching them off guard. Kara was slashed across the chest before being knocked into a wall. With a grunt when she hit the wall, she fell to the ground. Wynne casted a healing spell while Alistair and Sten were keeping them busy, and when Kara rose back up she was pissed. She dove in between two of them and slashed and flourished with her blades to the side and jerked her right hand and brought her blade into the back of the ash wraith to her left. She was relentless with her swings and she didn't stop until the last one dissipated to dust at her feet, she turned around and flipped her long hair behind her back and looked and a speechless Alistair.

"What? It hit me! What was I supposed to do, lay there and bleed? I think not! I will be damned if I let some shit Fade bastard do me in!" she scoffed turning on her heel.

"...Right...Never piss her off," said Alistair following her.

**To the west and into the Caverns, kill the Dragonkind and the Arcane Warrior, find the necklace by the egg. On ward and out, a new meeting awaits.**

Kolgrim as he called himself was the leader and he wanted them to poison the ashes with a vial of dragon's blood he claimed was the new form of Andraste herself. Kara laughed at him calling him crazy, which didn't bode well for her. He, his mages, and his reavers as they were called attacked them. Kara had Wynne petrify Kolgrim while she sent Shale after the reavers and Alistair after the mages. Things went rather smoothly before the spell wore off and they had to turn and face him. Using Shale's massive size, Kara hopped on her back while Shale rampaged and struck the ground making it quake, knocking him off balance. Kara didn't waste this opportunity. She had Wynne put a ward on the ground and then lept off Shale and finished him off with her blade, one piercing his heart and the other slicing deep into his neck.

"Now for that dragon, I want it. Dead. Though I need to augment Shale to deal with the fire, and then change out the fists with Lightning. There! We are ready. Alistair use Shale as a shield when the dragon comes and if it breathes fire. Wynne stay as far as you can when healing, we are going to need a lot of it by the looks of her!," she said,"Alright dragon here we are!"

Nothing happened. Kara yelled at the dragon for a few more moments before Shale got bored and walked over and kicked a shiny disk that hung on two ropes. This provoked the dragon to come down off her perch and attack, and they scrambled back to the positions Kara stated. She was trying to get behind the dragon when a big foot came heading towards her face. She dodged out of the way in the nick of time. _Okay bad idea. New plan. _Before she could think the wyvern flapped her wings causing everyone to fall and be sucked to her feet.

"Shit! Oh shit, oh shit! Up!" screamed Kara.

She leaped up and sped towards Wynne and was dragging her behind herself. Wynne was about to complain before she saw the dragons flames licking her robe, then she called to go a bit faster while casting a healing spell and one for regeneration on Alistar who took quite a bit of burn.

"Ow with the pain and the...Ow!" he cried before the healing spells kicked in.

"If it would refrain from its squishy noises, we could continue out Uhg!" Shale said while grabbing on the dragon's neck when it stapped at her.

Shale hung on with one arm and pounded on the dragon's head with the other, earning total awesome points to Kara. Then the dragon kept bucking and shaking her head about, Shale still clinging on. The dragon turned her attention to Alistair snapping him up and shaking him about before flinging him up in the air and catching him back in her mouth. Kara had found herself underneath the beasts belly and kept stabbing upwards as fast as she could before her arms got tired. When the dragon flung Alistair back down to the earth, and finally flung Shale off of her, she leaped up and landed facing Kara and shot a fireball. This was a direct hit, but because her new armor it didn't hurt as much as it would, but it still hurt. Wynne was forced to group heal and tried to keep Alistair among the living at the same time, after assuring he was going to be alright she drank a lyrium potion.

The fight lasted for what would seem hours to them, giving everything they had and the dragon was barely budging in ferocity. Kara thought she saw an opening and went for it, but it was a ruse. The dragon snapped her up when she was in range and preformed the same move she did to Alistair. She cried out in pain as she felt her blood seeping through her armor and into the dragon's mouth. When she was dropped her vision was fading and everything seemed to become harder to hear. _Shit! I knew I was in for one of these!_

She closed her eyes and found herself in the Fade. There was Duncan and all the other Grey Wardens cheering at her and laughing. Duncan walked up to her and held out a hand. She shook it and then looked at him and frowned.

"I am dead, great," she said heavy on the sarcasm.

"No, it is not your time. Not yet. You still have so much more to do my dear friend. I am so proud of you and Alistair doing everything so far with so little, give him my thanks. Time to go," said Duncan waving at her.

She awoke, the battle still raging on around her, but this time the dragon looked more than a little hurt. Checking herself, she still had a gaping wound from the dragon's teeth but she would live with a nasty scar to remind her of her mistake. She lept up and tried the move again, this time bating the dragon to attack her. The dragon fell for it, and she leaped up on the dragons head digging her sword into the skull of the dragon. The dragon flung her up and she spun in the air before coming back down and stabbing both swords in the dragons spine before one last double blade into the base of the beast's skull. As the dragon fell, she hopped off of it and looked at her companions.

"You wanted this, then you nearly die on us, only to have you come back and kill that! I should be mad at you, but that was really cool," Alistair said with a laugh.

She picked up a collar for her dog and a dragon scale for her trouble. Next they moved on to the building ahead of them. This was called the gauntlet and she was forced to verbally regret her past with Tamlen while the others had thier trial. Then they were asked riddles, and then she had a brush with Tamlen himself, then they faced shadows of themselves. The next room had them build a bridge out of nothing, which made Kara question how long this bloody thing would last before they finally got to the room that held Adraste's Ashes. There they had to strip naked and walk through fire, which Kara laughed at Alistair's remark on seeing Wynne naked. After passing all trials, she climbed the stairs to get the ashes for the Arl. Before leaving though she opened the two chests and looted the corpse, and after they were met my Genitivi about the ashes. There they decided to share Adraste to the world, and with the dragon slain, it shouldn't be a problem.

They made their way as quickly as they could, even with the occasional darkspwn attack and bandits, they made good time. There they woke the Arl from his coma and she was commended for her service and then they decided Jowan's fate. She convinced the Arl to let him live, to help them against the campaign they were going to wage against Logain. He allowed them to stay in Redcliffe as long as they needed for rest, which was most welcome to Kara as she mended. That night they made sleeping arrangements and Kara gave Alistair his mother's amulet. He was very thankful to her, and then for the first time called her sister. Then when Emmon propose he run to be king and Kara seconded the opinion he and she ended up fighting the whole way to his room.

"I don't want to be king, I told you this already! Why won't your people listen?" he yelled.

"Well you are the son of Meric, and that bitch on the throne now, no doubt has probably been in with her father since square one," she argued back, "I personally don't want her able to hunt the last of us down."

"Hey that bitch was my brother's wife!" he retorted, "Show some respect!"

"I am showing her all the respect I can! Not hunting her down and slicing her throat while she sleeps!," she said nearly screaming at the end.

"Oh fine! I give up. You are just as hardheaded as they come!," he yelled before shutting up.

"Fine!" she said while walking in the door. After that there was an awkward silence before Alistair decided to speak again.

"Now that you are my sister, the only family besides the Arl, I have to talk about you and Zev. What do you see in him honestly?" he said setting her down.

"We are not having this conversation...we are..great. What I see in Zev, well brother...He makes me laugh all the time, he can keep up with me while sparring, and the jokes we play on one another! He can also be kind of sweet and caring." she looked up at him,"Well on that note I am going to go if you don't mind brother."

He caught her shoulder before she could get away. Then he tossed her back on the bed.

"I will not have a sister of mine fraternizing with someone like him! You do remember he tired to kill you?" he said voice rasing.

"Yeah...your right he does slay me," she sighed.

"That was not what I meant. Hell if I will be king just so I can order you to not be with him, I don't like him. He is too shifty," he said crossing his arms.

"Aww you're so cute when you are like this Alistair!," she teased, "But honestly. I can handle myself with Zev, and if he does hurt me, I doubt he will live long enough to let you in on the fun I will have. Just imagine me in one of my rages and him."

"Yeah...you do have a point," he said," I wouldn't want to be in your bad graces. Just promise me I will never hear you two about it. Morrigan cornered me one day and described it, in detail. It was horrible."

One last treaty before they would be able to have an army. The last one she dreaded the most, she would have to visit her people. The one's she betrayed by letting Tamlen die, and then she left them. This was not going to be easy but everyone expected her to gather the army and defeat the blight, so how was this going to go over.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions

She walked to her room in a daze. All of a normal person's nightmares were about to come true, but she wasn't normal. She abandoned her people to travel with humans and everything that had happened. She wondered how much she had changed. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and someone purred in her ear.

"With all your daydreaming, _mi amor_, I could have killed you. You have far too much on your mind," he purred again,"Is there any way I can take some of that off you?"

"Oh that reminds me, stay away from Alistair, he has it in for you," she told him which caused him to smirk,"Oh no, no no no no! Stay! I think I need some rest and relaxation of the Antivain kind."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you in your current state," he said cupping her face and planting a gentle kiss on her.

She let out a slight moan, wrapping her arms around him. She moved back on the bed and sat down with him, breaking the kiss he hopped up.

"Stay here, I want to surprise you! Close your eyes!" she said placing his hands over his eyes.

"Oh a surprise! Ah, I can't wait. What is it? Flowers, gifts of deadly poison perhaps?" he smirked.

She ran and grabbed her pack before returning with rope and a blindfold. Before Zev could do anything she tackled him and had him tied to the headboard, which she really liked about her room. He laughed at his predicament and eyed her with hunger, this made Kara tie the scarf she acquired around his eyes.

"I think I am liking this game," he said,"Could we play this more often?"

"Maybe...it depends on how well I am entertained," she said in his ear.

Kara placed a gentle kiss on his lips while she raked her nails down his chest, wishing she had of stripped him before tying him up. When she reached the bottom of his shirt she pulled it up while taking his bottom lip into her mouth. She only stopped long enough to pull his shirt over his head, then returned to his mouth while her hands explored his muscled chest. Zev moaned slightly and wriggled under her touch, this made Kara laugh evilly at him.

"Oh more plans? And I was just getting used to the torture," he mused.

"Quiet!" she ordered,"prisoners don't speak."

"Tease," he coolly remarked.

"Naturally," she giggled after wards.

Returning to the task at hand, she gingerly kissed his neck and strategically places markings on his neck. Taking her hands up she teased his nipples like he did hers in the forest making him moan and laugh. Complimenting her on her learning abilities before she took one nipple into her mouth teasing it and making him gasp for air. Moving lower with her kisses and her hands, she undid his pants and began sucking and biting his hips, making sure to leave more than one mark on his golden skin. Helping her along, he lifted his hips, smiling when he could feel her gaze upon him. She gently placed one hand on his belly while she took in his full measure, then she placed her hand along him and began to message him. This caused him to squirm a little bit.

"Kara, I knew you were tutored in ways such as this but I never knew you- Ah!" he yelped in pleasure as Kara took him into her mouth.

She sucked an swirled her tongue around him while slowly moving her hand back and forth. He arched his back to her and writhed under her movements before whimpering when she stopped toying with him.

"Complaint? Good, I am doing my job," she teased.

"I will reveal all my secrets if you would please continue," he sounded halfway begging, halfway daring her own.

She returned to teasing him until she could feel that his hardness was getting painful. She slipped out of her pants and then slid him into her. Rocking her hips back and forth, almost dancing, Zevran hummed and moaned a tune for her. She laughed and then began to stretch and bite along his hips, chest, neck, and shoulders as she quickened her pace. He bit his lip, trying to hold back, but he sensual dance she was letting loose on him had him going overboard to soon. As she herself was nearing her release, she blindfolded him so she could look in those honey eyes. He saw a cold glare of want and a warm glow of need in her eyes, making him smirk before he lost control and his release ripped through him, and in turn she had hers.

"I...like...You should do this more often that dance you did on my hips, not many women could be capable of doing that, and you! Oh, _eso era maravilloso_ _mi pequeño gatito descarado del sexo._" he said tossing an arm around her and cuddling her,"You feel better no?"

"Yes...my love, I do. I don't know though. The Dalish, we have to see the Dalish...Oh but on a happier note, and your real present...Here are some boots I found in Haven. I thought you might like them, and hey how did you get untied?" she asked.

"I am a Crow, getting out of bindings, though I think I like being in them more," he said," Do I still get my treat for being a good boy?"

She gave him the boots she found and he was overjoyed. After he made sure the boots fit and strut around in nothing but them, and remarked he should show it to the rest of the group but Kara pulled him back into bed persuading him it wasn't a good idea. Kicking off the boots they climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep. The morning brought Alistair knocking on the door, but he didn't exactly knock, and going in. Kara and Zev both threw a knife that landed on either side of his head and both jumped up still naked grabbing weapons. When Kara realized who it was she stood there blushing before jerking the bedsheets and wrapping herself around them.

"You," he pointed to Zevran, "Talk. Now!"

"If you insist my friend. Shall I come as I am now or can I at least put on the pants that were ripped off me?" he asked looking around.

"Pants...dear god put some pants on. Kara, Wynne wants a word with you. We need to be leaving soon so get dressed for the Maker's sake!", Alistair said walking out the door.

"We are in trouble I think...So shall we sneak around the back or subterfuge and charm?" she asked Zev when she found her shirt.

"Oh I am yours," he said growling slightly tempting her for a morning exercise.

They dressed and when they both stepped out the door and were instantly pulled in separate directions by Wynne and Alistair. Kara noticed that Alistair was getting really close to him, trying not to let her hear his words. Although they were still in earshot.

Alistair pulled Zevran tightly and wrapped his arm around him before speaking..

"So let me ask you something. What are your intentions with her?" he asked Zev.

"You speak of her as if she is not present. She is just right over there, you know..." he replied pointing in her direction.

"Don't dodge the question. I'm serious" he replied.

" Is this brotherly concern I detect? Or something else? Perhaps you are concerned for me, yes?" he jested.

"I am just asking what your intentions are. You did try to kill us all, remember?" asked Alistair.

"And now I owe her a blood debt, as she has spared my life. It has brought us... closer together," he nearly purred the last word.

"Is that a smirk? Are you smirking at me?" Alistair's voice was getting agitated sounding.

"I assure you, ser, that I am not smirking. No smirking here, no," he said offering his hands up acting innocent.

"Well, just... watch yourself, then. I'll be keeping an eye on you," said Alistair before walking off towards the mess hall.

Kara smirked and giggled to herself as the last words came out of Alistair's mouth. Before Wynne cleared her throat bringing her attention back to Wynne.

"I must apologize for my actions earlier. There seems to be something special between you and him. His demeanor changes whenever he is around you and there is a tenderness to his gaze I have not noticed until now. What you have may not last forever, death and duty may part you. Its worthiness is not diminished because of that, I should have seen this before. Instead you learn to spend every precious moment together, knowing it may be the last. And for those of us watching, it brings warmth to these old bones that something so beautiful can be found in the midst of all this chaos and strife." she said looking at Wynne.

"Wynne, I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess, now if I could tell Zev how I feel. I know I want him but sometimes I just need him, that is love. I don't know if he feels the same way," she said looking down.

"Oh dear child, you can face a horde of darkspawn, but a simple confession is difficult. The Maker has a sense of humor," she laughed, "Here is your chance, here he comes."

_Oh the Maker, Oh my gods! Did he hear that? I hope not..._

"So you and Wynne, I heard some bits and pieces, but did she harass you again?" he asked.

"No not exactly, she um, apologized for her earlier comments in camp and wished us the best. In our relationship," she blushed, "Not that I have any problems with it, only that of my own and...I-I think I love you...Zevran. I want you and need you here by my side at the same time, that is what is called love. If it is then I love you."

He stared blankly at her for a moment before smiling,"Ah ha! I knew this would happen eventually! You couldn't resist the Zevran charm, no?"

"Yes, well um unless you have anything else to add, I will be going down to breakfast with my brother Alistair, sort of informally adopted each other," she said sort of frolicing away.

They went to the Dalish camp in the Brecilian Forest greeted by a hunter. When asked to be taken to the leader, the hunter agreed showing Kara and Morrigan around while keeping a close eye of Alistair and Zevran. They were taken to Zathrian who greeted them.

"_Andaran atish'an hahren_," spoke Kara as she spoke to him.

"_Aneth ara lethallan_, it is a troubling time that you have come," said Zathrian then going into more detail about the curse and how she must slay Witherfang.

"_Ma nuvenin hahren_, it shall be done," she said walking away without asking anymore questions.

Even Morrigan was surprised of her eagerness of killing the werewolves and how she didn't ask questions before going into the rest of the camp, picking up some side jobs for her to do. When they got into the forest she slayed a few wolves before heading to the left, there finding the Grand Oak Tree, which Morrigan liked. Then they progressed quite swiftly through the forest killing werewolves along the way and meeting Swiftrunner, and a few steps later found Deygan, who she carried . She tried killing him before he ran off but her bow skills were quite out of tune since he used them last. Into the East Brecilian forest, gathering some Ironwood, and while walking found Danlya, who was put out of her misery. Finally one of her companions spoke.

"Can we please stop moving like a forced march! 'Tis not going to get us anywhere if we are lost. Ever since you came into that camp you have been acting weird. You barely acknowledged Zevran in the camp and when you walked into Alistair I thought you were going to rip his head off. Though that wouldn't be such a bad improvement for him, you need to stop and rest right now. I am not moving a moment farther until you explain yourself!," said Morrigan with a few shrieks in her words.

"Why does it matter to you, none of you are Dalish. I must make up for what I did and here is the perfect chance. Helping this clan's _hahren _and purging the world of those shameless _shems_. I dare one of them to come at me so I can rip its throat out!,"said Kara fuming.

"Oh no, he is in one of those moods again. I am not here, I will be over there if you need me," said Alistiar backing away slowly.

"Coward," accused Morrigan, "Listen, I agree that we need to have these treaties fulfilled if we are going to defeat the darkspawn but you are forcing us ahead nearly to recklessness. 'Tis not wise one bit, and if this is how you are going to persuade the Dalish, you can reconsider my request that I made to you about visiting my mother on my behalf."

Zev sighed and tried to see if he could calm her down, "Kara...stop! Morrigan is right, if you keep going on like this you are going to walk into something we can't handle. Now I have no doubts on Morrigan's magic skills but she is not used to the healing kind and you are becoming very volatile among other things. I thought last night could rid you of this but I see it didn't help. I know you Dalish are very, _enérgico libre _one might say but this is insanity!"

"Zev!" Kara snapped, "This is my...Oh come on! Every time! I hate darkspawn, we have an Ogre heading our way. Morrigan give them a nice welcoming present."

Kara took up her bow while Zev slipped in the shadows, and Alistair took a few steps in front of Morrigan. The blizzard slowed them down quite a bit and those who weren't killed by the blizzard our Kara's bow skills, fell to Zevran's sneaking about and Alistair's sword skills. They ended up going around the bend and finding a rather dead area with a tomb, Kara's curiosity got the better of her and summoned a Revenant. It was difficult but not nearly as the dragon, and with Morrigan's ice magic and Alistair's fine use of being a 'meat shield' it was dispatched quickly. After looting it, they found a rather fine looking piece of armor and then Kara said that they should try and find the other pieces. Turning another corner they found the Hermit that the Grand Oak asked them to retrieve his acorn for him. It wasn't too hard for them to dispatch the Hermit with a supply of Templar skill, Magebane, and a nice frosting from Morrigan.

**Back to the Oak, behind him, a campsite with interesting loot, and along the way the other tombs found. Witherfang found and into the ruins with a lot of exploring, now a sudden roar.**

"You know we could find another way," said Alistair.

"Yes your quite right Alistair, something seems amiss, and we should not go this way,"

said Zevran.

Both Morrigan and Kara said cowards at the exact same time before they continued and had the boys at their heels. After disarming a few of the traps they found themselves up against another dragonkind, which was rather simple to kill, though it seemed to like Morrigan too much. Looting the dragon's stash left Kara a really nice new bow she cursed herself for not coming here sooner and picking it up. They moved on and found a phylactery that proved useful and allowed someone to learn how to be a Arcane Warrior. After farther exploring they found an Arcane Horror that caused Morrigan a concussion and made Alistair laugh before she sent a bolt of lightning his way.

They finally made their way into the Lair and found a elven ritual that Kara preformed before poking about and getting attacked by a few Wraiths and skeletons. After that was completed Kara found the last piece of the Juggernaut set, which was magically inscribed on the inside of the helmet. After turning around and a lot of werewolves slain, with the entire party running ragged and with more than a few injuries, they found the Gatekeeper who Kara persuaded to take her and her companions to the Lady. The Lady told Kara about the true nature of the curse, causing Kara to bite her lip and lower her head in shame. _My friends were right, my blindness nearly got us killed in the process and now I nearly shamefully killed another creature that wouldn't truly end the curse. Zathrian, I need you here now! _

"I will bring Zathrian here, my lady," she rose her head and turned to her companions, " _Ir Abelas Lethallin._ I have shamed myself by blindly following a cause that was not my own and it nearly ended us...I have no more words to speak."

"I am just glad you finally saw it," said Alistair with a bit of trouble due to Morrigan 'patching up his injuries' that just so happened to include his mouth.

"I don't know,"said Morrigan, "You nearly drove us all away for your stupid honor. I can't hardly believe I am agreeing with that Circle hag, but you are a Grey Warden. Such matters should not bother you so."

Kara looked at Zev with a tear in her eye. Zev just smirked and said, "Look watching you beat yourself over something wasn't pleasant, and you taking it out on us was not fun. I suppose I can forgive you this once. Hell even Morrigan did."

"Tis not so, I just offered some advice!," she said glaring more.

"Ha ha! Dear Morrigan it is called reading between the lines!" he jested.

"Oh read between my fireballs," she yelled at him reading the spell.

Kara calmed her party down, and revived odd looks from the werewolves and Lady before heading out the door and to get Zathrian, who was conveniently right outside the Lair. Kara convinced him to speak with the Lady, who was really Witherfang, and now she found herself trying to be persuaded to take his side or get out. She didn't want to have anymore of this but she conviced him to lift the curse after killing his Sylvans he summoned and knocking him down. This killed the Lady and Zathrian, leaving her to bear the news to the new _hahren_. With the last of the treaties in order she headed back to Redcliffe, turning in the side jobs and getting Zev a new bow, learning the Ranger skills, and the Dalish gloves she found in the chest by the campsite. They stopped for a short rest before falling asleep. There Kara had a nightmare about the Archdemon, roaring and looking straight at her, jolting awake she ran out of her tent and saw a flipped out Alistair.

He ran up to her and grabbed her, "It was like the Archdemon saw us! Saw us! What does that mean? I-wait did you hear that?"

"Yes and I didn't like it. Everyone wake up! Attack!" Kara screamed before jumping to her tent and grabbing her blades.

Everyone scrambled out of bed and grabbed their weapons and heard a high pitched shriek approaching before the actual Shrieks came and attacked camp. Everyone was trying to stave off the attack when Kara caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye heading into the forest. Before it could get to far she stopped it, knocking it to the ground.

"You-lethallan!" it said with a familiar voice.

"Oh god Tamlen! Is that you! I-" said Kara getting closer to it.

"I can't-don't come near me! Stay away!" he said getting up and heading into the forest.

Kara darted after him, leaving everyone behind, "Tamlen no! I just found you, wait!"

He stopped and turned to her and told her of the song and how it called to him to kill her. Begging for an end Kara just couldn't take it she fell to her knees.

"Oh Tamlen I am so sorry. I swear I searched," she cried," I can't kill you, it is my fault that you are like this."

Tamlen mumbled something before charging at her and shrieking. Kara tried to dive out of the way but wasn't fast enough. Tamlen grabbed her by her foot in his mouth and ran through the trees. Kara tried as hard as she could to kick him off her, then digging her blade into the ground, but it wasn't enough she was still stuck with him. He suddenly stopped and turned on her, leaping up and trying to tear into her chest with new found claws. With only one blade and her arm she defended herself as best she could, receiving horrible claw marks and punctures from him. She screamed out in pain before she brought her foot up and kicked Tamlen away from her. Getting up she hopped back towards camp as fast as she could. She didn't make if far before she received a fresh set of claw marks in the back.

She tried to get up again and again, but the creature toyed with her and clawed her up to pieces. Fighting her way and it, she only found herself a few extra feet forward, crawling. Feeling that she didn't have much longer left, she slumped down on the ground hearing a shreik above her. _Tamlen, I knew I deserved this...but...if only..._those were the last things she thought of before fading away into the Fade once more. This time everything was black and cold, like she knew the Fade sent her here for failing. She curled up with her arms around her legs for what seemed like seconds before a familiar voice called her name. It was Wynne, they found her and not a moment too soon, she thought she really had done herself in now. She got up and dusted her legs off before moving towards the voice and the warmth that it brought.


	10. Chapter 10: More than Lucky

Okay...I thought I would start this chapter with a little curve, and having nothing to do with the actual story line...making it up. It turned out to be a really good set up for the closing of the relationship conversations that Zev would have...and I think it turned out well. Still crossing fingers about that. Now I was going to end this a little later in the actual story line but when scrolling through my page I realized I had way too much and I wasn't giving enough for that last home stretch. I want to end the main story of this with a little bit of a sad, and yet happy ending full of complications...and questions (probably more for the characters than the readers).

As for continuing to Awakening story line...I am really tempted but I don't know if I want to put it into this story as well. I want a little bit of time in between Origins and Awakening...

To all my readers, you have made this really fun for me. I didn't know that I would have so many readers and hits over the world. That took me back and made me shed a tear or two out of overwhelming feelings. Thanks guys!

* * *

She woke in a strange room feeling really cold and wet. She jerked up and sat there for a few moments before bringing her hand up to her face.

"Ugh, how long have I been out," she muttered to herself.

She slinked off the table she had been put on and heard a terrible scream from behind her before she whipped around and saw a serving girl turn around and run up the stairs. She headed towards the noise of shouts and other mayhem before slowly moving around and checking out her surroundings...was she in a wine cellar? She went to the stairs and climbed them wondering what the hell happened and why she was naked, in a wine cellar, and why she smelled like Oghren after the time he fell in the lake ended up getting clean somehow...but after his three ales. She climbed up the stairs into the kitchen, where apparently the whole staff was cleared out, and grabbed a nearby apron to cover herself. While dressing she noticed her wounds had been burnt to try and stop the bleeding and she would scar, some were already healed while others looked like the bleeding had stopped. A solider burst through the door with a sword raised in the air before rushing at her.

"Die evil demon!," he yelled before slashing down at the elf in front of him.

Kara just side stepped out of the blades range, grabbed his arm, broke his wrist and elbow to disarm him and then finished him off by snapping his neck. She could have been captured by Loghain but why she would be in a wine cellar instead of a cell she had no clue. She picked up the sword he had, though she wanted the armor it was too heavy, and went on her way. As she kept walking things started to look familiar and she found her way into a armory, picking up some leather armor, hating she didn't have any undergarments, putting it on and grabbing another sword. After the armory she passed by another familiar room, the mess hall, pretending to be a solider she made her way down the hallway. _If I am where I think I am this turn should lead me to the...hey the stairs! I am at Emmons! Where is everyone?_

Before she could get through the door she heard some footsteps behind her and jumped onto the stairs and hid herself from a near by patrol, then mentally kicked herself for doing that, they weren't her enemies. Although she could learn of why she was in the cellar. She followed the patrol into the room where she first met Connar. Looking around for anyone she could recognize she listened to idle rumors. Learning some captain was messing around with a maid, how Emmon had gone to Denerim, and how her friends had brought her body here after the shriek attack. Okay so she was believed dead, things were not looking good. _Great do all the work just to break your friends spirits when you die...Wonder how long I have been dead? Why did I not instantly come back like I did last time Wynne preformed that spell on me? Okay headache, time to get the Denerim before something goes really wrong. _

She snuck out of the castle, just in case another maid recognized her, stole a horse and made her way to Denerim. She rode day and night, as long as the horse was able, and only stopped to water him, and let him graze. It wasn't too much longer before she reached the capital. Asking around town she was able to find where Emmon was staying and she made her way there, sneaking about before she was caught by a guard.

"You there! I don't recognize you. State your business," he shouted at her,

Putting on her best, just hit puberty, man voice, hoping he was too stupid to actually regard her height she said, "I am Ser...Redcross, John Redcross from Redcliffe. I come with a message for Arl Emmon."

_Please let him be an idiot. I don't want to explain why Emmon has to get a new Captain of the Guard._

"How old are you boy?" he questioned.

"Fifteen summers sir! I am the last of my friends to be able to join..." she said putting on her best performance.

"Ah good that you joined the fine ranks of Redcliffe, your father a mercenary, Thomas Redcross, I knew him back at my academy days," the captain droned on before Kara gave up and knocked him out with his own shield she slipped off him.

_Long winded and stupid. Heh, ah well at least he is alive. Now where would the rooms be. Down the hall to the left..._ she thought walking through the door. No one was around so she decided to walk around and explore the place. While wondering she discovered a dining room, library, some large room that divided the two halves of the house, a large room with a fire going, another with an empty look about it, and one with a locked door. Listening in she could hear murmmers of her companions squabbling about what to do. Some wanted Alistair to take charge, others wanted to go back to Redcliffe and give Kara a decent burial, and the rest she tuned out. Grabbing the door knob she opened the door slowly, and entered but when she got in, a battalion of knights could have entered and no one would have noticed. All of them were intent with the arguments and the important ones had their backs turned.

"I am telling you I am a bad leader," yelled Alistair at Emmon and Wynne.

"I swear if Kara were to see us like this she would have all of our heads," said Leliana.

"Yes, it was most efficient at taking heads, and helping me with birds," said Shale.

Karasu had had enough and she tried to get their attention by clearing her throat, but it failed to work. When she got tired of being ignored she cut the straps holding Alistair's shield on his back, which he didn't notice the weight shift, and then threw it on the ground and began wailing on the shield with her blades making a large ruckus. The noise caused everyone to turn around and stare at her like she was nuts.

"What in the Maker's name has gotten into you," said Leliana.

"If you don't mind we are busy, come back later soldier," said Emmon.

"Look at you, all of you. Squabbling like children! After everything you would have learned something by now. I swear I won't leave until this is finished and I chew out all of you individually," said Kara taking off her helmet.

Everyone stared at her. Some drew weapons, others just couldn't budge. Nobody could come to grips with the fact Kara was alive and standing in front of them. Alistiar finally went forward with his hand out muttering something she really didn't care to try and understand. When his hand reached her face, he smiled and jerked her into his arms, hugging her far too tightly for her liking.

"Your alive. I thought-we thought. When we found you, you were so badly torn up we didn't think you would make it. You spent days under Wynne's healing magic and looked like you were coming back to us before a few days ago you died. Now you are hear, non undead too! you are undead aren't you?" Alistair said pulling her away from himself.

"Yes I am not undead. I guess I could be like Wynne but when I went to the Fade it was dark this time. I heard Wynne's voice calling to me but I couldn't run fast enough. I kept trying until I fell, after I fell I panicked. Then the ground whooshed up at me and I jolted away smelling like a brewery and finding out you guys were here," she said, "I don't know what happened but here I am."

"Your spirit must have gotten trapped in the Fade, someone didn't want you getting out," said Wynne, "Who would go through so much trouble to keep you lost. Who would know something like that, unless it is Jowan."

"No Jowan wouldn't do something like that, not after I spared his life," she said getting all business like,"Has Loghain came here yet?"

"No he hasn't. I am not sure if word got out to him of your death, but he hasn't came here, or sent anyone here," said Emmon, "Kara, it is good to see you are alive."

Everyone gathered around her, all but Zevran. She saw him slip out the door and head down in the hallway. When she greeted everyone, answered their questions, and got her gear back, she went looking for him. He was outside sparring with a couple of Emmon's men, trying to teach some of the newer recruits how to fight. She stood there and watched him, biding her time and then trying to form answers in her head and how she was going to go about all of this. When he went three on one, Kara laughed to herself and decided to get into the spar to start the conversation, knocking out the first recruit that he parried away and jumping in his place. Soon it was just him and her, with his back towards her, she went in for the strike and he nimbly ducked and came up for a stab. She parried his blows, and he the same, before they were at a stalemate.

"Everyone dismissed," he said grimly, while walking away from her.

"Zev," she said catching up to him, trying to read his cold expression, "I know this is weird but I am back."

"Yes you are," his voice losing all emotion, his face going blank, his Crow training, "Now why have you come for me. Trying to tell me my debt to you has been paid? Hm, I wonder. Telling me since you are were dead I could go back to the Crows?"

"Well you could, but that is not why I am here," she stopped him in the courtyard," I wanted to know what happened...where this leaves..."

"Oh see where this is going," his voice went from cool, to 'you will get frostbite because this is so cold' cold," You want to know where this leaves us. I don't know. When you died all I could think was how I failed you. Just like my last mission. Everything felt the same, only this time it was you..."

"Zevran," she stopped him and held onto his arm, fighting back tears " I did not die and come back just for someone I love to talk to me like this! I am sorry I left you, but what was I to do? I was bleeding badly, but at least my death isn't permanent. I could still be back there in the wine cellar, right not I kida wish I was still there...you are tearing me to pieces more than Tamlen, the thing that attacked me, ever could."

Kara stomped off finding Morrigan and was told where her room was. She went into her room, with Morrigan trailing her heels, and leaped onto the bed. She jerked up a pillow and screamed into it before they were replaced by sobs. She did have to see it from Zev's side, she did die. _But at least he could say he missed her or something. All I could think of how I failed you? Come on, I love you and you are thinking of your oath...you sorry son of a bitch. No...that would insult Abraxies...okay fine son of a brood mother!_

"Love," said Morrigan, "And this is why I am glad I never knew it. Look at yourself, you look just like he did all teary and mopey. Next thing you are going to do is compare him to someone else. I swear for an hour he sat with Oghren and drank himself silly! Then he muttered something about love and women and..."

"Wh-wha-did you-sa-say?" Kara sniffled.

"You heard me and I am not going to repeat myself," scoffed Morrigan, "That and not that you are awake 'tis time you help me with my mother."

Kara jumped from the bed, wiped her eyes and nose, and sped down to find Zevran again. If she heard Morrigan correctly she said something about Zev and love and she had to find out about it. She turned the corner to end up running smack into him, colliding with his head. After pulling herself to her feet and helping him up she started frantically apologizing, and barely making room for her to breathe before he stopped her. There he looked awkward but he then went into the story of his last mission with Rinna and Talisian. After the story was told, Kara stepped back for a moment.

"When you meant I reminded me about your last mission, it was like I was Rinna wasn't it," Kara said heartbroken, "So I just brought up bad memories. I am sorry."

"You misunderstand, _mi amor_, it wasn't the person I was remembering. It was the feeling,"he said in an akward type way,"No that is not right, I mean I don't know what do say. I am all confused, what I was trained to think says what I feel is wrong, but I can't help it."

"So you are saying you...you love me," she said to him, "After all this time, you just say it now. After every time I have told you. I sat here thinking my feelings were never going to be returned, but here you are...Zev! I promise never to leave you again. This is my oath I swear."

After making out in the hall way to make up, they were interrupted by Alistair who was informing them of Loghain's entrance to the estate. After that Kara was charged with seeking out the Arls and Arlessas to convince them to get on her side. After cleaning up the streets, Kara returned to find out that Anora was being held captive and went to rescue her. Everything went well, they even found another Grey Warden Riordan and a few others able to help her against Loghain, until they were caught by guards and having Anora panic, sending Kara and Alistair to jail. After a few Antivian curses learned from Zevran she went quietly and found herself and Alistiar mostly naked in Fort Drakon. After being rescued by Morrigan and Zev they headed back to the estate where, when Kara first spotted Anora, Kara leaped at her only to be pulled off by Sten before she could rip out any of the queen's hair.

Before moving on to speak with the woman, Kara thought she would take her anger out on Flemmeth, and made her way down with Zev, Shale, and Wynne. Not having too much trouble, it was not very long before she returned with Flemmeth's real grimiroe and a new robe for Morrigan to wear. Emmon wanted Kara to convince Anora to turn against her father but Alistair thought it best to convince Emmon that she would need a while to cool off.

"I refuse to see that bitch. I will hang her by her skinny neck for what she did. After I save her from Rendon Howe, this is how she repays both me and Alistair, by throwing us in jail! I don't care if she sent word of what happened. I will hurt her," Kara said pacing in front of Emmon, who was growing pale at some of the more descriptive ways she vented about killing Anora.

"Sis, calm down. We need her. Alive. If she plays along we may have a shot at taking Loghain down, that and if you didn't rescue her, you wouldn't have gotten those other nobels to pledge against him," Alistiar said, careful not to get in arms reach, "Think it over, calm down for the night and in the morning you will speak with her."

"Alistiar, I refu-Oh no! Not the puppy eyes," Kara said trying not to look at Alistiar," No, I said no! And even if you manage to convince-this isn't working. Alright fine, you win."

Kara glared at her brother and he just smiled at her with the 'Ha! I won' look. She placed her hand on her forehead before shaking it and walking to her room. Going through her mind trying to figure out who she hadn't done anything for: Oghren, Leliana, Wynne, and Zev were left. She stopped at her door and then searched around for all of them asking them questions, especially Leliana who had assassins come after her while they were traveling to Denerim. Well after gathering the information she set out a plan, since she was in Denerim and it wasn't too late, she and Leliana went after Marjorlanne. They were ambushed at the door but it wasn't too hard to pick everyone off and then kill Marjorlanne herself. Feeling accomplished, but a bit bad for Leliana, she walked along the streets of Deneriem away from everyone. Sten, Leliana, and Wynne walked ahead while Kara stopped at a peculiar shop, there meeting someone named Cesar. After she traded for more recipes of the toxic kind she made her way back to Emmon's estate, only to be pulled away by a hooded character about her size.

"What is it Zev,"she asked him annoyed,"Were you following me?"

"_Mi amor_, I was walking to the local tavern to meet an old friend of min and to have my hand in stealing from the drunken upper class...Only to come out richer and wiser, and then to see you talking with Cesar," his voice at a whisper,"Look he is not the sort you should be messing with, trust me. I know you have the skills for it, but I refuse to let you do it!"

"He is working for the Crows and he is interested in me," she told him, "Look I just wanted to know what my options were. I don't want to join their kind. Look what it did to you, well besides sending you my way, nothing good came out of it. I am not going to risk losing you over something like that. Even if it is fun and...never mind you get my point."

"Mmm, seems you are informed well," he said, "How did you figure this out."

"He is dressed far too flamboyantly and well to be a simple foreign shopkeeper, and when I mentioned your name on purpose his stature changed," she told him,"So if you don't mind I want to go to bed...I have a ways to travel to help Oghren and Wynne. I am trying to avoid Alistair and Anora."

He laughed at her and followed her into her room where they played a game of pirates at the amusement of Zev. The morning brought her up early and down to breakfast. She ate very quickly and would have gotten away if it wasn't for the taint making her hungrier than normal, Alistair caught her trying to get out. He called her over to his side of the table where he reminded her about Anora, and then he chatted with her about the Grey Wardens and the changes that they went through.

"What do you mean larger appetite?" she asked him sarcastically.

"You just had six bowls of porridge, three helpings of eggs, and I think enough bacon to equal a rather large pig!" he told her laughing, "I am glad you get exercise on a daily basis, otherwise..."

"Ha ha," she spat out, "You don't need to tell me how much I eat...If I recall this is your fifth helping."

"Hey I am not denying it," he said tossing his hands up, "I am happy about myself. Except for the whole king thing."

After breakfast she grabbed Oghren and Wynne and made for the Dalish camp and asked about Aneirin who they found in the woods. Wynne thanked her with a few tears in her eyes when she was given Anerin's pendant. With a week's travel, they arrived at the lake where Ogheren asked Kara to be his wing man for Felsi. After a lot of absurd comments from Ogheren and a lot of help from Kara, Felsi decided to give him a second chance. Traveling back to Deneriem they were stopped by a civil war between Loghain and Emmon's men, along with some refugees escaping darkspawn. The trip back really had opened up Kara's eyes, she didn't like the woman but she had to stop this. If the civil war didn't kill everyone, the Blight would.

Returning to the estate Kara marched back to Anora's room and then talked to her about where she stood. She explained her position and by this Kara knew she wasn't going to give up her throne so easily, thus she had to make a really good plan. Using a lot of persuasion, she convinced Anora that her marrying Alistair would be very beneficial. She would remain on the throne and any chance of another uprising due to the fact Alistair was Meric's son would be avoided. This caused Alistair to get awkward, not only did he have to become king he had to marry the daughter of the man who left his brother and his superior to die. Gaining Anora's trust, Anora told them of the Alienage and how it might help them if they went and saw what the whole thing was about.

Arriving they were met by a rather stubborn elf who Kara admired a little. Everyone turned on her though due to a plague that was running rampant throughout the Alienage. Kara asked about it to one of the so called Cirlce mages and found him rather unbelievable. Sneaking around for a backdoor, Kara bribed the guard to let her in.

**After much investigation, they found themselves challenged by Devera and after killing her. Through the door they came face to face with Caladrius, the slave trader. After given a choice Kara was forced to chose.**

"So what is your decision?" asked Caladruis.

"I say you leave everything and escape with your life," she spoke pointing her bow directly at his chest.

"I am sorry it has come to this barbaric show of force, but I will not give up everything!" he yelled preparing to attack.

They began to charge but it was too late, Morrigan had already finished her Blizzard spell and Kara set her and Zev to each set of stairs to pick off anyone who did make it to them. After his forces were defeated he left everything and ran off leaving her all she needed against Loghain. She freed the remaining elves and made her way back to the Alienage where Shianni was very grateful to Kara and her friends. It seemed they had all they needed to bring Loghain, Kara hoped it would be enough. She returned to the estate where Emmon wanted them to proceed with the Landsmeet and Riordan told them about a Grey Warden's cache in Denerim, which Kara raided and found Duncan's shield and gave it to Alistair. Then they went to the castle, but unfortunately they were stopped by another rouge sent by the Antivan Crows.

"Really? Don't you people ever fucking give up? I am sick of you people coming after me! You are like termites, always in the woodwork, what the hell!," she yelled at the man.

"Actually I am looking for the man to your right, Zev. Come back with me anyone can make a mistake, we will make something up," said the man.

"Oh no, you can't have him," she said putting a hand on her hip, " I refuse to allow you to take him! Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged...Zev for old time's sake," he said.

"I am sorry Taliesen, I am staying. You should have stayed in Antivia," he said turning to Kara smiling.

This made him call out a handful of assassins that tried to overpower them. Kara and Zev made a game out of it, recruits were two points, more experienced Crows were three and Taliesen was five. Kara found herself weaving in and out of the battle killing anyone who stepped in their path, after dropping two older Crow members she looked around for Zev. He disappeared in the fray and when she couldn't find him she knew if she stopped she would lose. When the battle was over she ended up killing five people and her and Zev killed Taliesen together, making it an even score for the both of them. Laughing they cleaned up as best they could and after a while, finally made it to the castle where the Landsmeet was being held.


	11. Chapter 11: Promises

Yay, the close to the main plot of Dragon Age Origins!

Okay so I want to continue this a bit, taking it to Awakening and perhaps a bit farther. Hopefully coming up with new jokes, and shenanigans for the new crew Kara will inherit along with an entire keep!

**

* * *

**Kara and Alistiar were meet by Loghain's second in command at the door. Being seriously annoyed about every delay up until this point, she saved a lot of trouble and sliced the girl's throat. Alistiar wasn't too happy with her but he wasn't going to complain, this caused her back up to run away. Kara was going to have her hands full with convincing the Arl's to side with her, some already were due to her deeds, but all needed to rise against the man. It took longer than Kara wanted but after going back and forth and Kara really careful in her choice in words, the Arls were against Loghain. This caused him to break out into a fight, and after his men defeated, into a duel with Kara being the wiser, chose herself.

She used her dirty fighting skills to stun the man before summoning the Great Bear to help her deal with the heavily armored Loghain. She didn't have the hide in plain sight abilities that Zev did, nor the dueling capabilities he had learned from Isabela in the Pearl before they visited the Alienage, but she did have her tricks. While Loghain tried to make for her, her bear began to pound into him, while she slipped on a little bit of poison onto her blades to take him down quickly, using all the skills Zev had taught her. It didn't take her long before he was yeilding. Now it was the time to decide his fate, to keep her promise to make him pay she had made to Alistair, or keep him alive and have a good chance of Anora betraying her after her father being spared, as she heard from Leliana this morning. Riodan came from behind the crowd to offer another solution: make Loghain a Grey Warden.

When Alistair heard of Riodan considering making Loghain a Grey Warden he flipped, just to see the man die, he wanted to become king. This left Anora to claim Alistair to submit to selfish reasons rather than act towards the benefit of Ferelden. Kara was at odds, she needed someone to help lead the people in the upcoming war, but she was behind wanting Loghain to pay. After considering her options she decided that it was better off keeping him alive. Kara was expecting Anora to turn on them as soon as her father's head was to remain firmly on his shoulders, but she did not. Alistair was royally pissed to say the least but he and Anora still wanted to marry one another. Kara sighed at him and pulled him aside.

"Brother, Riodan is not telling us something, and if it is bad then I want something that I don't like catching that shit rolling down," she whispered in his ear, "What if it is death? What then, I am not too eager to die again, and I don't want you to die...so forgiven?"

"Maybe, if that bastard dies for what he has done, but he is a Warden now...," he trailed off.

"Hey accidents always happen...hey you don't look so good what's up?" she asked.

"Well, he does eventually die...we Wardens. Well, the thing is once the taint is in us we have 30 years to live before the taint becomes to much for us to handle. Then we go to the Deep Roads and die killing darkspawn there...I forgot to mention this to you earlier," he said.

"Okay point, I am pissed at you for not telling me that, but since you aren't going to help me slay the Archdemon, do me a favor. Trip Anora whenever you guys get crowned. If it wouldn't cause unrest, she would be so dead," an acidic tone and a glace at Anora from Kara,"Politically, I hate her, she should die. I even had Leliana spy on her, and she told her little elf friend if she was queen you would be dead, hence the marriage. Unfortunately, she is liked by the people, and if you show up and she comes up dead, me not losing one ouch of sleep over that bitch's death...it would look bad. As for Loghian I swear I will make him pay...every...waking...moment of the rest of his life."

After joining back up with Emmon to get a decent rest Riodan explained to them why so many Grey Wardens are needed. One would need to die to save everyone and a long stare towards Logain formed in Kara's mind. After the news was broken, Kara went to her room to find Morrigan there and a way out. Kara wasn't about to die, and she wanted to know Loghain was tormented, so she convinced the old man to sleep with Morrigan. She would be a little conflicted now and she wasn't sure it was worth it. She laid down and had Zevran knock on her door.

"Enter." she said with a sigh.

"Kara, there is something I want to give you," Zev said pulling an earring out and telling her the story of it," I would like you to have it."

"Thank you. That is really sweet," she said placing it on a table next to her bed.

"You seem troubled," he said cupping her face and kissing her.

"Well, Riordan said that one of us has to die, and if he didn't make it. I would be down to Loghain and I. The only reason Alistair isn't going with us, other than the fact he hates that I spared his life, is that Alistiar is a good man, and I don't want him dying. I would tie him down to the bed if that would make it to where my brother would live and Anora is alive because people still like her and I don't a war starting in her name. So I got screwed in that department, well anyway. Morrigan came up to me and had a way out of dying," a scream was heard in Loghain's chambers making Kara laugh," That is the way out."

"Loghain screaming?" he asked curiously.

"No Morrigain knocking boots with the poor bastard," she laughed, "It is so wrong, but hey I get to live and make sure he suffers, maybe I will send him somewhere they hate him."

That night Zev and Kara spent the last few moments of peace they would have knocking boots for hours before falling asleep.

**On to Denerim and splitting up. Sten left to defend the gate, and through the town slaying the generals. Up to Fort Drakon and to the top, facing the Archdemon itself.**

_Well isn't this lovely, hard armor, knocking people away as they were paper...Hey those are Balista...I have an idea._

Kara asked Loghain, Wynne, and Morrigan to follow her and deal with any surprises while she pelted away at the dragon with the balista. Wynne kept everyone alive from the dark vortexes that the Archdemon was sending their way, and after a while the Archdemon summoned a lot of darkspawn to aid it. Kara summoned the mercenaries to fight along side her and kill the darkspawn, while her companions focused on those that got near. When the Archdemon switched positions, Kara pelted it with arrows while Morrigan worked with her magic on it. All went well to the end and now it was the final moments of the Archdemon. Loghain made a speech of how this is the moment he would redeem himself.

"No sir, this is not. I condemn you to life," she grimly said before knocking him out and finishing the task of killing it.

After Kara woke back in the castle the morning after, while the rest of the city purged the streets of bodies, her gaze met Zevran's. He was laying beside her smiling.

"What happened," she groaned.

"Well after the Archdemon was slain, we went up to find you unconscious and Logain stading over your body. If not for Leliana holding me back and Wynne assuring us you was not dead, Logain would have been," he said ,"Well we carried you back here, and sometimes you would regain consciousness to have water. You have been asleep for a while. Anora and Alistair want to see you after you get dressed no doubt, wondering how both of you made it back alive."

Zevran was right of course, Alistair knocked on the door and requested her presence later in the afternoon where they held Anora's and Alistair's precession and Kara was granted on boon before the celebration. Kara asked her people be given land, this was passed to her Keeper who was personally invited. After the formalities, Kara was allowed to mingle. Alistair pulled her aside and asked her about what happened. Kara went into detail about the look on Loghain's face when Morrigan and him sleeping together was mentioned in the same sentance. After the explinaition Alistiar laughed, but then stopped once he realized the full effect.

"So Anora is going to have a half brother she will never know?" he said.

"Yes, and Loghain wasn't filled in with the full details, anyone asks Riodan did it," she told him.

Going around the room, Wynne told Kara she was staying at the castle as an adviser, Leliana was going the Urn to watch over it, Sten was going back to his people, Ogheren was going to be a general, Zevran was staying with Kara to help train the future Wardens she was going to have, and before she could get to Shale, she was pushed out the door for her parade. After a long day, Kara came back into the castle, thoroughly cursed Alistair out for pushing her out the door, and went to her chambers with Zevran for some rest and relaxation, well at least relaxation until Abraxies tore down the door and jumped on Zev giving him a 'welcome to the family' lick. Before Kara went to Amaranthe she wanted to know who had trapped her in the Fade, and why. So before the paperwork got started she told Alistair she would go on one more mission with Zevran before submitting to the crown of her new sister-in-law, much to the surprise of Anora when she mentioned it at their wedding.

"Yes Ice Queen, when I told you Alistair was my brother I didn't mean in arms," she told her.

"You are an elf and he is royalty? What will the others think?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing if they want to keep thinking...as for you, if you know what is good for you..." she was cut off by Loghain grabbing his daughter and Alistair grabbing her.

"Okay now that the family has met, let's all play nice. What do you say sister?" asked Alistair.

"Anora, me, duel. I wanna prove to her I am no push over,"she hissed.

"Oh I know very well what you are capable of, a half dead cripple could do better," Anora smarted off, and had her father give her a _behave_ look.

After that they were separated due to the venomous looks they gave one another, and neither of them were left alone, ever.


	12. Chapter 12: Making a List

Okay so in previous chapters, I had been using Antivain as Spanish, a large mistake on my part. Thanks DragonAgeWiki for the correction of how Antiva was Italian...*Sigh*

Sorry this took so long, Major writer's block and I still had to make out how I was going to plan this little story.

* * *

A large crash caused the guard to jump on his patrol. Ever since Alistair and Anora's wedding and his invitation to his sister to stay, things at the palace were less than quiet. Kara was insulted at a dinner by Anora, so when Anora woke that morning, she found a deer carcass staring her in the face. Anora had woken up with a shriek, and Alistair always knew when to pick a second room for him to get a peaceful sleep when his wife and sister were at war. Anora had came into her room with a sword, and interrupted her and Zev's morning exercises. Zev loved Kara's devious mind, but he did stay out of Anora's way, Kara only had so much sway over Alistair, and he only went around and gathered the bets of the guards when they went their rounds. Kara had disarmed the queen, and would have done more if it wasn't for the promise she gave Alistair. So she was running down the hall when Anora grabbed a nearby vase.

"You disgusting creature! How dare you do that!," screamed Anora while tossing a vase, Kara easily dodged.

"What's a matter princess?," she said coolly," Did I touch a nerve? I never will let you win this war, not even if you bled me dry. If it wasn't for me your father would be dead."

"You tried to kill him last week when you sent him for recruitment into darkspawn infested territory! He barely made it back alive and he has to lay in bed for days to recover!" grabbing a pillow in Kara's room, Zev could be heard laughing.

"It is his duty as a Grey Warden for recruitment and rebuilding the city the darkspawn and Archdemon destroyed. Hell, I gave him the least dangerous job! It isn't my fucking fault that we sense one another and there was an ambush!" said Kara eying a nearby guard who was walking as fast as he could away.

Kara sprinted to the guard, grabbed his weapon and had it at the ready when she saw Anora speeding towards her with a pillow. Kara was ready for blood, accidents always happen. Alistair, grumbled sleepily out of his chambers, being tugged by Zevran who was cheering on in Antivan.

Alistair looked at him and then back at the scene when he heard the elf speak the word _spada_.

"Oh shite, no not again. A week, and still I swear darkspawn are still in this place. Between the two girls we may not have much of a home," he sighed chasing after Anora, who was swinging the pillow at Kara's head, "Honey, calm down!"

"No I do not think words will help us my friend," said Zev pulling Alistair away from a deflected swing at Anora's head, "Besides how often to you get to see two girls pillow fight? I find this game rather amusing."

"Not when my sister has a sword!," he said backing off.

Anora swung the pillow over trying to peg Kara on the head. Kara tried to deflect the blow but lost grip on her sword, Anora taking the advantage hitting her in the head. Kara growled at her and pounced on her, knocking Anora off balance and managed to wrestle the pillow out of Anora's hands. Then she proceeded to pretend the pillow was a hammer and wailed on Anora a couple times before getting kicked off the girl. Switching their places Anora began using fists instead of a pillow and began wailing on Kara's chest and anything else Kara had not covered. Kara finally gave up defending herself and swatted the queen off of her with a precise blow to the side of Anora's face. Both jumped up before Zev and Alistair jumped in.

"You! Out of my house!" shrieked Anora.

"Well if I could just have that malificar's name presented to me now, I would get out of your hair, which by the way looks like a horse tried to eat it this morning," she snapped back.

"Darling, it might be time for us to continue this conversation after you have been properly clothed, and if you keep this up we will have to redo your tattoo. Now _viene il mio dolce, fuori alla biblioteca _we have work to do," said Zev issuing Kara away from the scene.

"Okay usually this would surprise me love, but you two are going to have to agree with one another one day," Alistair told Anora while taking her to breakfast.

"No. This barbaric display of rude behavior will not go unnoticed," Anora said.

"You might as well get Shale on a date," said Kara dryly.

"Kara, Anora is right of course. You did take it a bit to far," said Alistair.

"Oh just because she is your wife, you take her side all the time...traitorous _shemlen_," said Kara with venom she only used on him when he took Anora's side.

"Come, let the humans eat. We only have large list to go through. If only the Templars kept recent updates on the malificar turned in. If it was not for the Circle I doubt anything would be kept up with. You think the Chantry here would teach them how to properly do any sort of work other than 'Oh malificar! Kill'," sighed Zev hating his new work. He loved the thrill of the hunt and gathering information but not when the piles stacked up to his height.

They had to go through a list of all malificar and another set of lists of those who had been turned Tranquil and those who were slain. Zev had the pleasure of looking at the casualites list, while Kara had the Tranquill, they had half the list narrowed down. Kara scanned through her list, and scribbled a few names that she didn't find on her's and Zev did the same. Eventually they would switch lists and then narrow names down. After lunch they gave up for the day and decided they were going to spar, which ended up continuing behind the bushes during the change of the guard. Dinner was unusual because Anora actually invited Kara and Zev to the table during a benefit.

"Are you going to assassinate these people?" she asked her sister.

"No, but as the hero of Ferelden and the new Arl of Amaranthine, which will be taken up by you next month, you should introduce yourself to the lords and ladies," said Anora walking away.

"What no retort, no mention of me being barbaric?" Kara's alarms in her head were going off.

"No I actually believe my dear husband, and our banter should stop. It is quite unfitting for a noble such as myself to participate in such things," she said, Kara could hear accusation in her words.

Kara bit her lip at first, not stooping down for the first blow, this mind game she wouldn't lose, "Alright dear sister. For Alistair's sake, I will accompany you."

Kara was remembering the last time she went to an occasion in this god awful looking dress complete with huge, ugly ruffles and matching shoes. She hated Anora for always picking out the foulest of things for her to wear during these mind games they called social events. Humans were so fanatical about social standing, the ability of giving the 'higher class' more opportunities and stuff rather than sharing like her own did. Last time she didn't wear the undergarments meant for these things and had chaffing from the stiff material that the underskirt was made out of, a mistake she wouldn't make twice. To her surprise the dress delivered to her room was make of something called silk and velvet, from Orlais. It was made without the usual ruffles and didn't look like it had many layers. When she got closer to it, a slip of paper was on her bed that read: _From your favorite bard, the other one she picked out had a hideous collar and if you want to see it, check under your bed. You owe me a day of shopping for this rescue in fashion. Love, Leliana._

_I love her s_he thought while slipping on the dress. It was tight around her chest and mid section, knowing Leliana this was a corset style she had talked to her about one day, and had a section missing out of the front to where another piece of embroidered black fabric could be seen. The purple material was called crushed velvet and was longer than the shimmery black, with white lace at the bottom, the chest was also embroidered with a few gems that she didn't want to identify. The chest area stopped just about mid breast, if your eyes were traveling up, and had the shoulders missing, instead having one two inch strap on each side for her shoulders. The arms were short and made of the silk, in a lighter purple that sat on her arms a few inches down from her shoulders. Though she knew the dress was on her, she felt naked it was so light, and the shoes were interesting, with a raised heel she had never seen before. The servant girl helping her this evening gasped when she entered the room and then she complimented on how Kara looked for the evening, warning her to stay away from Zevran if she liked the dress. The girl also had put something called blush and rouge on her, after her hair was done, another request from Leliana.

By the time everything was done, she was late but first she wanted to check the horrid ensemble the queen wanted her in. It was a sickly yellow, there was enough material to blanket an orphanage, and she wasn't even sure the wrinkles were supposed to be there. Some of the luster out of the cloth was gone, so Kara could tell the dress was old and worn, but by whom. She took a knife she had nearby to finish the job time had on the poor outfit and had the serving girl pick up the pieces and donate them to the nearby orphanage for spare cloth. She ran down to the room where they were having dinner, and picturing the look on Anora's face of disappointment that Kara was late. She ran as fast as she could in her dress and stopped just short of the door so a guard could open the door for her. He just stood there and stared at her questionably.

"Are...you going to let me in or not ser?" she panted hating the restrictive material.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Karasu Mahariel! Commander of the Grey Wardens! Honestly do I look that different that you can't recognize me. Let me in I am late!," she scolded the guard.

"Sorry ser! I didn't recognize-Right away!," he shuffled out of the way and let her in.

She walked in as best she could, as the old bag Anora sent to her for etiquette classes taught her. Everyone looked at her and rose to greet her, although most of them were gawking at her new look. Kara particularly like the dumbfounded expression on Anora's face and wonder of how she got the new dress. To her left was Leliana, whom when she made her way silently thanked her as she passed to her chair. Zevran jumped up and set her down before scooting the chair under the table and a soft purr escaped from him that only she could pick up. She began to like the dress again, she turned to Alistair who was slightly blushing before he quickly glanced away feeling daggers in his back.

"Sorry I am late, this dress was harder to get into than I thought," she told her brother.

"Yes well, what about your new look...I guess Leliana is to blame here...anyway," he said turning to kiss his wife.

"Who me? I never- Alistair I must say this kingship has done wonders on your deducting skills," Leliana teased.

"Yes, well..." he said before trailing off and made all the formal announcements before the food was served.

The first meal was some sort of veal which made Kara want to ask if it was the same one she had left in Anora's room this morning, but after a near mean glance from Alistair, she decided not to. Between bites, she was forced to answer questions like, when she was going to Amaranthine, and what her plans were when she got there. She had to take some time longer than normal to answer due to the fact Zevran was serenading her in naughty Antivan, which he had started to teach her, and it was rather distracting.

"_Benchè il mio cuore desideri il vostro abbraccio, è le vostre labbra che devo avere un sapore. Nelle catene andrete, quando la base è prima di noi così. Poichè bisbigliate il mio nome nella notte, piacere voi con tutta la mia forza,_" Zevran whispered in her ear that made her blush then proceeded with, "You look so lovely in that dress, once everything is settled and we may escape...then out of that dress and into some more restrictive decives, then _accarezzerò il vostro petto e bacerò le vostre labbra, mentre la mia mano viaggia basso più lontano al vostro…_ "

This made Kara choke a little on her wine and prayed no one knew much Antivan. She glanced at him and refused to give him the upper hand and replied with, "_Le catene can' la t lo tiene indietro dai miei istinti naturali il mio amore, esso è voi che sarà limitato ed è voi che griderà fuori nel piacere."_

This made a wide grin appear on his face, he knew she picked up on things quickly but he didn't think he taught her that much. He purred in her ear one last time before a icy glare from Anora made him back off.

"My love, where did you learn that?" he asked Kara.

"Oh I picked up a nice Antivain book from the library with a lot of pictures I want to test on you," she purred.

After dinner was finished and everyone was too busy in political engagements Kara and Zev made their way back to her room. They passed by a mirror that she didn't notice before and she glance at herself. She didn't recognize the beauty in front of her until she touched her face, now she knew why Zev was being a bit protective of her during mingling she was forced to do. After they were in her bedchambers she overpowered Zevran, who she knew was being submissive wondering which book she had been reading before she acted out all she had learned on him. They then proceeded to take turns in the bindings for the rest of the evening until both were too exhausted to continue and drifted off to sleep in each others arms. The morning brought them to finish each others lists and a trade off.

"Finally some progress," Kara said sipping on something Sten sent her called coffee.

"Well between the both of us, nothing can stay 'impossible'," he mused at her.

"Referring to my coming back from the dead and defeating the Blight now are we?" she laughed.

"Well...yes," he said.

"Something on your mind love?" she asked him.

"Well no, not really. Just missing home I guess," he said slashing off some names ,"You said I could always go back, but I can't leave you."

"That and you did promise to help me train the Wardens. Though with how many we have set up here, I don't know if the castle larder can take many more, we have to move them," she said idly," Well, the Crows aren't looking for you anymore and after this we can relax while everything is finalized."

It didn't take them long before they compiled the remaining names into five strong enough malificar to be able to try and trap Kara into the Fade. Two were still rumored to have stayed in Ferelden, Melindia Shynes and Regins Tyris. They began to pack up and begin their journey with Anora almost losing her calm in sadistic joy that her sister-in-law was leaving for a few weeks.

"Kara, come back alive. I wish that my duties couldn't keep me from helping you," Alistair said worring about her already.

"That is where you are wrong brother. You and Anora are going to make a tour, me and Zev are going to be your royal guard. From there we will have access to have some of Anora's belongings go missing and we have to retrieve them..." she said half jokingly.

"No, out of the question. I still have these missives to go through and I have just started a trade route with Orlais," Anora said panicking slightly.

"I am kidding! We can handle ourselves. This mission will take us just south of the Free Marches, in Highever and the other is unknown. We will hopefully be back by the end of the month," she assured Alistair.

After saying their goodbyes, they began the journey to Highever, escorting some of the nobles that were from Amaranthine. The journey took a bit longer than expected, due to raids and some of the nobles complaining about the travel schedule. Kara bit her lip the entire way and took out her anger issues on anything that attempted to look threatening, and Zev on the nights they could sneak away.

"Okay, no more knocking boots in the brush. I think I may have been pounded into a rock once or twice, and tree bark doesn't make a very good spot to enjoy ourselves on," said Zev on his horse streatching.

"Okay so I am a bit tense," she sighed at him.

"No, a few nobles could never get under the mighty Warden's skin!" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Love I understand what you are trying to do, but I swear if one more of these people complain, I am not responsible for my blades just jumping out the the sheathes and into their backs," she groaned.

"Yes, well they are used to the comforting life, unlike you who 'roughs it'," he told her.

"Yeah and their pillows may just suddenly become heavier one night," she said," I just pray a stupid highwayman comes by...oh look here comes stupid."

Sure enough there were a couple of bandits heading towards them with blades high in the air. Kara smiled and drew hers before spurring her horse faster towards them. Jumping up into her saddle she rode her steed like a surf board and jumped the swords aimed at her feet and planted hers in each back of her now dead opponents. She didn't let go of her trusty weapons and hung in between the corpses before gravity started to kick in. Zev rode up in between them and scooped Kara up before she switched to her bow, picking off two archers aiming at the wagon the nobles were in. Zev called Kara's attention when a trap was set off by her out of control horse and sent a log held up by two ropes at them. They jumped off the horse and hit the ground rolling and with out missing a beat, started attacking those who were in sight and at ground level. Within a few more minutes the highwaymen were either dead or fleeing and the nobles were safe. Kara laughed at her body count, which was surprisingly a few points from Zev, so it was her turn to do whatever he said.

She was about to mount her horse again before a feeling she didn't miss hit her. It was darkspawn and they were heading this way, hopefully the remaining bandit group would slow them down.

"We are about to have company and it isn't a good crowd. Zev, hide the wagon and keep the nobles from doing anything stupid, even if they lose a piece of themselves," she ordered before reaching behind her and reading an arrow. She found a nearby hill with some brush to hide her from the incoming gang of Genlocks and a few Hurlocks.

Zev did what he was instructed and lead the wagon around the opposite side of the hill and disappearing. The nobles were getting a bit anxious about the sudden change of course but were soon silenced, hopefully by Zev popping into the wagon. Kara aimed her bow carefully before unleashing it into the neck of a Hurlock. This caused a sudden panic and a slight break in the ranks of the darkspawn. She used this to pick off a couple more before switching to her blades, knowing her position was discovered. She hopped out of the bushes and then ran away from the area, darkspawn hot on her trail. She found two trees to hide behind briefly before the darkspawn passed her hiding spot and using surprise, decapitated the remaining two Hurlocks. The four Genlocks were arming themselves with two crossbows and two swords.

She jumped between the two holding swords, dodging slashes before planting her blades deep into the chests of the two holding crossbows. She had to temporarily leave them in the two while dodging more incoming strikes. She used a quick below the belt tactic and a rock she nimbly picked up and hit the Genlock between the eyes with before grabbing the longsword one had and impaling his throat with it. Then she jerked the blade from its grip and new sheathe before the thing was dead and slashed the dazed one across the midsection, bringing the blade back up for a diagonal slash, knocking it down, and planing a jumping finishing blow in its chest. After making sure everything was in the clear, she grabbed her blades and made her way back to Zevran, who was waiting for her with two darkspawn corpses next to him.

"You got the bulk of them but there were four lagging behind. Thanks to you, I was here to defend the nobles and with surprise found myself some spare coin that just so happened to drop from their pockets," he said smiling.

"Yeah, we better get these back to Amaranthine quick before the nobles become history," she said mounting.

It took them a day to finish the journey and they headed off to Highever. Kara being a bit more relived to have them off her back than they were for their safety. With them out of the way, the trip was going to be a lot quicker and quieter.


	13. Chapter 13: Highwater

Kara and Zev headed northwest to Highever, where Fergus Cousland greeted them cheerfully. He apologized for not being able to make it to last week's dinner, but Kara just gave him a short version of what all had officially happened, leaving out certain Zevran remarks. He offered her a room to stay, out of what he said was the least he could do, and asked if there was anything else they would need.

"Yes, we are actually looking for someone by the name of Regins Tyris, if you have heard of him," she asked the Teyrn.

"Well yes, he is a hermit who came here a few years ago, back when my family still lived. He was always seen around town and muttered strange things," he said.

"Might we ask where this man lives?" said Zev.

"Is this official business or personal?" asked Fergus.

"Long story short, I am hunting a malificar. Back when the Blight still was around someone tried to trap me in the Fade, I am hunting them down," she told him.

"That is most troubling...I can't be sure if Howe let him live or not, he did a lot of mucking everything about. A few of our long standing residence are either dead or moved away. Others became rich overnight. As far as I know he is still outside the city towards Westhill. It is late, why don't you start tomorrow?" he told them.

They did arrive late in the evening and the sun was going down. They were tired from travel and they both wanted a good meal.

"Well if you don't mind us staying, could I request we being away from the nobles," said Kara before explaining her turmoil of escorting everyone to Amaranthine.

Fergus laughed at her story but then stopped after an icy glare came from under her dusky locks. They were given a good room that even had a bath in it. Kara had hot water brought up to the room before she began undressing. Her once chin length hair had grown over the months and now reached the small of her back, that she kept in a braid, and now she had a few new scars from battles and then a small bird down her side that made swirls around various parts of her body, courtosy of Zevran. That tattoo always made her smile when she saw it, and it made her actually want to endure another few hours, or days of pain for something else. After she undid her braid and slipped into the water and enjoyed the relaxing heat against her sore muscles. She dipped under the water and felt ripples behind her as Zevran followed her.

"Okay this Fergus fellow, I like him. Maybe I won't assassinate him when someone asks," he teased.

"Yeah, this is nice," she said after raising out of the water and sitting in his lap,"Tomorrow though, we will have to face a powerful mage, hope we brought enough magebane."

They decided to turn in early and celebrate when they had Regins in their custody. They left before breakfast thanking Fergus for his hospitality and left for Regins' home. It was old and worn down, most of the surrounding shrubbery had started to devour the little shack. There were a few chickens around this broken down woodwork, but Kara had to find out what had happened to Regins. They carefully went inside, trying not to touch anything, if it turned out to be unstable. They began to hear a feint muttering of words and both prepared for battle.

"You...came...princess..." said the old man in front of them.

"Princess? Who are you?" asked Kara.

"Darling, who are you talking to?" said another voice.

"Beware my love, there is an evil spirit here perhaps. Remember the Tower?" said Zev, his eyes narrowing.

"I remember. You sir, are you the one called Regins?" asked Kara.

"You do remember me your Majesty!" he nearly skipped to her side.

"Your-what?" gasped Kara at him.

"You are Princess Faye from Orlais are you not? The fair elf girl who saved me from them," he spoke.

A purple light erupted from a darkened corner in the back of the empty room, it came closer and into view. It was a desire demon, one of many she had seen before. Recalling her time in the tower and that of the time they had to save Connor. She mused around them, studying them. Trying to decide if they were are threat or not.

"Darling, I am Faye! Your poor eyes are fading in your old age, we have guests," she said.

"Oh...yes...Faye...my love," his voice trailing off, "What brings you two here."

"I need to know if you have casted any spells recently," asked Kara.

"Spells? Magic!" shrieked the demon,"No none here dear Chevalier. We have done nothing wrong!"

"We are not accusing you mademoiselle Faye," said Zev playing along, "We are not even Chevalier, we are just travelers seeking knowledge that is all."

"Well, how can I trust you. You come into my home and then you accuse dear Regins of magic!" she told them, "What was I supposed to expect. We fled Orlais to get away from you people."

"You misunderstand me demon. I am a Warden nothing more. I seek the one who tried to trap me in the Fade," Kara said darkly causing the demon to take a step back.

"My love hasn't practiced in years," she said.

"Alright, that is all we came here for," said Kara walking out the way they came in.

Zev stopped her and whispered in her ear,"Kara, that is a demon. We shouldn't let her enslave the man any longer."

Kara looked at the pair then she asked," Regins, how long have you been married to her?"

"Thirty seven glorious years, and you elves have extraordinary life spans! She looks just as pretty as the day I met her," he cheerfully said.

"There you have it Zev. If we do kill her, the man's mind is far to fragile to let loose upon the world. He is a dying man, either by illness, accident, or old age, he is done for. Leave them be," she continued walking.

The demon floated forward to Kara,"You wouldn't kill me, though you know what I am?"

"Look sister, you have had this man for thirty seven years. He is gone for...and if you haven't killed him yet then why should I kill you?" she asked the demon," I have dealt with your kind before. For once it wasn't another companion of mine that suggested it for me. Look I haven't the time nor the interest in killing you, but for sparing your life tell me about another malificar that we are trying to track down...Melinda Shynes. Maybe you know of her from the Fade, or one of your kind has her too."

"I have been on this plane far too long on this plane to keep up with my sisters. Maybe I can have Regins scry for her. You spared my life, and now I give you aide, funny how things work in this world," she said.

True to her word the demon had Regins scry for Melinda. The woman was seen in the bowl at West Hill, covered in a red robe and hood. Her grey eyes shone from under the hood along with a form of an old lady.

"The list said she was no older than twenty seven. This can't be her!" said Kara.

"We demons feed differently. I eat magic, some sexual desire, and some of us eat the very life essence you creatures have. It rapidly ages the victim until they are no more than dust in the wind. This demon who has her, probably has been here longer than I. Be wary of this Melinda," the demon warned.

They left towards the Southwest again to West Hill. There they hunted for her and eventually found a traveler who remembered seeing the old woman late at night, wandering towards the South. They followed the road until they reached the outskirts of the ruined town of Lothering, bringing back memories for Kara. There she had met Sten and Leliana, two of her very good friends. Both of them sent her presents and letters every month, and she did the same. She sent Sten back cookies and recipes for different types along with art, Leliana was given shoes and some old chantry books Kara had found in the library. Following what little trail they could find, it lead to the Southeast for days through the Brecilian Passage until they reached Gwaren.

"Shit! I knew this was going to get complicated. Loghain was the old Tyren here. They are going to love us," Kara said sarcastically.

"Well it is nothing worse than Antiva. All for it's beautiful streets and lovely women, step down the wrong ally and you are likely to take your last steps," he said dismounting while they were at the gate.

They stopped at one of the many inns and began to ask around about Melinda, when things got either out of hand or became at a loss they went elsewhere. The day was darkening and they didn't have a place to stay, Kara and Zev tugged to the next inn exhausted from the day's events, and the week it took them to get there. If this were to take too much longer Kara would have to call off the search so she could return to Denerim. That night they slept in their bedrolls, not wanting to take chances on the hey bedding. As Kara drifted to sleep she felt as if she was being tugged away from her body again. This had been happening over the course of the search, but she didn't want to alarm Zevran. Her body felt heavy, and her exhaustion far to hard not to ignore. She couldn't fall asleep but she didn't know how long she could fight it.

_There, child. Rest your weary eyes. Come to the relm of dreams and be at peace._The voice was soft and inviting, and all of her alarms went off in her head. She forced herself to wake up she couldn't move or speak. She tried her hardest to make even the faintest of sounds to waken Zevran but she couldn't do a thing. Suddenly her soul was ripped out of her body and cast into the Fade again. This time she didn't have the help of Wynne's spirit to protect her. She knew that was th only way she had gotten out of it last time. Another nightmare awaited her, but how could she manage to escape this one with out the help of her allies?


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Personal

Colors and feint images surrounded her before she stopped. She was at the castle being greeted by Alistair and Anora. _I will enjoy this._ She mentally called out to Zevran with her entire will, hoping that he would be able to wake her, or kill Melinda in the process, releasing her.

"Back off! I know you aren't real, this is the Fade and Melinda is getting it when I escape this hell," Kara said curtly.

"What are you talking about dear sister? You already killed the malificar months ago, stopped a second blight, aided Zevran in taking over the Crows, and now you two are going to get married!," he said to her.

"Yes if we don't hurry along then you will miss the whole thing," said the fake Anora ushering her away.

"Why the hell would I want to marry? I love the man, but that is a bit much too soon," Kara spoke to the specters.

"What are you talking about, you are pregnant are you not?" said Alistair, "He is going to marry you or I am going to be a good brother and behead him."

"I-what?' gasped Kara.

She placed a single hand on her belly, just for a moment before her instincts reminded her this was all fake. Even if for a moment she gave in, her battle against this nightmare would be a loss and she would remain trapped here forever. She reached for her weapons, only to find they weren't there, when she looked down for a knife, her clothes were replaced by a wedding gown. When she looked back up, Anora and Alistair had already led her to the doors of the chantry and were letting her in. She found herself along a carpeted isle, either side littered with humans and elves alike. There were some Antivan Crows who had escorted the now new Guild master. There Zevran's eyes meet hers and they spoke of nothing but love and acceptance, she immediately glanced away knowing that all this was a trap.

_This isn't worth it! No matter how at peace this place looks, no matter how much in the bottom of your heart that fleeting glimpse of lies roused you. You must not give in! You can't! You have over come the Blight and death itself._

"All rise," announced the priest as she walked down the isle.

_Kill them all, they aren't real. Oh god even Sten is here...he is the priest, and Leliana? Holy shit is that Morrigan?...No bad Kara, think icky thoughts, they are all darkspawn...all of them._

"We are gathered here today to unite these two," said Sten as he continued on with the traditional wedding ceremony, "Are there any persons who wish that these two shall not be united? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"If they speak they may lose something important, I have fought beside her, I damn well better not lose her,"joked Zevran.

_Maker don't look into his eyes...Heart stop pounding. This is fake, none of this will ever happen you know that. It was a miracle you two survived this long and had a relationship. Don't give in...you can't. Melinda is behind this._

"Karasu Mahariel,it was a surprise, if not a blessing from the Maker when you spared my life. It wasn't until I thought I lost you when I realized how much I truly cared. When you showed up from death, I was overwhelmed with so many things that I foolishly took it out on you. After I saw your heart break I couldn't stand myself anymore, then I tried to see reason in myself, only to have you collide with me again. The one who stood up for me, who fought beside me, who made every day exciting, who took out armies of darkspawn just with her blade alone, chose me to love. I gave you my heart with the earring that day, and now I give you another oath. My deadly sex goddess_, giuro entro la mia vita per fare una pausa il vostro lato, lo amerò senza prenotazione, io sono il vostro uomo_," spoke the illusion before her.

Her heart sank, she had to kill it. Sten gestured it was her turn for her vows, while Leliana nudged her from behind to speak. By her hand, all of them would die. They had to, for her escape. She knew she didn't have much time to linger here before she was in mortal danger, the edges of her eyesight revealed a slight deterioration of her surroundings. Something was coming and was eating away her heart's dream.

"My love, I am sorry to tell you this, but I can't marry you, none of you are real. That Morrigan over there disappeared not to long ago and she was pregnant, Anora would never be nice to me ever, and where are Ogheren and Shale? Demon, you are a bad liar. Disappear," she spoke while throwing her bouquet down and knocking the illusion of her lover down in a punch.

She scrambled around, finding a guard to disarm. When she seized the blade, faces of her guests melted away revealing darkspawn. Zev was the only one who remained in its form. He managed to snap a few darkspawn necks before grabbing weapons and killing off the guest list with Kara. Soon they found themselves back to back surrounded. Zevran was muttering something before she sighed and turned around to face him.

"Shall we complete for points?" he asked her smirking.

"No," she said coolly, "You lose."

She ran her blade into his gut and watched his eyes stare at her in horror and surprise. Blood began to flow from the wound, and eventually he coughed up a little before collapsing into her arms. She laid him down as the nightmare specters and surroundings began to disintegrate. He stared up at her and touched his hand to her face before he died. She closed his eyes and kissed the specter's lips before she stood up and waited for her return to her body. Melinda was going to die very slowly now, she would make sure of it.

She awoke with a jolt in her bedroll next to Zevran she turned to see his face deep in slumber. It was nearly sunrise and she decided to get up and find breakfast. She rose up and changed from her bed clothes to her armor and grabbed her trusty blades Starfang and Asturian's Might, spoils from her side adventures during the blight, and donned them before heading out the door. She went downstairs and talked to one of the bar maids about getting a meal before being told she would have to wait another hour for porridge. Grimacing, she went snooping about and managed to find some eggs, ham, and some freshly baked biscuits from a nearby bakery. She paid the cook to let her use the kitchen and made some bacon, eggs, and gravy for her breakfast, spicing the gravy with some Antivian spices she saw. Tasting it before she finished cooking it, to make sure the spices would go well with the breakfast. Personally it was a tad spicy for breakfast, but during her travels she had gotten used to Antivan cooking due to Zev.

She returned to the room and sat the food down nearby, wondering if after breakfast she could swing back by the bakery for sweet rolls. After placing down her food she turned to wake up her assassin only to have him already awake and behind her.

"Maker don't do that!," she jumped.

He didn't say anything and brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. Kara figured he was still groggy, then remembered she hadn't brought up anything to drink.

"Oh wait here love, I will fetch us some form of decent wine," she placed a hand on his shoulder while speaking.

He instantly grabbed her arm and gripped it very tightly.

"Ow, Zev let go. Alright I won't touch you again. Let go!" she said tugging away from him

Something was wrong, even in his grumpiest of morning moods, he was always cheerful towards her. A couple of times more cheerful than she would have liked, and spent a few minutes defending herself against his advances. He rose his head up to her and she finally saw his usually golden eyes were devoid of any life, and color. He began twisting it until it she swore he would break her arm. She unleashed a right kick into his chest, sending him backwards.

"Milenda. I swear you don't release him I will peel your skin away from your body slowly," she demanded as Zev got up.

Zevran went for his daggers, one of which was the The Rose's Thorn, the other belonged to Duncan himself, Kara had acquired him during the blight for him winning their game while facing Jarvia. Kara dove after him and managed to tackle him, pinning him down away from the blades. When he couldn't access his blades, he reached up and grabbed her Starfang and curled his legs under her chest and forced her off of him. She knew he would kill her if she wasn't careful. The blade had a cold aura around it, while sparks could be seen igniting here and there, off the flaming surface. Now she wished she hadn't of enchanted it, at least it didn't have the silverlette enchant, that surprising hurt wardens as much as darkspawn. She was stronger than her elven lover, but he did have a slight advantage in quickness and cunning, and the tricks he learned from Isabella.

"Damn it Zev! Don't make me do this," she told him.

"You would sacrifice me? For the greater good, I thought you loved me," said Zevran with a slight change in his voice.

"Shit, your possessed! Alright bitch, blood mage, you, me, now! I will fucking kill you when I deal with him," she screamed lunging at her lover.

He dodged and went around for a back stab, forcing her to turn her misguided move to a tumble. She couldn't disarm him but she might could knock him out. She marked him for death and began to retract herself from reality, another trick she had learned from him. She began to force herself to become numb, to quicken her reflexes, and to focus only on him. He came in for a Pinpoint Strike but she deflected it and came in with a Below the Belt. She took advantage and stunned him before side stepping around him and slicing shallow along his sword arm. She hoped pain would end the spell causing him to act like this, but to her dismay he remained the same.

"Poor sweet elf, I am powerful a simple nick will not end my magic. You will have to kill me," he told her.

She swallowed, trying to stay in that state of mind. Locking away all emotion and bringing out the more feral, killing intentions of her instincts. Fortunately for her, he had a hard time wielding Starfang, otherwise she would have been ended long ago. He turned around and slashed out, making her jump backwards and lean in a little. He grabbed her hair and slammed her head down upon his knee. Her sight became dotted with white and black spots, she could tell he broke her nose when the blood flowed down her face. She could feel the blade he was wielding raise in the air again. She was in a good enough position to stab him, she took that chance. She lashed out her arm, but he dodged but not enough to escape a sword wound to his side. She rose up and deflected a strike from him, she was running out of time to hunt down this maificar. She had to have been nearby to cast the spell, perhaps while she was in her dream.

Parrying she thought she had escaped a blow before she felt her shoulder cry out in pain. She hadn't knocked his blade away from her far enough and he came back and sheathed Starfang in her left shoulder. She cried out, their scuffle had caught the attention of a maid, and she came to see what was wrong. When she showed herself in the doorway, Zevran's body snatched up the poor elf girl and had Starfang at her throat. Cut up and highly pissed off, she knew this would end it.

"Cease or I will kill this girl and your lover soon after. I was hoping to coax you into coming with this body but he lashed out with what little will he had and attacked you. Now I am forced to be reduced to taking useless hostages," said a more feminine voice from Zevran.

"So you do agree love, my heart be with you," she smiled before she mentally forced everything black.

When her senses came to she stood before Zevran awakened. Her body cried out in pain, he had given her more wounds but eventually she got the upper hand. The poor elf girl was screaming and injured but alive. Zevran's life was beginning to leak out of his mouth, she felt tears forming as she looked down. His blade missed her heart, but she didn't miss his. He was running out of time, so she tossed him on her shoulders and grabbed the now apparent Orleasian elf.

"Do you know where a healer may be? Answer now!" she spoke with anger and hate laced with it.

"_Ne me tuez pas ! Maker je suis trop jeune, je prie à vous. Sauf moi, sauf moi!" _she blurted.

"If you don't stop praying to the Maker you will meet him. _Je vous tuerai avec mes mains nues, comprenez?_" she told the girl with Orleasian she learned from Leliana over the course of the Blight.

"Yes...I-I know where a healer is! I take you to him," she sobbed in a thick accent.

"Move now!" she ordered.

They ran through the streets towards the chantry. There she was greeted by a cleric and Templar. Kara ordered for a healer immediately, one of the highly trained magical kind.

"What gives you the right to order us around?" inquired the Templar.

"A very pissed off Warden Commander. I am here on business for the Crown and I swear you don't heal this man I will have everyone's head on a spike next to Melinda's!" she said with a coldness she didn't know she had.

"R-right. Healer for the Commander," said the terrified cleric.

"Don't give in, how do we know she is a-" said the Templar before she knocked him unconscious and began beating him with her shoe.

"Healer! Now would be nice!" she said in between hits.

"There is that man, he is said to be skilled in healing arts," said a sister.

"He is a malificar! Maker-," he started to say before feeling the chill of daggers at his back,"Yes, he will do. We will go to Anders."

She stopped stomping a new one in the unconscious Templar to pass off Zevran the cleric. She followed them until they got to a room in the back of the chantry, there she saw a blond man in manacles sitting in a corner brooding. He jumped up when she and Zevran were brought to him.

"Oh looks like someone had a party," he said leaning back.

Kara stomped straight at the mage, picked him up with one hand and began shaking him,"Heal him now."

"You-know threatening,"he said before Kara stopped shaking him, "the one who can save him isn't wise."

"Pissing off someone who has taken out an Archdemon is not wise either," she said.

"Alright, you are dangerous. Let's see, oh this isn't good. I don't know if I can save him. You however need servic-" he said before being cut off.

"Save him, if I come back and if anything is missing or he isn't breathing and alive, you will join him," she spoke to him before turning on her heel and heading back out to hunt down Melinda.

Her emotions were coming in waves but she couldn't let them get her yet. She had one order of Blood Mage Death to deliver to the bitch who pitted her against the one she loved. She went back to their room and grabbed some poultices, her blades, and some poisons. When everything was set she headed out the door, searching for Melinda. There was something about Melinda's words that bugged her. Melinda wanted Kara alive, but why did she possess Zevran? Her bad puppeteer skills almost killed them both, but Kara was lucky. This was nothing like before when facing Loghian, this witch had made it way beyond personal.


	15. Chapter 15: Payment

Kara ran down the streets asking anyone she could if they saw and old lady around, and looked like she was running from something. Some people looked at her like she was crazy, others seemed to 'forget' where this woman would be at. So she began looking in the obvious of places where she could be, starting with a peculiar looking high tower towards the east wall. There she found that it was the old mages tower for malificar to be held before they got handed off to the proper authorities. Kara jumped into the building and began her climb up the tall tower, even if Melinda wasn't here, she could still get a good look at her surroundings.

She also felt that the veil was thin here, probably due to some malificar trying to summon demons so that they could escape, only to be slaughtered mid spell. Her spine tingled a little and something in the back of her head told her to leave, so she knew she was in the right place. Melinda had to be here, and with the help of the desire demon, she was going to enjoy peeling back layer and layer of the monster's hide.

"Melinda, come out. Look I am weak and bleeding, what threat do I have to you," she spoke.

"Plenty...you killed one said to be unstoppable, powerful, and lived," the wind whispered to her.

"So what? I am creative. Why do you want me?" she admitted.

"Power lies in your blood, power that could keep me here longer," the sounds getting closer.

"If you are going to sneak up on someone, make sure they are stupid first," said Kara pointing a sword at the location of whatever was hunting her.

"Wise, and quick. You will do fine," said a voice.

"Pissed and hunting," she retorted.

"I offer a trade. To save the life of your beloved, you offer your body to me," said a body stepping out of the shadows.

"No thanks, I like my body demon free," she said.

"But I would give you the gifts of a mage, then you would have the skill of both worlds without the circle hunting you down. I have gathered many spells over the years that you could benefit from," it said, hissing nearly.

"I would rather rot. I know what you do to those you possess. You tried to trap me in the veil twice so my body would be easier for you to posses. Why not go after another mage?" she asked the demon.

"The more power something has, the longer it takes for me to wither. I have had this body for little over five years and it has aged too fast. Frail body, frail, so frail," Melinda spoke.

"Perhaps she had a condition, maybe it is from you eating away the soul or magic they posses. Even if you were to take my body, it would die in thirty years or so," spoke Kara.

"Ah the taint, but by that time I will have possessed a new body. I am temporarily using yours, that is why I sent you to the fade. So when I enter your body your soul may not be devoured," she tried to persuade Kara.

"Fail. You trap me during one of the biggest wars of the world, then you try and kill me and my lover, now you want me to cooperate. You seriously are messed up in the head, thing," she said trying to keep her calm.

"He will not die, just say the word and it will be like it never happened. It was a precaution, I was hoping to have you come willingly but the closer you came, the more violent you became. So I took the steps to make sure you were willing to participate," said the demon.

"No, you just made it easier for me to kill you, now do you want a quick ass kicking before I torture you, or shall I torture you and then behead you?" she laughed to the demon.

The robed figure stepped out into the light nearby and threw back her hood. A walking corpse with half the flesh rotted off was before her. No color to the eyes, and the mouth was so twisted looking and the teeth were showing as if it was constantly smiling. Once vibrant hair now looked brittle, lifeless, and was fallen out to no more than a few patches left. The smell alone nearly made Kara herself vomit, and it wanted to get closer to her.

"My final offer, you let me stay here in this world or you doom your beloved to die. He is still in my power, if I chose it, he dies," it said.

"Big...fucking...mistake!" yelled Kara before she lunged at the demon.

Something caught her in mid air, while the witch flashed a gloved hand in her direction. She flicked it to the left, and Kara felt the magic fling her against the wall. She spat out blood as she felt her arms bones crush and ribs break against the stone. She collapsed to the floor, dizzy, and trying to stand as she could hear mumbling farther away. A glyph formed around her, and she knew all to well that this mark meant death for anyone who wore it. She couldn't afford to be hit anymore. She stood up and jumped into a nearby pile of junk, pulling out a poultice and downing it. Rubbed on the injury would stitch it shut, ingested a poultice would take care of her internal injuries and work itself out upon the skin. She could feel the ribs trying to reform back together, creating a syst for now, blocking any marrow that would potentially leak out and kill her with fever.

The junk behind her burst into flames in an instant, the demon now trying to smoke her out. She knew if she didn't react quickly that the mage would instantly get the upper hand and everything she worked for would be for nothing. A swarm of something could be heard coming towards her, so using her quick hands, she pulled out a burning piece of wood. When the swarm neared her enough, she opened a flask of oil at the swarm followed by the flaming stick. The oil covered some of the insects and when the torch hit, all who were covered and some nearby, burst into flames. Grabbing into her pocket she pulled out a magebane and covered Starfang with it, and activated the runes within. She didn't have the ability to hide in plain sight like Zevran did, but she could form a distraction.

She lifted Starfang as high as her injured limbs would allow her and tossed it on the opposite end of the burning pile, flames now trying to lick at her face. A blast of cold told her that the mage had been distracted. She pulled out her trusty field knife that was used on more than one occasion and rounded the corner, jumping, and plunging the neck of the caster. With shock filled eyes, Melinda fell to her knees. Kara knocked the creature unconsious and picked up her sword. She wanted the things head, but she wanted pure revenge too. So she grabbed the limp body and tied it up, placing it in the center of the room. She pulled out various things from her pack that would help her. Knowing it was pointless to do anything to the body, the demon would just leave it anyway, Kara pulled out a scroll and began the ritual she had leared from a book in Denerim. She wasn't gifted in the arts of magic but that was what the large vials of lyrium were for.

Kara drew the circle around the body and preformed the sealing ceromony on the circle to prevent the demon from leaving. Before she was ready to summon the demon, after all the work was finished, all but one of the vials had been used. Thankfully the ritual only required her to use the last one and didn't require more, now she began chanting. The scroll itself was easy enough to read, thanks to her Dalish teachings she received as a child, which included ancient Tevinter letters that were recovered over the years. Those she couldn't see streight away were filled in when she was finished translating the whole. As she chanted, the body before her rose up as the demon began to wake. It tried to cast a dispel but Kara had kept the throat of the body cut, so it couldn't speak. When she finished the spell, a shriek of horror filled her ears as the demon was pulled from the body.

"How could you?" it questioned.

"Lots and lots of lyrium," said Kara turning around and getting another vial, but this was a different liquid, "You and me are fixing to have a chat before I peel back your skin for a new pair of boots."

"This is impossible! No mortal with out hight will can ever trap me," it kept saying in disbelief.

"I am Dalish, old Tevinter was passed down through out generations. Not all of it of course but enough to find a nifty spell that the Chantry created to trap demons after they have been exorcised. The exorcism was by a nice Templar named Ser Wilheim. Now time to talk," she told the demon steping closer to the demon.

"Talk...yes...we talk," it said.

"Yeah before you try and yank me through the circle. I am wearing a amulet that would cause you lots of fun pain if you touched me. I don't come not prepared," she spoke.

"Smart mortal. I am going to love eating your soul," it hissed.

"Doubut it. I have wards set up along this entire room. I die they activate, trapping your spirit within the walls forever, even after the building is destroyed. Your spirit will shatter and live amoungst the stones and after they wither, you will break down more into the sand that is left," she threatened the demon.

"You lie!" it said.

"Fine, kill me see what happens. Oh, I may just kill myself! Another ward I put up, I kill myself you get trapped and a healer is instantly contacted and I get healed. What fun that old book was. Lots of good information. Stuff before the darkspawn came around," she bluffed," Why do you need to posses a body to stay on this plane. The desire demons don't."

"Contracts, all had contracts signed. I have none. Never made one. A contract lets us come here for a while until the deal is broken or the time limit is up, then we go back," it said.

"Intresting. So broken means you die, and the person gets their soul back, and time limit is when no one comes along and does anything about it," she spoke before flining a small open vial into the circle.

The demon screamed in pain as the acid ate away at its flesh. It tried to shake off some of the liquid and fling some back a Kara, but she was too quick to be splashed.

"I answered. I answered!" it cried.

"I told you, you are dead either way. Thanks for that tid bit of info. Now I am going to enjoy this," she said while grabbing a bottle of holy water and Starfang.

At first she only stabbed and cut the demon shallowly, then she began to take more and more off. After hours of torment, only breaking to heal the demon to where it wouldn't die, she stopped. She looked down at the demon with nothing but cold dominion and happiness about the things suffering.

"I was going to kill you, but you may have another use for me. I will heal you enough for you to speak and walk. You go back to the damned Fade and tell all your demon friends that if they fuck with me, this happends. Next time I will be more creative. I am sort of pissed off that the flower I carved into your ass is a bit crooked," she spoke stepping back to admire her work, "How does that sound. You live and I get a reputation. If you attack me, we start this whole process over, and I will ask again. I can do this for days. Since I was short on time, I didn't do a lot of the creative things Zevran told me about."

It whimpered at her as she grabbed the last poultice and threw it into the circle. The demon greedily drank the contence while the wound it recived slowly stitched themselves back together. Kara broke the circle and the demon blurred out of sight. Exhaused and hungry, Kara made her way back to the chantry. There she was led to the room Zev was currently in. As she walked in the door a chained up Anders greeted her with a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, he is resting. I thought I had lost him a few times, but he has an astonishing will to stay. I wonder why?" he whispered to Kara.

"I don't know, he deserves much better. I swear nothing like this will ever happen to him again," she sighed regretting what she had done to him, wondering if she could ever face the sweet elf concious again in her life.

"What about you, I am suprised you are still standing," he spoke to her, looking her over.

"I have had worse. I have died once in my life," she spoke.

"Yes well that is worse," he said,"By the way a few hours ago he came too. When I asked him why he was able to come back from that he described the most remarkable woman, who he said stole his heart. You have any idea who this fair maiden is?"

"Oh I don't know," she spoke before planting her fist into his face.

"I see," he spoke as he spat blood, "Definatly my mistake. You are rather fiery and deadly."

"So you two got along," she mused.

"Oh I like him, if only I wasn't like this and under different circumstances, me and him could be best friends," laughed the mage, "Now what do I get in return for helping you. The Templars come for me tomorrow."

"Those manacles, what do they do?" she asked, pointing to his wrists.

"Well other than healing, in case we are ambused and I am forced to heal the damned tyrants, they prevent me from casting any magic," he said, shaking them.

"Mmm, how do they work?" she asked him.

"Well you have to be able to cancel out magic, you see this seal right here, as long as it is active, I can't get out," he told her.

"Wait right here, I will help you out," she told him.

After Anders helped her, she went to her room and grabbed up her personal set of manacles she sometimes used on Zev and then stopped by a few shops. When she got back she looked at the manacles. She used some ink and infused some phosperus into the ink to make it glow, while she forged the symbol on the other set. Then she took some lyrium and poured it on the seal making it overload and short out. Then she got an acid flask, poured it onto a knife, and broke the mage out of his shackles.

"Right now, sorry I have to go now," he said igniting his hands.

"Yeah, just try and cast a spell so close to me. Before you even get half of the spell said, I will have sliced your throat. Now come here. I will switch the manacles with mine and when you are being escorted...break out and head wherever. Possibly a different contry," she told him while donning on the manacles,"These have a slip switch on them, sometimes me and Zev would have to play 'look what I have' to get in and out of places."

"Funny, smart, and even beautiful caked in blood. Ever consider..." he said before getting cut off by a look that could kill.

"No I won't allow it even if _mi amour_ considered it," spoke a half concious Zevran.

"As much fun as I have with you love, I doubt I could leave you. My buisness here is done. We have to go back to Deneriem. Remember I have to go to Amarathine," she told him while finishing up with Ander's manacles.

"I will get a horse and we will ride in three days, if your injuries allow it. I am going to send a missive ahead of us to annouce our coming home," she told Zev, "Hopefully the queen will be in a better mood, since I have been gone for a month."

"Yes, I hope so too. The same thing does dull over time," mused Zevran, " If she interupts my favorite games with you much more, I may join in a time or two."


	16. Chapter 16: Return

The next few days Kara would be tending to her lover on the back of a horse. She had to admire Zevran's ability to handle pain because the ride was anything but smooth roads. They had to go the entire way through the Brecilian Forest, through trails he couldn't even see until they were upon them.

"It is amazing how you and your people navigate this forest my love," said Zev tensing over a small leap that the horse had to make.

"Shame we are not on a Halla. Then I could show you the forest like a true Dalish. Though these trails have been abandoned for a few weeks now. Now that my people have been given some land to call home. That was nice of my brother to do so, although I doubt that the perfect queen agreed with him that day," she laughed thinking of Alistair," Though we all know, if there is a royal kidnapping, then if they take her, they will be sorely put out. She will probably be sent back with a large satchel of gold for us to take her back."

They joked for the rest of the day until it was too dark to continue forward, on foot or no. They made a light camp, knowing that little sleep would be had, Denerim was only another two days travel. They had little trouble avoiding any straggling darkspawn in the forest. No matter how much she wanted to kill them, something about Zev not being able to join put her out of the mood. Which the time she went into battle and took two arrows in the chest and still took down the small horde who tried to ambush them on the way to the Arl's reminded her of him acting a little off to her at that time. Now she understood why, they had way too much fun together for any loner stuff. She wanted this to last forever but she had a fort and city to run and he had to make sure the Crows never found him. The past two days they had been traveling had been cold at night, due to his injuries, and she was getting impatient for his recovery. So she started the fire, some dinner, and then sat down beside him.

"Oh Zev love, this is torture! You not being able to please me as much as I want you to with all these! This is the second time I have almost killed you," she pouted.

"Oh now, back then you wouldn't even glance my way a second time, or so I thought. Now it is like I unleashed a hunger in you, that I myself, am saddened that this cursed wounds and bruises keep me from satisfying," he said cupping her face before planting a kiss.

"Mhmm, what were we talking about?" she asked him kissing him again.

She tried to persuade him to continue, but he backed off quickly and had the same expression Kara now carried on her face, sexual frustration. They decided until he was well enough to sword play, the fun in their relationship would have to be inactive for the moment. Though the more they waited, the harder it became.

"Home...home...cold bath...home," mumbled Kara.

"You can say that cold bath again, I think I am due for one. I would say join me, but I doubt that water would remain cold for very long," he said slowling getting up and limping off.

Kara wished she had brought Abraxies with her, but he had met a nice little female and had a little not to long ago, and much to Kara's suprise, a family man. He didn't want to leave his mate in her time of need, even to go chasing a malificar trying to kill his master. She was really happy for him, but worried that something might happen to her lover. Sure she could sense darkspawn a while before they came, but she didn't have the same effect on humans. Silently cursing the Maker for his sense of humor of cutting off her sex life, she waited until Zevran returned. She then took her turn, slowly she made her way there, undressing along the way. She bathed quickly and headed off to bed.

They woke early in the morning and had a scant breakfast, due to not bothering to pack any extra supplies when they left Gweren, then moved onto trying to make it to Deneriem. When they arrived the city greeted them with warm welcomes and the children gathered around Kara and Zev, running along their heels.

"Come on teach us how to fight," one said.

"No, no, no tell us 'bout your last fight with the archdemon," said another.

"She has to pway the pwincess now, weave her awone!," said a small girl.

Kara and Zev just laughed to themselves as they walked along the city streets to the castle. As they passed the Alienage, some elven children ran out and gave her some flowers shaped in jewelry for her to wear.

"Oh no not more!" Kara joked, "At this rate, we'll be stormed before we are halfway to the castle."

"Ah but children are much craftier than darkspawn my dear," mused Zevran, " They themselves exhaust people more than killing hordes of darkspawn."

"Lady Kara, how did you and Zevran meet?" asked an elven girl.

"Well between all of you, I will be up all night telling stories!" she said laughing," Look tomorrow I am free, I will meet you guys at the Chantry, if your families allow it, and we all spend the day together. Now off, all of you. I have business to attend."

The children scattered around her and some went home, while others played with one another more. They walked silently after that holding each others hands while they strolled along. Sometimes they would be stopped by a peasant or two to either be blessed, given something, or asked to bless a baby. Kara didn't understand why humans took these silly rituals to have heroes touch small children, who was to say they would like that later on or even live that long. It took them a while to get to the castle but they eventually arrived before sunset. Two guards greeted them and let them pass.

"Ah home. Though your country smells of wet dog and barbarians, you do know how to pamper yourselves, though it is mostly due to us Antivians and your western Orlisian friends," joked Zevran.

As they reached the door an Alistiar greeted them and hugged his sister, "You will never guess what happened! I am going to be a father! Isn't it wonderful news."

"Oh-um, wonderful. Baby Anoras oh I need a drink. Aunt Kara...wonderful," said Kara rather dryly.

"Oh can't you be happy about anything that doesn't involve killing?" asked Alistair.

"Any other news? How is our dear loving father-in-law?" she asked hesitantly.

"Recovered fully," he said grimly, "Don't get me wrong. I love what you have done for Fereldean, but did you have to save him?"

"Anora would have never agreed to marry you, you know that," reassured Kara.

"Well I still have issues with him, there are times that I do wish he had of...you know," he said.

"Yeah but let's not get everything out here, there are ears nearby," warned Kara.

"You are right, lets go. We have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Have you forgotten about me _mi amor_? I know you missed your brother and all but I am still here," interrupted Zevran.

"Oh love, I am sorry. We just got caught up in the moment," she apologized to her lover.

"Dear Maker what happened to him?" gasped Alistair when he saw Zevran.

"Um, a malificar possessed him and we had a fight," muttered Kara as if she were in trouble.

"And I always thought you would at least wait till your honeymoon to do this to him," Alistair joked.

Kara blushed three shades of red at the comment before opening her mouth to say something. Zevran immediately put his hand on her shoulder and she knew that signal.

"Eh, I can have you make it up to me later. Look sharp we are not alone here," he warnned.

Anora came into the light and greeted her sister with a cold glance before ignoring her entirely.

Kara just kept repeating to herself that if it wasn't for the child, Anora would have been on the floor. Something about that woman just ground her the wrong way. Maybe it was her arrogance, both of them were strong willed, and very similar their personalities, but both did things very differently. Kara was more hands on while Anora played the tiresome game of politics. She did slightly like the woman's intelligence, but her outright shoving her superiority into the open was farther across the line Kara wanted the woman to go.

"Greetings, I see my dear husband has found his...sister," said Anora. Kara knew she wanted to say something else but she bit her tongue.

"Ah the pleasantries are all mine dear queen, and here I thought you didn't care about me," Kara's sarcasm dancing on the words.

"Oh you have your uses. Did you hear my father made a full recovery," she told her.

"Ah, one could only hope..." Kara teased.

"Now, let's not spoil the moment here. We have got to get Zev in a bed soon before he collapses," Alistair said, jumping between the women.

"Eh? I can-" Zevran started to say before a look from Alistair stopped him,"Yes, well. Kara a bit of help, these bandages need changing."

"And I thought you loved the man. If this is what you do to your friends and lovers, dare say what would happen to those whom you don't favor. Alistair, this is a perfect reason why my father is the way he is," accused Anora.

Kara dropped her head for a moment and fought back tears of anger and the urge to rip off her head then and there. She slowly rose her head, and used the calming techniques Leliana had taught her for her anger issues. Her gaze then went to Zevran as she hoisted his arm over her head and 'helped' carry him to bed. As she passed she didn't even blink in Anora's direction, causing a few muttered words she didn't care to try and hear from the woman. They went into the castle and headed straight for their room before being stopped by Loghain halfway down the hall.

"Commander," he said.

"Yes Loghain, what is it?" she asked him still starring at the other end of the hallway.

"I know my Anora still blames you for this, but things happen. I heard you were in Gweren. If I had of known-" he said before being cut off.

"I don't care at the moment. I have to change Zev's bandages," she said before starting to walk off. Zev didn't budge as he turned to her.

"He has nothing to do with it. Stop taking it out on him, and as for the bandages I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. Stay here with Loghain, I won't be far," he scolded her before walking as angry as he could with his injuries.

Kara bit her lip and then turned to Loghain,"Sorry about that. Anora, we still don't get along well. I know she is my sister now and everything but she is such a pain!"

"Yes, her sternness is one of the things that she unfortunately got from me," he said,"No need to apologize. There have been a few times I myself have wanted to slap her. No matter how much I remind her she wasn't always a noble, she was naturally born into something it would seem."

"Yeah, and she trods over people like they are mud. I don't let her do that to me, suppose that is why we fight. I don't submit to anyone or anything," she said coolly,"Anything that thinks otherwise usually doesn't live. About the attack, I am going to assign you a different task. Preferably something Anora will agree upon so she will stop hanging it over my head."

"No I am a Warden now," he stiffened up while speaking,"I don't want any special treatment. Even if my daughter is queen. I will have to talk to her about this. Oh there is a dinner tonight and tomorrow you have to go over you preparations to Amaranthe."

"Oh god, don't remind me," she groaned.

"You are Commander of the Grey Wardens now," he started.

"Oh no! No speeches of responsibility, I had enough of those from Wynne when we were after you. Speaking of, I need to find her. Where is she?" asked Kara.

"Last time I saw her she was going to the gardens to leisure before going over some documents about the Circle," Loghain said before bowing,"I have to go meet Anora now, good luck with everything."

"Yeah, luck. Your maker knows I have loads of it," she laughed before heading to the garden.

Kara found Wynne in the garden next to a fountain with her nose in a book. She walked as loudly as her roguish nature allowed her to before nearly running into Wynne. The old woman didn't seem to know that Kara was even there. Kara sidestepped in front of her and jerked the book out of her hands before getting zapped by lightning. She really regretted startling the old woman now that her flesh felt like it was charred.

"Ow," was all Kara could manage to say.

"Dear Maker child! I am so sorry, you startled me. For all I know you could have been a bandit," said Wynne before casting a healing spell to close the wounds she caused.

"Yeah...bandit...in the castle. You are still used to our outdoors wide range camping aren't you?" asked Kara while being helped to her feet.

"Well some of the best times I had were in that camp. Remember when Alistair drank that potion Morrigan was working on. I felt sorry for the boy," she said.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for everyone else there. He started stripping down to his underclothes. Something about being hot...Anyway that is not why I am here. Zev and I just came back from business and he was injured quite badly. Could you have a look?" she asked her.

"Yes I could. Couldn't have been that bad with you keeping him safe," said Wynne smiling.

"Yeah, about that. I was the one who caused them. I will fill you in along the way," said Kara ushering Wynne to Zev's room.

As they walked, Kara told Wynne everything, only keeping the cozy night activities out. Wynne commented here and there but she couldn't believe that a demon such as that one existed. As they entered the room, Kara first, they felt eyes upon them immediately. Kara smiled at her lover and glided over to his bed. There her and Wynne took off the bandages as Wynne took a closer look at the injuries.

"I must say, whomever did your healing was quite good at it. I can repair the rest of the damage so you won't scar too badly, but for at least a week you will have to take it easy and be massaged to make sure your range of motion stays the same," said Wynne.

"Oh he won't ever have to worry about that. How much fun can he have now?" asked Kara.

"Well, as long as he isn't in an all out sword fight he should be fine. If you are referring to your sex life, which I can see by your glance you have stopped, he will be fine," she told her.

"Ah, Wynne, the beautiful healer coming to save my life. I am blessed, truly," chuckled Zev before getting hit in the head by Wynne.

Wynne was true to her word and her magic stitched up the rest of Zev. Kara turned to her," Thanks Wynne. Um I need to ask you about something. I know you are a gifted herbalist, or you would know someone else who could help me. I have some plans that need going over. I would also like you to take a look at them."

"Certainly," she said while being handed some paper,"Well I could find the books that would contain the herbs for something like this, but this is beyond my skill. Check the library for _Sylian's Guide to Flora_, that should prove useful. Now I have to be on my way."

"Okay thanks, um. Is there anything you would like me to do for you. You know, for you helping us?" she asked.

"If anything comes up, you will be the first to know," she said before leaving.

As she shut the door, Kara eyed Zevran and leaped into the air and dove onto him.

"Careful, we do not want Wynne to have to heal me again. I doubt she will be so pleasent about it the second time," gasped Zev.

"Oh?" purred Kara," I owe you for nearly killing you and all those days I have been thinking of ways to make it up to you.

"This I may want to see," he said before bringing her face up to his and kissing her.

Kara stopped him from going farther and hopped out of bed. She reopened the door and shoved her field knife into the middle of it, warning anyone who dared open it again for any reason. Then she shut the door slowly and returned to her lover's embrace for a few hours before they had to return to the rest of the day's events.


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner with a Devil

Alright in this chapter I had to set up an event that would force Kara into future decisions and set up for the Awakening tidbit involving Zevran. I also have made up the Dalish wedding ceremonies. It is completely unknown whether they participate in something like that with their husbands/wives but I did some research and combined some Native American ceremonies with inspirations from Celtic Knot jewelry and an idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can get over my long writers block that happened during the middle of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

* * *

After exhausting themselves and then taking a short reprieve before facing the world again, Kara stared at Zev with loving eyes. He was asleep, mostly due to his injuries, usually it was the other way around. Though she had the famed warden stamina, he even wore her out mostly. There was a skiddish knock on the door before something that sounded like a vase crashed at what sounded like down the hall. _Oh right I am in the castle, well at least they learn._

Kara wrapped the sheet around herself, careful not to wake Zev and then she carefully opened the door and pulled out the knife and poked her head down the hallway.

"Come on out, I know you are back there," she said aggravated slightly.

"D-don't kill, maim, or do anything li-like you did to the others," said a high pitched voice.

"Come here or I will regardless," she demanded.

A small elven girl came from around the corner. And slowly made her way to Kara.

"Your presence is requested at the dining hall in an hour," she said.

"Alright, here two sovereigns to tell everyone that we threw knives at you and terrorized you," he handed the girl some gold.

"So all those rumors?" she asked.

"Paid and spread by yours truly...no go on. I really don't like large crowds, that is why I had the rumors spread...for privacy," Kara said before turning away and walking into her room.

She closed the door and threw a pillow that landed in the floor during their catching up time at Zevran to wake him. He immediately caught it and threw it back at her. She laughed and told him the news while trying to find a suitable dress for the evening. As much as she hated them, they were required, and she loved the time Zev spent taking them off. After getting ready they had little time to spare and headed off to the dinning hall. There they were greeted by Anora and Alistair.

"For once you are on time," said Anora with a hint of sarcasm,"You cease to surprise."

"Didn't want to disappoint. I am always up to surprising my...friends," she told her trying not to sound like it made her nearly vomit when she refered Anora as a friend.

"Charmed," said Anora before walking off after they were announced.

As always Kara sat on Alistair's right side next to Zevran and Wynne. Loghain had Anora's left side and after her it was a few faces she recognized from the lands meet, Leliana, Ogheren, and then the faces blurred together after that. Anora rose from her chair and calmed everyone down.

"Tonight we welcome our hero, Karasu back from her recent journeys, and officially congratulate her on her promotion to Commander of the Grey Wardens in Fereldean. Through much she has united this country, stopped a Blight, and forgiven my father for everything he has done, though it was to protect this country," Anora said, Kara's temper rising," Her recent events have lead her to hunt ghosts of the Circle and malificar, a usual task for a Templar, but she will go out of her way to save the people. Some would say that she is the cause of the misery but we all know her as a true protector and devout and our hero."

Everyone began to clap but Kara knew Anora's words were hallow and she was publicly making fun of her rather than actually having honest gratitude. Kara made a mental note to make her pay for it later. Something was bound to happen here and Kara put up her guard.

"Pss. Love, did you bring your knives?" she whispered in Zevran's ear.

"Yes...I always carry them on me..shame you chose larger weapons that are not so easily concealed," he said,"Why you ask?"

"Something is bugging me. Other than Anora's turning a new leaf thing...Something isn't right," she whispered before having her attention go elsewhere.

Surely no one would be stupid enough to try and raid this place. Sure there were a great deal of powerful and rich people, but there were also a great deal of skilled and deadly people guarding them. While the food was being brought, Kara scanned for anyone she didn't recognize. Knowing Alistair the staff wouldn't have changed much, but with Anora behind everything, some of them may have been replaced. Most of them she could recall names for, or even events she had seen them at, but there were a handful of whom she didn't recognize. She carefully picked at her food and barely drank anything before she saw someone else. Even then she took little sips from her chalice, case it was poisoned for her.

Ever since she was named the Hero of Fereldean she was always in some form of trouble, making her unusual paranoia work on the extreme. If it wasn't for Zevran, she would have been locked away for insanity months ago. Scanning the area, she pretended to be the good little obedient sister of the court and play along with the nonsense they called politics. Alistair caught notice of her darting eyes and tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Everything alright?" he asked with worry in his voice,"You seem tense. Usually when you and Zev are in a room together for a while, you don't come out acting like this. It is more of a starry daze and your eyes glazed over while you are muttering a few syllables that I don't care to put together and repeat."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right," she told him,"Maybe I am still shaken from the malificar I faced a few days ago."

"If something doesn't feel right then something isn't right," he said,"I have spent enough time with you to know when your gut says it is wrong. We better believe it."

Alistair went back to kingly mingling before whispering something in Anora's ear that hardened her gaze towards Kara. Her face made this odd gesture that reminded her of her Marabi when it was about to tear something into pieces. She quickly averted her eyes and picked up the chalice and drank some wine. _Someone is in a mood today. Oh god I hope this isn't poisoned._

After dinner they were allowed to mingle, and Kara laughed to herself when Loghain marched over to his daughter and pulled her aside. She imagined him scolding her over her actions earlier. This time the precious queen had no excuse to protect her from her father's scorn, this was the best thing she had seen since discovering Zevran's body. Anora noticed her watching and made a gesture that meant she was to be summoned. _Crap, this woman is going to put a assasinate me sign on her. _

She walked over and bowed,"Yes mi'lady. What is your wish?"

"I was just talking to father about you and your endeavors. He believes it was a genuine thing you did for my old home in slaying that so called malificar that was staying there. I believe that your actions one the malificar in Highever noted otherwise. Perhaps you were thinking about delaying your duties," said Anora.

"That person was different. Demon or no, it gave me valuable information. I am not a Templar, though I suspect Alistair will get me a speech later of how that was wrong. Though you making fun of me during your welcoming speech wasn't very nice," said Kara,"What happened to the new leaf?"

Anora just smiled at her and spoke, "I have no idea what you are talking about dear sister."

"Yeah and I am a human noble," she retorted.

"Shame on you suspecting me of such foul play," said Anora.

"Yeah and when you play nice all hell breaks loose," said Kara.

"You two will one day have to learn how to get along," said Loghain,"Someone you may care about may have their lives risked upon it."

"I can only play stupid for so long and be nice so much," said Kara,"I don't to kindly care for your family members...maybe one day they will not be here to protect you dear queen and me and you can have at it."

"Don't be too sure about that. Remember my dear husband is here to," she reminded her.

"And a 'oh malificar' or 'hey Morrigan is back' will send him away long enough for us to get this out of our system," said Kara.

"What about your precious elf?" she asked.

"Zev knows when to sit on the side lines and let me have my way. We have a mutual agreement, though he wouldn't let me kill you unfortunately, or maybe he will. He does like stuff like that," Kara teased her,"And who knows, the Crows could still be out there."

"You must be charming with the children," she told her sister.

"Oh that reminds me, I promised them the day tomorrow. So no business," she said before winking and walking off.

Alistair just placed his hand to his forehead when he saw the look his wife was giving his sister's back. He really wished they didn't fight but there wasn't anything he could think of. I mean Kara was there when he lost Duncan and when he met his bitter half sister Goldanna, but she also spared Loghain's life and made the man a Warded against all protest he made to her. Anora was a marvelous woman but she was also commanding and was the daughter of Loghain in every way. They were both too strong willed for their own good. Over the past few months he and Zevran were planning on ways of getting those two to get along, but neither of them were dull enough to have something pulled on them.

"I just wish-" he said before being cut off.

"My dear friend, if they weren't the way they were, would we love them as much?" Zevran said while placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder,"Anyways. About your child. I thought you Wardens couldn't-"

"I know. It was a surprise to me too. Some rumors are going around that it is my brother's kid but she isn't that far along. Wynne even said that she would have been showing by now if it had of been Cailan's. We just hope that it doesn't bear the taint but with me being the father...we both know better," he told the elf.

"Well as long as it is healthy. All you can do is love it. I never thought I would be given a life like this out of the one I had. Don't get me wrong I do miss the hunts, but your sister is more fiery and wild than any-" he started to say before he noticed Alistair covering his ears,"Adventure my friend. She breaths it. I have never had a boring moment with that woman. Though we both lead lives that don't really welcome families."

"Well she doesn't have to be Commander of the Grey Wardens forever. And you are free from your life," he said.

"Not forever though. I will eventually be discovered or have to make my presence known and become hunted once again. When she goes to Amaranthe...I will head back to Antiva. There I can finally finish the Crows willingness to hunt me forever. Then can I truly be free," he said.

"I take it she doesn't know about your little alone venture," Alistair said to him.

"No and I have been trying to find the right time to tell her, but between everything that has happened I am surprised we are both alive and sane. I will tell her tomorrow after she spends the time with the kids," he said looking down," I don't want to ruin her mood so early in the day and so soon after we have gotten back, but she needs to know before she leaves."

"You know all she will do is worry about you," said Alistair.

"I will be in capable hands. Isabela will be joining me on this occasion. Well until I reach shore and then I am on my own," he said smirking.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better? You know she is going to flip when she hears about this...oh no, change subject," Alistair said nearly freaking out when Kara headed in their direction.

"A _mi amor_ what was that about?" asked Zevran.

"Oh miss high and mighty wanted to make fun of me some more and her father was scolding her. Which I enjoyed. Now what were you two whispering about?" she asked Zevran.

"Whisper? Why would we ever do such a thing, there is no keeping secrets from you is there? We were just talking about his child and what color he would want in the baby's room. I suggested many colors I found appealing from my childhood but Alistair said anything comin from a whorehouse or the Crows would not be suitible for a child's early years. Alas, he has no taste," said Zevran.

"Yeah and I am going to pretend I belive you," she looked at him in a 'I will get the truth out of you later' look while speaking to him.

"Oh that will be a joy," Alistair said dryly.

"What?" she instantly said before thinking," I am sorry. Habit. Is something bothering you bro?"

"No, I was just thinking I should have a niece or nephew by now from you guys, the way you go about it," he sighed.

"Oh...OH! I um. Yeah about that, maybe...I will be going now," she quickly said before walking off.

"Did I say something wrong? Is there something in my teeth?" said Alistiar curiously.

"I have no idea but I will get to the bottom of it tonight. Even if I have to torture it out of her," said Zevran grinning.

"I should sleep with an extra pillow or some earplugs tonight shouldn't I?" he asked swallowing.

"If you are bothered by screaming," said Zevran stalking after Kara.

"Okay never ask rhetorical questions to that elf," he reminded himself out loud before walking over to his wife.

Kara kept her mingling on the opposite end of the room, careful not to get within any earshot of the woman. Knowing that soon as Anora would notice her in earshot she would immediately start trying to upset her with public humiliation. She knew Anora only did it while she was around to rile her up and try and get her upset. Anora was really good at getting people to do what she wanted and Kara wasn't going to stand for it anymore. She was going to let it go and tick off Anora and make her feel like hell. Kara gathered herself before returning to that side of the room and tapped Anora on the shoulder so her presence would be known.

"Alright sister, I have been in this room way to long for you not to have come up with something to get me riled. Come on spit it out and let's get it over with," said Kara.

"It it just an elf thing or are you truly this paranoid all the time. No wonder Zevran ended up in that state. He might have tried to crawl into bed while you were asleep and you did it to him. Now why would you go chasing down malificar and neglect your duties as a Warden. Would it be because you don't want to be one and all this time you were figuring out whether or not to run out and abandon your brother, and me who is now carrying his child. I mean if you are going to go out of your way then why not look up your precious friend Morrigan?" she told her.

Locking away the more than happy urge to bite the woman's head off she calmly spoke, "I guess it is a me thing. You don't survive this long being hunted down by your now in-laws, thrown in jail by your husbands wife, and then survive killing an Archdemon and not come out in some way odd. As for hunting malificar, I would explain but I doubt you want to hear it. How Zevran got to his state, it is of no concern to you. I have done everything I could and yet you still don't trust me. Why would I leave my people and end a Blight and then run out. To go and see them again? That ship has sailed and I have made peace with all my ghosts. Some a bit more dead now than I thought they were to begin with. I think I will turn in early for tonight dear sister. I know it isn't polite to leave before my brother leaves a room but I am sure he will make an exception to that rule for me. It was nice chatting with you."

She bowed to both Alistair and Anora. Anora stood there in shock while Alistair was trying to decide weather to share the same feeling or laugh at what his sister did to his wife. Zevran could be heard behind her fighting back a few chuckles before grabbing his love's hand and leading her away from the stunned woman. All Kara could do to fight back her smile was turn quickly and grab Zevran's hand and head back to their bedroom. After they left earshot of her, Zevran pulled Kara closer to him.

"So about earlier. When Alistair mentioned children. Is something wrong with him thinking of that?" he asked her.

"No it isn't that. Well, we both lead far too different lives to have children and I would never ask Alistair to take care of my own when I am perfectly capable of doing so. I mean I may be called out to a different country for years after having a child, and moving around can certainly bring joy to them but we would be under constant worry about someone kidnapping them or worse. What would happen if I was traveling with the kid and someone killed them or I couldn't help them. I couldn't bring something into this world knowing full well that there is a good chance they won't survive. That and I can't just drop everything I have to be part of a family. I intruded on Alistair when I became his sister and his wife hates me even more for it.

What if the child grows up to hate me? What would that be like. And don't even ask me what I think Alistair would think if we had one right now, without that silly human ritual," she rambled on.

"You mean marriage? I know it seems a bit odd to you, but it is anything but silly," said Zevran before describing the whole thing to her.

"Well that may be all well and fine for humans but we Dalish don't do things like that. When we mate, we bear similar tattoos on some part of our body. When one is seen it is a jumble of lines and shades but when they stand together, the image can be seen and appreciated for its beauty. Our ceremonies are similar but the markings we revive cannot be taken away from us, reminding us that the idea is more permanent. I have seen many human men take off that shiny metal band before going into a brothel or bar," she told him.

"Intriguing. So these markings, are they like your _vallaslin_?" he asked her.

"No, they have a much deeper meaning. Each stroke of a line bears with it a special memory that one shares with the other. It may take up to a year for one such marking can be formed on paper and agreed upon before they decide on wearing them. Here. I will show you what my father's and mother's were like," she said grabbing a nearby scroll she found and some ink, carefully drawing out the smooth lines and darkening some places here and there.

When she was finished, Zev looked at the drawing in awe,"I have never before seen something so beautiful. Are all of them like this?"

"No each one is different but you still have the same effect. Each design or curve has a different meaning, this one here, was a memory of when they were fighting one another and they made up, see how the line gets a bit choppy and then smooths out? Sometimes you will have a flower on there, from when they were, you would say dating, and the other loved them, or maybe an animal, or symbol. Now another thing is color. You can decorate your drawing with multiple colors but more than three is going overboard in my opinion. You also can have them anywhere, but it depends on how much pain you are willing to go through. I have also seen some somewhat brand one another from sticking the metal tool into the fire before etching each line.

The ceremony lasts about a week. Each person chooses who they want to bond with, then they spend the next day making a gift basket for the others home. Usually the basket is given to the mother but if she isn't present then it is given to the clan's eldest female. Mine would go to my Keeper. Then the next day the mothers would meet and share a lunch together and discuss weather or not they approve. If all goes well a spot for the ceremony is chosen. That spot is then blessed by the Keeper for two days. Then the food would be made by the women and the men would go out hunting, this is so the father of the bride can see if the men can protect their daughters. After that a celebration is held and a bonfire is created, and if they chose so a few words are exchanged. After the ceremony each of them is married to one another for one year and a day.

While they share their time together they may decide on a drawing that they want to do. Most are based of the parents markings, then taken from there. Some can be a simple as three lines, but others, like my parents, are more complex. After the time limit is over they may chose to separate and try again with another person or they may get the marking and then you stay together for the rest of your days. If something happens to the mate of another they can try to get married but that is very rare. Only if one has magic in their line would they ever chose to. When we bond with someone we hold them closer to our hearts than anything," she told him," Sometimes during the 'trial bonding' children are conceived and if the marriage, as you call it, doesn't work then they try and stay in the child's life as much as possible. Even if they are to bond with another, the mates of the chosen people always put the children first. Even if they are not their own."

"You were from one such as this?" he asked her.

"Oh no, not me. My parents were life bonded. Tamlen was the one who had been conceived during a trial marriage and then he had two mother's. Sometimes trial marriages are proposed for such reasons, just for children. Sometimes a male or female may have trouble bearing children or they like the same sex but want a family. That is why we created such a way," she said.

"So which one was he?" asked Zevran.

"His mother, she wanted a family more than anything, but she fell in love with a First. She trial bonded with his father and they had Tamlen. They were all happy, and you wouldn't have said what they did was wrong if you got to see them all together. His mother's wife loved Tamlen if he was her own, though she had never had any children, she was happy with Tamlen in her life," she chuckled,"When me and him started doing everything together Tamlen's mother joked about making a mate bond mark for him and slapping it on. Tamlen turned so may shades of red that day."

"So have you ever been?" he asked.

"No, I thought about it once but you couldn't keep me out of the woods long enough for me to settle down," he laughed at his facial expression when he asked her.

"Well I think I like your people a lot more now that I know so much about them. I sort of regret not staying with them now, but if I had, you wouldn't be in my arms right now," he said nuzzling his nose in her neck.

"Why all this talk about bonding? Are you planning on asking me?" she looked at him.

"Perhaps one day, but alas I have no family nor a basket," he mused.

"Then a clan mate would be your chosen guardian for such an event," she smiled at him, "You would spend about three days with them so they could get to know you. That way if you are found unsuitable they are the ones to chase you back to your clan. Sometimes when people leave their previous clan, they have no family left, so the parents spirits are represented through others. Mostly family friends if there are any. Come time to sleep I wish to get up early so I may tire the children out before lunch."

They made their way to their room and undressed before climbing into bed and holding each other close until they fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Deal with the Devil

The morning brought a curious knock at their door. Kara was the first to wake and began to get up slowly. Half of her body was out of the bed before the knocking turned to violent pounding. Annoyed she woke Zevran as sweetly as she could before grabbing her field knife for intimidation purposes.

"Stop you rapping, I am up. Dear gods, it isn't even morning yet. What the hell?" she groaned as she answered the door to three rather disturbed looking guards.

"Ser, your presence is requested by our Queen. We were told to take you by force, but we knew we would lose many of our ranks before we took you anywhere. We don't know what is going on but make haste, and please do us a favor and tousle your hair a bit. I need this job," said the Captain.

"Okay, first she insults me, now she wants me at this hour?" Kara was about to turn around when the Captain caught her arm,"You will be so kind as to remove your arm before you lose it. Let me dress myself, and I will get there as soon as I can."

"I am sorry, let me rephrase. Anora demands you right now," he said.

"Bitch," was the only reply she gave him before being escorted with a very sleepy Zevran down to her chambers.

When they reached the woman's quarters she could hear muffled ranting beyond the closed door, and it only ceased when the Captain knocked. The door was yanked open by a very frighting looking woman, which Kara bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of a unkempt queen. Alistair was in a chair by the fire looking rather exhausted and rubbing his temples.

"For the last time. It wa-Oh you are here, great," groaned Alistair.

"I take it she isn't letting you sleep either," smirked Kara before waltzing over to her brother.

Suddenly she was yanked from her path and thrown to the ground, hitting the hard stone beneath her. Anora began somewhat shrieking something, which Kara couldn't make out, but that could be from her head hitting the bed frame on her way down. Dazed Kara slowly began getting up before she was hit a second time and flung to the ground, it didn't hurt, but it really didn't help her mood any. Alistair by this time appeared behind his wife and picked her up before yelling at her to be quiet. Proud and confused by this moment she was being picked up by two sets of hands.

"Allrighty, I am just going to pretend that this is a hellish nightmare, and I am going to ignore the fact you just woke me up and then tried to hurt me. Now, what in the hell has gotten into your mind that makes you want to do this? I swear, you are more of a nutcase than I could ever be!" she said pointing at her sister-in-law.

"Tell me where he is, or so help me-!" said Anora screaming again.

"What? Who? Look queeny, this is how it works. First I steal something, then you blame me for it, if you don't mind I am going back to bed," she said turning on her heels.

"Fine if you are going to be that way...Arrest them!" she said pointing at them.

Kara went from slightly annoyed sleepy, to highly pissed off and wide awake as the guards closed in on her. Both of them were reaching for blades they did not posses before they were jumped by three guards a piece. Neither of them were actually prepared for the situation but they didn't go down without a fight. One of the poor guards was tackled by Kara and being pulverized by her fists before the other two pulled her off him, and Zevran had managed to break two people's bones by the screams she heard. They both only stopped when each of them had a blade held at their neck. Bloody and confused Kara was going to find out what was going on and how the hell to fix it.

"What the fuck is your problem _shemlen_!" she said with more force than she thought she had.

"My problem is that my father is missing and I know you had something to do with it. First you send him out to die, then when he comes back, you leave, and now you return and he is gone. I know you hate me and him for what he did you you in the past but that gives you no right to do anything to him," she said.

"Anora, darling. You are taking this way to far...I know you don't care for each other, but I know her and she would never do something like this!" said Alistair.

"My dear friend, if this was just a spat between them, I would not have been invited. Anora, why exactly am I here?" spoke Zevran.

"I know you still have old contacts from when you were a Crow. You are assisting her with kidnapping my father, and possibly murdering him. I will see you both hanged for this," Anora said before turning around.

Before either of them could speak everything went black. Kara and Zevran woke up in a all too familiar place to her, Fort Drakon. Kara woke in the same cell she was in back when Anora had her arrested the first time. It didn't take too much longer before Zevran woke from being knocked out and looked around.

"I think last time it was me and Morrigan who helped you and Alistiar out of here, was it not? I don't really enjoy finding myself back here on the other side of these bars though," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay queen, and my brother's wife...Still she is sooooo dead when I see her next!" Kara said pacing around.

A few hours later a handful of guards and Alistiar walked towards them. He had a very worried expression on his face before he unlocked the door to their cell and opened it.

"We don't have much time, here. These men will escort you out of Fereldean," he said hurriedly.

"What do you mean? What exactly happened?" Kara frantically asked him.

His look became grim as he looked away and spoke, "You are to be stripped of your title as Commander of the Grey Wardens and both of you are to be executed. I tried to do everything I could but she won't see reason. So I am giving both of you a chance. Go leave now!"

"And what have you face the wrath of the Bitch Queen? Like hell. She knows you would have helped us if we leave. Hell if we go all of our old friends will be in danger," she said.

"Not if all of us are in hiding!" spoke a familiar feminine french girl, Leliana, "His story will be this. We kidnapped him, forced him to give us the key and then left him here to rot. Ogheren has already sent word to your people and those we have aided to be on guard. If we hurry we can make it to Orlais within the month."

Zevran looked at Kara for a moment before he grinned and crossed his arms before speaking, "All of us could knock her out, tie her down, and smuggle her out of the contry. Only to have her wake up, kick all of our asses, and then march alone here. We all know better than have her chose to run or fight."

"But it is suicide!" said Alistair.

"So was the Blight," she retorted.

"If you are sure about this, we can't stop you," Leliana spoke," We have all seen your strength in and out of battle. If you think this is right we shall stand by you, aiding where we can. I will send word for everyone to be on the lookout."

"Face it Alistair, look at what all she has done. Gave Sten his pride back, gave Wynne peace, she saved me from my past, turned an ex-Templar peasant into a King, saved a country, and gave me another chance at life, among other things," said Zevran, "We will stay here."

"And wait for death? Anora won't listen she is-" he spoke before something caught the corner of his eye.

"Planning an escape elf?" spoke Anora.

"Nope. I was wondering how long it would take you to show up," she said smirking.

"After I found my dear husband's door bashed in...I figured he was here trying to save you," she said cooly.

"Wow, you locked your own love away...Sounds all too familiar..Yeah I shouldn't have let you go so easy," said Kara.

"And I won't let you go at all. Even if I don't find my father, at least I have the culprit," she said, looking as if she were laughing to herself.

"Wow, mad with power, and a personal vendetta against me. Yep, she is a keeper. Got to at least admire her will," Kara said putting extra accent on how sarcastic she was being,"Never doing a political anything after this."

"Alistair, it pains me to see you mingling with a traitor. I suppose I should have put more protection against you breaking out, but I do thank you for gathering up the rest of your friends," she said making a hand gesture.

A few guards came in escorting Ogheren, Wynne, and a very chained up Shale. It wasn't more than a few seconds before manacles were on both Alistair and Leliana. Kara rolled her eyes at the woman before getting slapped by a metal glove of one of the guards escorting her. All but Alistair were thrown into the cell before it was locked.

"Okay, so you are just going to keep him alive for appearances...Well, good luck knowing your father. I am sure he would have made a good Warden," said Kara sighing a little.

Anora jerked her head and narrowed her eyes on the elf. She slowly walked up to the bars as if she were stalking Kara like prey and placed her hands on the bars.

"So you are going to give me his location?" she asked.

"Nope but I am willing to make a deal with a devil. You let my friends go and you have me to track down your father for you," she said to the queen.

"How will I know you won't run?" she said tilting her head slightly.

"How will I know you won't betray me?" answered Kara.

"Fine. release them. All save for the elven male. If we don't return by the end of the month kill him, and anyone who tries to save him," said Anora.

"No Zev!" said Kara trying to get to him before she was picked up by a guard and dragged away.

"Kara I will be fine, don't worry about me," he said following her up to the cell bars.

Kara tried to leap back into the cell before it was closed, and after the door was shut she suddenly became extremely cold,"I swear if you touch a hair on this man's head. You will not survive. Who do you think has more loyalty? You? Ha. I have my people, half of this city, and the rest of this contry thanking me for the things I have done. You have a handful of pathetic nobles, which also voted for me in the Landsmeet mind you. You dare try and think about harming him, I will slit your throat where we stand and we won't have to worry about you or your father ever again. How you humans describe marriage is 'Until death do you part?' Trust me sweetheart, you will part, in multiple directions before your soul leaves your body."

"Is that a threat," Anora said, sounding amused.

"That, is one hell of a fucking promise, I look forward to keeping. Hell I may even do it for fun right now," Kara said, looking her dead in the eyes. Anora was taken back by this.

"Kara, don't let her get under your skin," said Zevran, trying to spare the queen what he knew Kara was thinking,"Look, we have Alistair here. I am sure by the time you get back I will be out of jail and waiting in our room."

"You better be, or I will tear this country apart hunting everyone who even looked at you funny," she spat.

"Sister, you have my word. Nothing will happen to him. Release him," said Alistair before the confused guard obliged. This caused Anora to give him a nasty glare," Look Anora, Kara is something you don't want to mess with. If she is offering her help, take it. Zevran and I will stay here. Hell if you put him in bars, you might as well do the same for me."

"I had no idea you felt this way about these people," she said pointing at Alistair with a slight disgust on her face, "They hold no value in their lives."

"They hold more value to me than you know dear," he said then lowering his voice to a mere whisper," And I have no idea why I haven't smothered you in your sleep."

"What did you say?" snapped Anora.

"And I have no idea who did this," he said speaking louder.

Kara and Zevran looked at one another mentally and laughed. Their elven hearing heard crystal clear what his previous statement was and right now even Zevran didn't care too much for the queen. Usually he did have his fun, but he took Alistiar's side and was a middle man in their rounds toward one another. Right now, he knew everyone was probably behind Kara. Royalty, he knew too well, always came and went, but true heroes stayed in the hearts of people.

"Alright, Kara. You can hunt my father down on one condition. I am coming with you," said Anora,"Just me and you. It will be simpler that way."

"Fine, but you know I am more likely to kill you, leave you, and say it was bandits," she said glaring at the queen.

"I know you will do the right thing," said Anora.

"Dammit," said Kara placing her palm on the center of her forehead.

The damned queen was right. Not only was she going to help the hell queen, but she was going to leave the people she trusted out of this and hope to god she found the woman's father before she really did kill her._ And this is why I have headaches usually. Damn I need to quit being so damn nice, wonder if she will sweeten the deal by not fucking bothering me while we are hunting. Best warn my people._

"One thing though. Since Abraxies' mate just had a litter, he won't be joining us as a good tracker. Now I myself am decent at it with my skills I learned from the Dalish and help from Zevran, but if he isn't coming then we will need my people to help. You have to trust me on this. We see them, there are far better trackers in my people's clans than a few hundred of the best trackers the Crows can offer," she said," Pack light and try and sleep we leave tomorrow. Plus, if you have any sanity what so ever, you won't try and get between me and Zevran for the rest of the damned day."

"Deal," said Anora before she strolled out of the room and back towards the castle.

"She is insane," said Zevran.

"Yeah, and I married her. Who's idea was that?" said Alistiar, verbally pointing at Kara.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it. I have to deal with it for the rest of the time Loghian is missing," said Kara,"Last time I checked bro, you and her are nearly inseparable when I am not around. Be glad she likes you. Plus, I know you really care for her in some sadistic or masochistic manner I will never understand."

"You know I can't actually believe I wanted, for a moment, to snap her neck. You bring out the best in people you know that?" he said.

"Yes, but enough talk. I am not going to see Zevran in a while and I think I am in need of lots of talking between me and him," she said slyly.

"Oh maker! Ah! Mental image!," screamed Alistair who now looked like he was in agony.

Everyone around them just laughed before they all headed out to the rest of Deneriem to search for ways to help Kara in her search, and to say their own little good lucks and farewells. They all knew she had her work cut out for her. She was going to be spending some quality time with the one person in the entire world who can make her angry in less than a few minutes. Someone was probably going to die, they weren't sure whom, but someone was bound to at least get hurt. The day seemed to burn away as Kara found herself back in her room nestled against Zevran covered in sweat from their second round. For some reason when Zevran looked at her, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. She tried many times to get him to speak to her but he always distracted her some way or another. Something was amiss and she couldn't focus tomorrow if she didn't know what it was.

"Zevran. Look at me," she said cupping his head.

"Yes?" he said looking innocent.

"I know you are hiding something from me. It was the same deal with you at dinner last night. What gives?" she asked him.

"Now isn't the best time really," he said.

"I have to leave in the morning and if I am worried about you I can't concentrate, and there is bound to be something bad that would happen to me if I can't focus," she told him.

"I suppose it is best not to wait any longer. Well you see. I am thinking about going back to Antiva for multiple reasons. I miss my home very much, and as you know the Crows will eventually find out about me and want to do something about it. So while you are in Amaranthe, I will head back home and sort things out, in a manner of speaking," he said.

"Oh...really...that is great. More problems. Well you better not come back with any new bite marks, or I am going to Antiva and killing the person who did it," she teased.

"You are taking this rather well, better than I would have thought," he sounded surprised.

"Don't be. It just hasn't sunk in yet, and it probably won't until the day you do leave. Just promise me it won't be forever," she asked him.

"How could it. I have gone up against everything I was taught just to be with you, and I would do it again, just to stay with you," he said before kissing her.

"Now about those contacts Anora mentioned, were they true?" she asked.

"Yes, and that is how I found out about a few things here and there. Some of those men are oddly enough, very loyal to me rather than the Crows. That and the gold I pay them for their silence isn't bad either," he spoke,"Now let's see. What shall we do now?"

"Let's play a game!" Kara said giggling.

"Alright, Pirate Zevran reporting for duty. Prepare to be boarded," he spoke in a low tone, making his voice sound velvety. This caved Kara's mental barriers and was dazed a few moments, long enought to find herself handcuffed to the headboard.

"Kyaa! Hey not fair. You used your sexy mind trick on me," she said.

"And this has been a problem how?" he asked lowering his tone and purring in her ear.

"Oh gods, this is going to be very...Ah!" It was the last thing Kara could coherently say for the next few hours.


	19. Chapter 19: Return to the Dalish

Kara awoke to a loud banging on her door. She groggily got out of bed and dragged her feet before feeling for the handle. She opened it to reveal a fully armored Anora at her door standing there looking at her as if she had committed a sin.

"What...," she said yawning.

"Was it not your idea to start our journey in the morning?" said the queen.

Kara looked over her shoulder and saw it was still rather dark outside, "Morning, not ass crack before dawn, why the hell am I awake, hour."

"Well you are up, get dressed," said Anora clinking her way into her room.

"By all means Anora, of course you are invited into my room," she said venomously.

"And by all means dear elf are you allowed to live in my castle," replied Anora.

"Carve your name into it first," she snapped back.

Some grunting noises came from the bed and Kara went over to check on the unconscious elf.

"Wake him and you are meat, woman," she told her.

"Oh really this I would love to see," said Anora unsheathing a sword and grabbing her helmet off her skull, bringing back her hands.

Kara leaped in the air and caught both hands before the metal could make impact with one another. She looked up at the woman with anger and when Anora realized she would be taking it too far if she did not stop, dropped her hands. Kara rummaged through the room and found her armor by touch and her swords before donning them. The very first signs of dawn were creeping over the horizon.

"We are going to the Breccillian Forest, any messages will be sent there. We need to spend at least one day there to find or tracker. I will be leaving a note for Alistair and Zevran to read, and instructions on how to reach us if there are any problems. They should be simple enough to follow.

"Considering your title is still stripped," said Anora.

"Don't care. Those two would follow my lead anywhere. I have trust and friendship, you have power and gold. I win," she told her sister.

Kara grabbed a bow and quiver before leading the queen out of her chambers and down the hallway, towards the main entrance. After passing a second doorway, Kara moved a picture from its place and a secret door revealed itself. This took them towards the larder and around the back.

"You seem to know a lot about the secrets of this castle," said Anora.

"Well when you were once promised to protect someone while you were staying, you kind of have to. That and bordem mostly. What do you think I did when I got sick of your face," said Kara.

"Hopefully finding a larger cliff to jump off of," said Anora.

"Ha, funny, and here I thought Alistair was the smarter one," she spoke while a smile beamed on her face.

"And you are truly the savior of Fereldean. I know you didn't have Riordan save everyone. I saw him fall. Though my father was amazingly unconscious whenever you dealt the death blow," said Anora.

"Well, there are mages who can do that," she said.

"Alright were are you taking me?" asked Anora.

"Around the back, through the bushes, and far enough away so they can't hear you scream...no seriously this tunnel leads to the stables. Alright we are here, up we go," she said, revealing a trap door.

"So this is why they keep this one empty," Anora questioned out loud.

"Yes having manure hit your face when you first rediscover it, sucks," she said remembering the experience herself.

"Personal problem?" she asked.

"Rather not mention it ever again if you don't mind," said Kara.

They both chose a horse that would be able to get them to the forest before being tired. Wishing she had of done more than a silent farewell before leaving her love, she spurred the horse and they began their journey to save Loghain. They traveled for a few good hours, most of the journey being knocked off by Kara's knowledge of the Dalish paths throughout the forests. They reached a outskirt settlement before dusk and decided to spend a few hours there before carrying on. Kara instructed the queen to stick close beside her as they entered.

"Look, don't speak unless spoken to, look them directly in the eyes, and do not mention that you don't like me," Kara said, praying the queen would listen.

" I am no fool," she said.

"Could have fooled me," breathed Kara as she felt arrow heads being aimed at her, "Aneth ara, Elvhen, we come seeking refuge for a few hours!"

Nothing happened, so Kara repeated the greeting and request. Kara stopped her horse and Anora's feeling that they should not be here.

"Get ready to run," she told the queen.

"Why are these not your people?" asked Anora.

"They may not be, sometimes our tribes would be attacked by darkspawn...maybe," she said slowly reaching for her weapons, "I don't trust this silence. It is too quiet."

"You are just being paranoid again," said Anora reading to have her horse move forward.

An arrow whizzed through the air at Anora and was caught by Kara before it could stab into the queen's flesh. Some of the armor was pierced but Anora would be safe, at least now she could tell Alistair that he tried saving his wife, after she was killed. More arrows were shot as Kara took hold of both reigns and pulled the horses back and was turning in the other direction. Kara barked out that Anora should try and shield herself from the arrows if she could. While she was doing that, Kara, was turning them around and ordering the horses into a retreat. Before she could make the idea a reality, Anora jumped off her horse and was heading towards the arrows. Kara cursed under her breath and followed the woman, tying off the horses to a tree loosely.

"Damn woman! You are going to get killed!" yelled Kara unsheathing her blades as she ran.

Whatever was trying to kill them was a bad shot, so Kara put together in her mind that they were probably novice hunters or scared out of their minds. Darkspawn wouldn't have missed a second time or given a second change and the Dalish wouldn't have given warning. Kara dove into some nearby bushes and caught sight of some shiney metal gleaming in a tree up ahead. She stabbed her right blade into the earth before grabbing her field knife and throwing it into the chest of the archer that was trying to kill them. A few more men came from behind the trees, probably deciding that marksmanship wasn't their thing and was going in to overwhelm them. Kara picked up her blade and headed into the fray that she was about to get into. The first two came around and slashed at her neck, she dove in between them and cut the backs of their thighs, ridding them of movement. The other two stabbed down at the earth to try and catch her as she landed, but she twisted nimbly to the side and avoided a near fatal injury. Leaping up she flourished her blades to the side, catching both advisaries in it and causing a few deep gashes, She had lost sight of her sister and she knew she couldn't catch enough of a break to try and find the woman.

"Damn! Where are you woman!" she yelled while shoving her blade into the chest of her first victim.

No answer.

"I swear if you die I am going to find the nearest healer, revive your ass, and kill you myself!" she yelled.

She sidestepped a blade headed to chop off her arm, and she followed it up with four quick stabs to the man's back. Another sword could be heard cutting the air, and if Kara had not ducked, she would be a few inches shorter. She kicked out behind her to stun the man before stabbing into his chest and coming around to cut of his head. The two on the ground she finished off with a jumping finisher and stabbed each through their chest before she sped off to find Anora.

"I swear if you don't come out of where ever you are I am going to kill you on sight," said Kara.

"You know I would love to see that. You would be convicted of treason and murder. Without me being the one to pardon you...I have the documents set to have you executed on sight, but first you watch your lover die," she said stepping from behind a tree.

"I belive you have thought about this for some time now haven't you?" Kara asked her.

"Well yes. I knew that the only reason you had me marry Alistair is so a rebellion wouldn't rise up, and you knew I wouldn't marry a man who would kill my only father. So there lies in the political, which I am sure you have regretted," she replied.

"And here I thought you were a boring blond...wench," said Kara, "Not too hesitant on bouncing from one heir to the other. You always had your claws in obtaining the highest power. Fortunate for you, your father's victories earned him a title you could play with. You may have tricked man but you won't get anywhere with me."

"Bold words coming from a corpse," she said.

"Ha! If you thought these men could kill me, hell even capture me. You should have bartered with better," said Kara.

"Yeah and you believe I hired these goons," said Anora, "Your the one with the shoddy connections."

"Not really," said Kara, "Getting it on with an ex-Crow. So we have mercs, bad ones at that. So news has hit everywhere that the famous, or infamous warden and the queen are out of the castle walls and are up for grabs. I was about to claim I was getting bored. Ah well, on ward."

"What about your people?" asked Anora.

"This encampment? It has been abandoned for one reason or another a long time ago. They just patched it up for looks. I should have known better," said Kara inspecting the area.

"And you said you were..." said Anora.

"A Dalish Hunter...I wasn't a tracker or a spy..or anything like that," said Kara.

**Hours later, they find themselves in the center of the Dalish encampment.**

"So when is dinner I am starving," said Kara to one of her fellow kinsmen.

"Shortly, so why did you bring this _shemlen _into our camp?" asked one.

"Well, she is the queen, so she wanted to see the lands Alistiar granted to my people," said Kara.

"The one who claims to be your brother?" asked another.

"No, he is my brother. Brother in arms, brother in spirit. He didn't have to say yes, but he did," she told them.

"Tell us of the news outside," asked an elder elf.

"Well there isn't much to tell, besides me hunting down a malificar," she said.

"I heared you were getting married, where is your mate?" asked one woman.

"No, no. I have not. We are only lovers, no more," she told her, "If he wishes it however I plan on making it permenant."

"Don't rush things!" said the woman before a cane flew through the air, Kara avoiding it.

"My my, are your people this livley?" asked Anora.

Everthing grew silent, "Pretty much woman."

The talking continued until dinner. There they all sat in a circle, which at the start Anora had this funny expression of 'I have to sit on the ground' and Kara 'Sit or be knocked down'. They ate in silence and heard some stories on how the clans were going to try and stay close to one another or even together and having the Keepers or the Haheren being a sort of concil for the people to be guided by. Kara wished she could stay amoung her people longer but she could feel the clock running against the life force of Zevran, as it ate his life away with each day. Kara knew that Anora only put that stupid time limit on there to properly motivate her into minor subission and to hasten the search. After dinner and before bed, Anora was treated with some Dalish history while Kara set up their tents for the night. They were offered a place nearby the Keepers but Kara didn't want to impose, but Anora got to answer before she did, so they were stuck by the Keepers.

"Damn that woman! If she understood even a little about my kind, she would know better," she mumbled to herself while hammering in the last spike.

"How can one such, get under you skin," said her former keeper.

"Spend a few moments with her and you will see," she said getting up.

"I trust your judgment," said the Keeper, " though why do you come and visit us now in strange company. First we see you twice, once focused on the hunt, the other badly wounded with your lover, and now you have such strange company. What are you hunting this time?"

"Kidnappers, I have my supicions but they can't be confirmed until later. One I have her playing phyco step sister and toying with me, and the other few just put actual blame on other contries and factions," said Kara, "I hope to find the culprit soon. I have way to much on my plate right now as is. I have a keep to run, a man to find in a continent, my lover leaving while I am away on buisness, and the willpower not to slit a throat whie someone sleeps."

"Time will put you on the path you seek, and will help take off that burden you wear. Come now, it is time for us to sleep," said the Keeper before returning to her bed.

Anora came back with some deathroot in her crown, and some slimy goop in her hair. She seemed rather giddy so Kara suspected some of the younger elves must have lightly poisened her. So she reached in her bag and got the antidote, while she scraped off the goop as best she chould. After taking the crown off her, she administered the antidote and let Anora sleep off the rest of it. At least she could thank her people for her quiet and restful sleep she was going to need. She also made a mental note of asking for that green goop recipie.


	20. Chapter 20: News and Discovery

Morning greeted Kara kindly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and it took a moment for reality to catch up with her. She frowned when she remembered why she was here. She sighed and steeped out of her tent. Looking around she found she was one of the last few to rise to the sun, thinking _Yep, the shemlen have softened me up. I would have been hunting by now...ah oh well, time to wake the annoying one._ Kara walked over to Anora's tent and tapped lightly on the cover, when no noise was heard she peeked in. Anora was still alive, thankfully though Kara doubted that the others actually wanted her dead.

Anora was sleeping curled up and laying on her left side, she had wrapped the blanket around her and made Kara think of some of the dead that she had seen like that, all wrapped up. If anyone would attack her, she would spend most of the time fighting with the blankets rather than the foe. Kara tapped on her foot gently as she heard a groan coming from the woman's mouth.

"What time is it?" Anora asked sounding like she had a hangover. _Defiantly need that recipe._

"Just after dawn, rise and shine. Even the elders are awake by now," Kara told her as she turned around.

She met three young looking elves who hadn't gotten their markings yet staring at her when she turned. They giggled at her and started to scamper off before Kara made them stop and tell her what they were doing there.

"We were just playing a game," said one red haired one.

"Yeah everything was harmless," said boy.

"Uh-huh. You could have killed her, lucky I have the antidote. I knew what that crown you gave her was when she stumbled her way back to her tent last night. Now I know you are supposed to not like her kind, but it was her and my brother who gave you these lands as a peace offering. Now don't go mucking it up over some game. Now if you give me that green slime recipe, we will call it even," said Kara half scolding, half congratulating them. Of course they gave her the recipie if it got them out of trouble.

They spent most of the day trying to find a good tracker for them. It was narrowed down to three Dalish, Yanara, Tythenis, and Deylon. Deylon was from her old encampment, she trusted him the most but she also knew he was the most rash at things.

"Why do we waste time trying to find a tracker?" asked Anora.

"Can you find your father with little but a footprint? If I had of stayed I would have learned tracking, but I only know enough to hunt a small group of men over short distances, not one, over one whole country, possibly more. Deylon...I wish I could take you with us but, unless you have changed...I don't know," she told them.

"My skills are not in question," he said.

"No but your...thinking is," she said.

"You were once more quick to act than I. Has that changed?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! Her change you might as well..." started Anora.

Kara cleared her throat and Anora stopped, "Well that was back then. We don't need anyone getting hurt in this matter..."

"Perhaps I am correct you haven't changed. You are avoiding the subject," he told her, green eyes piercing her.

"Oh shut it! I know, I know. Fine! If you think you can keep up then come on Deylon," she huffed.

"Where was this...man taken from?" he asked.

"Deneriem, and the trail is rather cold now. If you are capable this shouldn't be a problem. As long as the weather held fair," said Kara, "Okay we are leaving Anora. We should head North. I am sure that the Arl would have heard something."

"And who are you to give me orders? You are just a..." said Anora.

"If you value your tongue still in your mouth, I would refrain from completing that sentance. Remember you are on rocky ground here, not I," said Kara shifting her weight on her right leg and crossing her arms.

Anora received a lot of glares from the rest of the Dalish and decided to bite her lip. They packed their things and headed for Redcliffe. They were given halla to ride until they reached the edge of the forest.

"It was so kind of your people to give us these horses," said Anora.

"They are not horses, they are friends. We don't treat them like you do horses," said Deylon.

When they reached the edge of the forest it was well after nightfall, and the rest of the way they had to make on foot. Fortunately, Anora, was good at keeping up. They marched as far as they could before exhaustion crept up on them. It would take another two days before they reached Redcliffe. _Damn this is taking too slow,_ she thought as she helped set up camp. They took a short break, sleeping in shifts, in case of bandits or darkspawn. Kara didn't want Deylon to fight the foul creatures but since she was now the strongest thing to them right now out in the wilds, some things couldn't be helped. They were lucky, they didn't see a single one that night.

"This is strange. I know they scattered but they should still try and ambush people for anything," said Kara to herself while she was on watch duty. She did some reminiscing though, it was late, and she was bored.

-Flashback-

"What do you mean the dog ate it?" yelled Alistair.

"Well you shouldn't leave your socks out where he could get to them!" said Kara.

"Or you could cover your things in a light poisonous powder and he won't go near them," joked Zevran.

Kara went back to cooking the rabbit stew that they were having. She added some spices that Zevran had given her. Though she didn't allow him to cook for everyone without being watched. Alistair and Morrigan did agree on something. Though she more or less stared at his tight little...

_Yes, that is the finest ass in Fereldean...and it isn't even from here. God knows what kind of...Woah girl! Snap out of that cloud. You can't even attempt something like that. You have treaties to fill and an Archdeamon to slay. No time for...golden, sweet, deadly, tempting, blond, velvety...hot...elf...okay raping him wouldn't be illegal...he is a prisioner._

"I see you have been starring at me for quite some time, my dear warden. Does something trouble you? Perhaps I can show you an excellent stress..." said Zevran.

"Oh no...unless it involves killing things, I don't want any advice or lessons from you!" said Kara, fighting the urge to tackle him.

-End-

_Ha...that was right when we were helping the Arl with Connor. We were on our way to the Circle. Good times. I miss my hot elf. I want to have my tongue dance across that sweet skin. Bitch better not think about hurting him. There are planes of Hell that would say what I do to her is fucked up...Darkspawn...to the East. Too far off and too few to do anything with. If they get closer.._

She thought while getting comfortable. There was a voice behind her as she turned and saw Deylon.

"Oh it is you," she said.

"And what about me?" he asked in a dusky voice.

"Oh nothing...I was just," she trailed off.

"I can see that he is important. More than Tamlen?" he questioned.

"Yes, I cared for him, but Zev...He, he is something different," she said wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Well if I knew that you didn't feel that way towards Tamlen, I would have made my move a long time ago...but I guess I missed my chance. You were taken away and ended up saving us all. I suppose everyone is in your debt," he said.

"Ha! An Archdemon! Don't make me laugh," she giggled,"There are however a small band of darkspawn to the east. They shouldn't bother us. They are too far out to chase and kill but they are in a large enough number to raid a caravan."

Kara turned to her old friend and smiled as she prepared to end her shift and get some sleep. Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She motioned to Deylon and he jumped up and armed himself with his trusty bow. He took careful aim and let the arrow go, it flew through the air before stabbing the shadow in the leg. A cry of pain let them know it was humanoid. They moved like the wind and were upon the intruder before they could blink.

"State your business..." said Kara rather coldly.

"I am a simple thief," he said.

"Thieves keep to the cities, you are not simple at all," she told the theif," Give me a name and give you another moment to live."

"David, my name is David," he said.

"Well David, how long have you been following us?" she asked.

"Only when you came out of the forest. We were told to look for you and keep an eye out. If you got too close then we were to kill you," he said.

"That would prove more difficult than you believe. I don't die easy," she said placing her blade closer to his neck.

"Please! I have a family- I don't want this...he...he," he stammered.

"I don't want to hear another word. Deylon, get Anora," she ordered.

Deylon did as she asked and an annoyed Anora came sleepily towards them. She kept rubbing her eyes and when she spotted David, she pounced on him.

"No! No! We need him...awive!" Kara yelled pulling her off the man as her face smashed against Anora's back.

"Where is he! I swear I will," screamed Anora.

"Calm down woman!" said Kara when she finally had her restrained.

Anora calmed down a bit and then gathered her now wild hair about her and placed it in a loose tie behind her head.

"Alright start singing canary or I will clip your wings...and any other thing that sticks out," warned Kara.

The poor boy gulped and went pale before slowly nodding and began to tell her the entire story of how they kidnapped Loghian. They had dragged him away pretending to be an emissary from Weisshaupt Fortress, they knocked him out, repeatedly, and dragged him off towards Orlais.

"There is nothing you can do...Once he has returned, your father is as good as dead. If you want to know who did this...It was! Ack!," said David while Anora planted her sword in his ribcage.

"Great now we don't know who did this...great. Well we keep to the plan. Since we don't know where the hideout is or anything..." Kara thought out loud.

"How do you even know he is here?" asked Anora.

"They wouldn't be keeping guards and scouts about if he wasn't in Fereldean," said Deylon, "If he is heading towards Orlais, they should have stopped in Redcliffe. If they aren't there then they have to go through the Deep Roads for the quickest and easiest path to Orlais. Once you send word the roads will be crawling with soldiers. We need that to put them into a corner. Put the pressure on and they will worm their way out of the woodwork, so to speak."

"I will send a message as soon as I can. Deylon. Take the halla and go back to Camp. There you will send word to Orzamar for assistance. When we get to Redcliffe, we will send word to Deneriem and keep and eye out. Have everyone try and capture these people alive...If they put up resistance, then...well a few won't be missed. Just be careful," said Kara.

"I don't have to go to Camp. I have Fathos...When you were away I found this falcon wounded. I treated him and he has been loyal to me ever since...I had him follow us and keep me posted on anything suspicious," said Deylon.

"Cleaver...but you don't speak bird," said Kara jokingly, scribbling down a message quickly,"Alright have Fathos send this message."

_Marethari,_

_ Send word to Orzamar that we have need of watch throughout the Deep Roads for any travlers. Also, have some scouts capture any supicous looking travlers in the forest. Anyone traveling in small groups, pairs, or alone should work. I will handle the rest.I am sorry that I put you through this mess but I desperately need your help. Kara._

They tied the message to the falcon's talon before it flew off back to the Dalish Camp. They set the hallas to go free and wander back to Camp before they sped along the road as quickly as they could. They stopped little and pressed on until they couldn't move any longer. It was another two days before they reached Redcliffe. Kara, Anora, and Deylon headed straight towards Arl Emmon's, which now belonged to the Bann.

"...Quick...we...*pant*...help...rest...first," said Kara as she burst into the Dinning Hall.

The Bann Teagan rose from his seat and rushed over to Kara and ordered one of the guards to fetch them some water. After they rested for a bit he asked them what happened. Kara explained the situation and he looked troubled.

"Do you know anything Teagan?" asked Kara.

"There was one man...Leonus. He came with a band of merchants, they were saying they were spice merchants...With the new inspection laws to prevent contriban they have been held here for a few days. They would probably be approved, but if I head down to the docks quickly enough I can buy you two days at most," said Teagan.

"Two days is all we need. I have Deylon...he is an expert tracker. If they had Loghain anywhere near here, we will find him," said Kara, "I need to send word to Deneriem...they need to send patrols out and at least make it seem like we are cracking down. Something to make them nervous. Though we don't want everyone here, that would worsen things. They could panic and kill Loghain."

Kara was given a pen and parchment. She started writing the best she could.

_Brother,_

_I believe we have found the best spot to put a new chantry. I hope the Reverend Mother will be pleased, even the local sister was happy with the spot. We all know that everyone needs the Maker as their savior...I trust that you are finding the castle rather dull without me, when we start the construction tomorrow, I can return. I hope to be back soon, business and all. Your Sister._

She prayed that her dense brother would realize what the message said. They found Loghain and they were going to get him within the next day. She send off the message by flight. It should get there by late nightfall, early morning. Right now they needed to gather themselves and find out more information.

"Deylon. I need you to go down to the docks and hang out for a bit. If you find anything worth reporting, go to the Chantry, Mill, or the Tavern. I will be at the Tavern, Anora go to the Chantry, cloaked and pretend to be a Sister on Pilgrimage, and Teagan have some men standing at the Mill. Gather as much as you can. They won't know you, other than a traveling elf. They probably have descriptions of me and possibly Anora. We need to do something with your hair at least Anora...Disguises. Ugh!" said Kara grabbing her sister and heading towards the Servant's Quarters.

Kara found some polish that would stain Anora's hair red for the time being, and they were able to come by some peasant's clothing rather easily. Kara hated to do stuff like this, but she had to. She loosened the clothing about her and covered her face markings with a mixture of flour, water, and some dye, she styled her hair rather oddly, and then caked on some makeup over the new plaster she had on her face.

"You do this sort of thing often?" teased Anora.

"Hey do you want to be the tart?" she eyed the woman who backed away, " I thought so...now let's get a move on. Anyway my tolerance is way higher than yours. Remember act the part red head."

"I can't believe you cut my hair!" scoffed Anora.

"I could have cut it shorter. It is only a few inches in a few places. Your bangs will grow out...I like the braid...it is more suitable than those monstrous buns you usually wear. Luckily it has made your hair all wavy and thick looking. That and the natural look suits you better than that heavy purple junk you wear, thanks for letting me use your make-up you insisted on carrying with us. Honestly how do you find the time..." said Kara.

"You better pay be back for that," warned Anora.

"Yeah, Yeah. I am sure saving your father will be payment enough," said Kara.

They went to thier posts and waited for the rest of the day. Kara was getting nervous and slightly tipsy before some guards came in and began to 'arrest her'. She struggled until she go into the castle gates, then they let her go and she went into the castle.

"So what have you found out?" she asked Deylon.

"Well how much some deathroot is...Okay I am joking. Easy with that death glare," he said backing away from two angry women, " They are keeping him somewhere along the lake. This Leonus character is very sneaky. He even tried to bribe the guards multiple times for them to waive the 'cargo' through. I tried to follow him to the Tavern but he went into the Chantry, or so I thought. I didn't follow him farther but his tracks never actually went into the chantry. It was like he disappeared. But no worries, if he steps somewhere I will find it," said Deylon.

"Well what does he look like?" asked Kara.

"Elven, long thick brown hair in a ponytail, tan, in some shiny material in a plethora of colors, and he also had some strange markings along his neck and shoulders," he told them.

"Well if he was trying to blend in...I should give him a side of epic with that fail," said Kara.

"Message from Deneriem, mi'lord!" said a guard carrying some parchment.

_Darling,_

_That is wonderful news! I have some terrible news however, your pet bird has flown away. He was fluttering around his cage wildly, and I went to check on him, but it looked like the cat tried to eat him! Poor thing's cage was bent and in shambles. Perhaps he went home, or to warmer climates, winter will come soon anyway. I talked to an old friend for a card game, she said she hadn't played that in a while. So I challenged her and lost...I tried looking for little Azaran but no one had heard his beautiful song. If I find him I promise he won't go missing again. I found out that we have rats! It is disgusting, Abraxies is hunting them down though. He is a good boy! Well the rats lead me to a new hole in the wall. We will patch it up soon but it had a lovely view of the trees, and some kids had made a new rope swing out of one of the branches...Oh some other news. Your party, was moved up a few days ahead of time, I am sorry. It was ordered by a certain sister. Your brother told me to promise that you won't kill or harm the cat when you get back. Toodles, Your Stylist._

She reread the note in case she missed something. She found out Zevran ran off, Anora moved up his execution date, and those responsible were going to pay by her good little Abraxies. Well there was no use crying over spilt milk, Zevran said he was going back to Antiva sometime soon anyway. She just hoped she could say a few long hot hours of goodbye to work out the kinks she now had.

"What does it say?" asked Deylon.

"That my sister is a lying, thieving, bitch!" Kara hissed through her teeth.

Anora came through the door, while Kara hid the note,"I heard that a message came from Deneriem?"

"Oh I um, haven't translated it yet...I will give it to you when I have," lied Kara. After that she quickly forged one about something ridiculous Alistiar would write and gave it to Anora.

"I love that man, but sometimes he has those odd things...," said Anora, reading the note.

"Alright we have a job to do. We rest now and start bright and early. Time to sleep," said Kara, going up to her old room she used during the Blight.


	21. Chapter 21: Peace Proposal

They waited until nightfall to follow the trail of foot prints back to some hidden caves along Lake Calinhad. Anora was making headway and letting nothing stop her in her pursuit of her father's kidnappers. This reminded her of what she did to her team while she was in the Brecillian Forest.

"Slow down! You are going to get us killed, trust me," said Kara.

"He can't be too far! I am sure of it," said Anora as she hurried along. They entered the cave and Kara was looking for some traps but the damned woman in front of her was going to fast for her to properly search around. She finally got the woman to stop long enough for her pointed ears to pick up a snapping of a thin wire.

"Shit!" was all Kara could get out before the floor caved in beneath her and she fell a few feet before quickly pulling out her blades and stabbing them into the earth. They slowed her decent enough to where she stopped herself before she hit the nasty looking spikes at the bottom of this pit, "Damn woman! I will kill her for this."

After hours of Kara dodging traps, killing men, and crawling through the tunnels, she was pissed. She wanted to find her sister-in-law and show her a thing or two about why the Dalish were feared. She found her way into a back chamber and heard murmurs.

"Keep him quiet!," said a male voice.

"He is a Warden, keeping him drugged is near impossible!," said another.

She could hear the muffled noises of Loghain tied to something and he was trying to break free. Kara heard something behind her and she quickly turned around and had her blades flying through the air.

"Kara it is me," said a familiar female voice, Anora.

She kept swinging muttering a few Dalish and Antivian curses while she swung. Anora was surprisingly agile, as she kept just out of reach of Kara's blades. She didn't notice that they had came out of cover before she heard bowstrings snap and felt something pierce her flesh. She cried out in pain and twirled around to have two more arrows peg her in the chest. Anora dove behind a rock and reached for Kara. The Dalish was going down but not with out a fight.

"Damn...you," she said as her strength was leaving her.

She hit the ground nearby where Anora was taking cover. She felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her ankles before she was dragged away. Two of the arrows that embedded themselves in her shoulders had snapped off just below the arrowhead, leaving them to be a pain of digging out later. She was behind the rock and barely conscious, she could feel hands moving over her, trying to see how badly injured she was.

"These are fatal, damn. I am going to have to pull these out. I would just push them through but they are too close to your heart. Brace yourself," said Anora before pain washed through Kara as the arrows were jerked out. Soon the feeling was replaced by a cooling numb sensation, a moderate health poultice.

She was coming back to reality as more arrows and some magic was flung at their position. Kara looked around for Deylon, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. She breathed in heavily and looked at her new, surprising savior, "Where is Deylon?"

"Guarding the way out, he and I parted ways, but he is safe I am sure," said Anora, "I am surprised you still live, but I guess that is your Warden stamina."

"Yeah, but it still hurts," said Kara, out of breath still, "So we taking these people by surprise?"

"That is out of the question, but the rocks look like we can go forward and take cover at the same time," said Anora.

"Why did you save me?" asked Kara.

"You saved all of us once, I should return the favor. Now is not the time to talk about this," said Anora, "Watch out, fireball! Damn, I wish my husband were here, he could deal with the mages."

"Well I have a way to repay you then, if you will let me. Just follow my lead, they will give in eventually," said Kara, "If I didn't hate you so much we would be good friends. You are a adept fighter and a good leader...I have come to respect you..but maybe that is the near death experience talking."

"The same goes for me, if I had not have come to like you over the few days, I would have left you there," said Anora.

"Damn, I am losing my touch. We just shared one of those feely moments," said Kara laughing.

"I suppose we have," said Anora.

"Come out! We have Loghain, if you don't surrender, he dies," said a male voice.

"Alright! We surrender," said Kara, slowly rising up and walking out into the open.

"Who is there with you, Warden?" asked who fit Leonus' description.

"Come on out," she told Anora.

"Look what we have here gentlemen. The famous Warden and the Queen herself. What a surprise," he said, "Come forward slowly."

They followed his instructions and were disarmed by his men. They looked over Loghain to find he had been beaten badly or tortured over the course of the days they had been with the men. Anora's face held all the hatred that she held for them, Kara however, her face was blank as stone.

"This is how it is going to work, I am going to give you a blade Karasu. You are going to plunge the dagger into the heart of your beloved Queen and we will give you Loghain," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have no love for this woman. I have been trying to kill her for weeks, now you present me an opportunity to do so...I could hug you," she said cooly.

Anora was taken back by her response and a look of horror spread across her face, "You dare!"

"You have made my life a living hell," she told Anora," Why should I pass up a chance like this? Do you mind I apply some slow acting posion to this blade so I can watch her suffer?"

"Oh what a joy, I don't mind," he said handing her a knife.

She applied a poison in a blue vial towards the blade and swiftly struck. Anora collapsed before her and she turned around towards the bandits, "Now may I know who you are working for?"

"Antivian Crows we are. We have come to avenge the two Crows who have fallen by your hand. Taliesian and Zevran. You should remember them?" he said.

"I do Leonus, I do. Poor Zevran...I gave him false hope of leaving the Crows before I killed him. What a shame. Now that I have Anora gone, what now?" she asked.

"Well as we speak a few of our friends are going after the King. My job is to dispatch you, but seeing as you worked with us so well, how about a partnership?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Kara lied.

Loghain had gained consciousness again as he saw his daughter before him and Kara wielding the blade. He struggled against his bindings and was murmuring, what Kara guessed, curses towards her and her people.

"Shut up! I should have killed you long ago," she hissed at Loghain," Mind if I tie up loose ends?"

"Not at all, he was on the list anyway," said Leonus.

Kara rushed over to him and dug the same blade into him as she did Anora. He collapsed before her as she turned on her heel and faced the man.

"Well here is where I am stuck. I have to kill you now, I hope you don't mind," he said.

"And if I were to truly believe anything you told me I would be a fool. You should have checked my pockets sir, I am armed to the teeth one would say," she said before laughing and lunging at the mages, coating her blade with some Magebane.

She dispatched them quickly before moving on to the archers. After they were dead it was only her and Leonus. He stood there, blades drawn before he began to slip into the shadows. Kara closed her eyes and listened to the area. Just because she couldn't see him, she knew he would try and sneak around her. She heard footsteps two feet away from her before she threw the blade in her hands in that direction. She heard a cry of pain before a loud thud. She opened her eyes to find she actually hit him, in the throat to be more precise. Laughing in her head she walked over to the man and twisted the blade slightly before jerking it out and planting it in his chest. With him dead she moved over to Anora.

"I hope this works," she said kneeling down and pouring some liquid into the Queen.

Anora lay there for a moment before inhaling and coughing wildly, trying to catch her breath. She did the same thing to Loghain before she cut his bonds and stepped back and let them recover. Loghain leaped up when he could and tried to jump her. She merely stepped out of the way before he ran into the cave wall that was behind her.

"Easy there, I didn't kill her. I put her to sleep. I used a potion I was working on to 'kill' people. It makes them appear dead until I give them the antidote. Come on, we have to get back to Deneriem, Alistair is in danger!" she said picking him up from the floor.

They ran as fast as they could out of the cave, grabbing Deylon along the way. They only stopped in Redcliffe to grab some horses to make their trip faster. As they rode hard, Kara could only think of her brother. It took them two days travel to get back to the capital. They arrived early in the morning and rushed into the castle prepared for the worst.

"Alistair! Where are you!" yelled Kara running through the halls. Each of them decided to split up to find him.

Kara ran as fast as she could, checking each of the rooms she walked past, finally she ran into a servant, "Where is the King!"

"In the study last time I checked," said the servant.

"Thank you!" she said darting off.

She ran to his study and found that the door was locked. Not taking the time to pick the damn lock, she bashed the door down. When she made it into the room, it was dark and she could faintly see a body or two in the middle of the room. She feared the worst and ran towards them. She carefully turned them over and found that they were two assassins, she sighed in relief before she felt a blade upon her neck.

"Rise and meet justice," said Alistair.

She turned quickly and ducked under his blade before hugging him around his neck, "Oh thank the gods!"

"Kara?" he asked stunned, "Is something wrong?"

"We came back as soon as we heard. We found Loghain and everyone is safe...How long ago did this happen?" she asked.

"An hour at most...I would have been dead if it hadn't have been for Zevran...He-" he told her looking grim.

"Zev? What happened?" she asked panicking.

"Disguised myself as one of them. I heard some rumors and decided my expertise was needed outside of these walls," said Zevran, walking out of the shadows.

"Zev!" said Kara jumping off Alistair and hugging Zevran, kissing his face all over.

"Yes, I am alive and still here for the moment but a few of them got away. They were from Antiva. Seems they were planning on using your and Anora's dislike for one another against you. They kidnapped Loghain so you two would kill one another. They didn't think that you would team up and hunt for him. They sent the others to finish off what was left," he said.

"That means you will have to go won't it?" asked Kara hopping off him.

"...Yes, I am afraid, _mi amor_, it does," he said.

"When?" was the only thing that she could think of.

"In the next day or two," he said, " We both knew this day would come eventually. They now know I am alive and it puts both of us at risk. They will report that we have failed and will send more if I don't deal with everything at the start of the problem."

"Well that means we won't have much time to make up," she said.

"Yes...So we will have to use what we have, to...spend together, my deadly s-" he said before being cut off by Alistiar covering his ears and repeating _la_.

Anora and Loghain heard the noise and came in to check on Alistair and found Zevran and Kara with him.

"So it is over?" she asked.

"No, it isn't but I have more important things to attend to," she said grabbing Zevran protectively.

"I suppose you do Commander," said Anora with a smile.

"We are even," said Kara holding out her hand, " It was good fight. I owe you some things."

"Let it bother you no more, sister," said Anora brushing by Kara's hand and hugging her, "You know I couldn't really take away your Commander status, though banishment was the second option."

"Ha! You and your threats, woman. I would have enjoyed the whole fun of you trying to banish me...Alas," said Kara sighing before breaking out into laughter.

All the men stared at the two, mouths slightly gaping open. They noticed and laughed together as they began to walk down the hall gossiping for once.

"What the Maker-" asked Alistair.

"I have no idea my friend, but it seems we should bother them. Lest the spell wear off," said Zevran walking towards the door and following them with his eyes.

"They found peace within my capture and rescue, or I bumped my head harder than I believe," said Loghain, "At least we have some form of peace."

After they spent hours of laughing and joking, along with sharing some 'hints' with one another they came back to everyone around lunch. They never did figure out why they hated one another so much and how something could have changed them so much, but that they figured, was fate. The rest of the day they gave one another compliments, shopping, and had the occasional friendly spar. They still kept up with the pranks, but they were less violent and bloody.

"So what have you two have been up to?" asked Alistair.

"Oh nothing, we just decided to go shopping," said Kara, " We found this wonderful outfit at the Wonders of Thedas, we picked out different colors."

Kara pulled out a rather risque outfit that made Alistair blush at the thought of his wife owning one, "She also gave me a few...hints," said Anora, which caused him to blush a deeper shade of red.

Zevran just pulled his love aside and kissed her on the cheek before nipping her ear, " I look forward to seeing this in practice."

"Later, love, later. I have something I wish to speak to you about," said Kara, " I know it isn't your nature, nor...mine, but you remember when you asked about my kinds...ceremonies?"

"Yes, I do," said Zevran in anticipation.

"Well one in particular. You want to preform it?" asked Kara.

"I thought this would be such, though I imagined it would be I asking you," he said.

"Asking her what?" said Alistair.

"Marriage!" squealed Anora.

"Well yes, in a sense...but my people believe in...Well how we 'court' our people we 'marry' one year and a day...We do everything a normal couple would do, but at the time limits end, we chose whether we wish to continue or separate," said Kara.

"Interesting no? If only humans participated in such," said Zevran, "But your people and your 'honor'. Alas, such things are wasted, or never ventured amongst your kind."

"And here I thought there was a baby involved," sighed Alistair, "I suppose a few more months could wait."

"More like years, Alistair," said Kara, " I am going to be the Commander of the Grey Wardens for some time now. I just hope once everything is settled I can return here. I would miss everyone too much. With Leliana guarding the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Wynne staying here and helping you, Ogheren joining the army, Shale running off to the Deep Roads, Sten off with his people, Morrigain is god knows where, and Zevran soon to be leaving for Antivia, I only have you two. It isn't much, and in a few months I will have a niece or nephew. God knows what I am going to meet when I get to Amaranthe...I heard they sent some from Orlais and there are a few recruits here and there. I hope to leave and get this over with."

"What I can't understand is how you two never thought of doing this Dalish thing before, I mean after...you know we killed the Archdeamon?" said Alistair.

"Well, with me and Anora fighting like cats and dogs, back then, things got complicated, and some important things were forgotten," Kara answered," Might as well get to planning something simple. How about tomorrow? That seems like a good day. Now that all this has blown over."

* * *

**River: **Hey this is your author speaking! I would like to throw a little happy note that I finally have broke open the friggin' door that leads to Dragon Age: Awakening. It took a bit to lay down all the stuff so the story would fit properly, I mean I can't have Zevran with me all the time, and this chapter really let me have things fall into place where they should be. Any thing that I missed from previous chapters like main event stuff I will have in later chapters as flashbacks. I am looking forward to writing the future chapters with very little plot focus if I can help it, but if I run out of ideas...well the plot will be back. *Crosses fingers* Two things I would like to do now on in the future:

1- My notes will be down here instead of up at the top, so I can start doing little skits and lighten the last thing you read, just in case it is all drama like or sad.

2. Will be explained after the skit!

**Zevran:** Damn, I was getting used to tying you up to the bed posts. Ah, well.

**Leliana: **Zev! What a risque thing to say now that we all have to say our farewells.

**Wynne: **Yes, some of us aren't appearing in the future chapters.

**Alistiar: **Hey don't lie! It says here in the Awakening script that you have a small part old woman, and I am sure River will let you have another part if you ask.

**River: **Hey none of that now! I have to make room for the new guys. Say Hi new guys.

**Group of new characters: **Hi

**Morrigan: **Ha Alistair, you are afraid because you have no parts in the future?

**River:** Shite! It is Morrigain! So hun, how is Orlais?

**Morrigain: **Brisk. Baby is fine.

**Alistiar: **Did you hear witch, I am going to be a father soon too.

**Morrigan: **I am not a father, I am a mother. As for you having children, I have not been much for religion, I pray Kara (River) will be there to make sure you don't mess up.

**River: **Hey no dragging me into this, I have got drama to plan and chapters to write.

**Ogheren: **So when do we fight the sodden darkspawn?

**Sten: **I suppose it will have to be soon... (yes readers I am throwing back the time wheel miraculously so EVERYONE can say bye)

**Abraxies: **Bark!

**Shale: **It wanted me?

**Anora: **I am present.

**Loghain:** As am I...

**River: **SO what do we say guys?

**Dragon Age Origins Characters:** Goodbye! We will miss you!

**River: **So Zev before I take you off screen and rape you one last time...would you like to do a disclaimer/threat for theives?

**Zevran: **Oh most certainly. Riverseithr does not own all of us (though she wishes she owned me) and if you steal this story I will hunt you down, call her, and we both will torture you the way the Crows trained me. Very painful if I remember. Now can I be raped?

**River: **Saying goes, "Can't rape the willing" my saying "I can sure as hell try".

Alright readers there is your skit for this chapter. Also, if you wouldn't mind, hit that review button if you like my story and dust the damn area off with your smexy reviews. Seriously I think cobwebs are forming and I hate spiders...


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to the Wardens

It had taken them two days to reach the new keep. Kara could only stare blankly into the landscape, only paying enough attention to avoid when necessary. Her armed guide, which when presented to her, Kara had many words of dislike spouted, was babbling on about her childhood and growing up in Deneriem. Kara could have cared less, her mind was still trapped in the blissful past of what happened nearly two months ago. Time really did fly by while she was having fun. She counted back the days and nearly a year had passed since she had slain the Archdemon, now she would have to be dealing with Amaranthine and the rest of the horde.

-Flashback-

Leliana greeted Kara with open arms, "You should have done this months ago!"

"What?" said Kara, "Between the Blight, my brother's running of a kingdom, my civil war with Anora, preparing for Amaranthe, tracking down malificar, trying to be Commander, and trying not to go insane...I had little time to think. All I could hope for is to keep Zev entertained."

"That you do too well," mused Zevran before he was chased out of the room.

"What was that for? Is he not allowed to see me today?" she asked.

"You attended our ceremony," said Anora, "Didn't you know that you aren't allowed to see the bride before she steps out and greets the groom? Well at least for the groom."

"Um, I attended. During preparations I bet Ogheren that I could drink his dwarven ass under the table. Lucky for me he wasn't used to 'surfacer ale', he called it, so I won a nice pot," Kara said happily.

"You also chewed them plants to keep you from getting drunk quickly too," said Leliana.

"So that is why no one would sit by you two," Anora arched an eyebrow.

"Hey I made it seem like I was just being polite to him," she said throwing up her hands jokingly.

"If someone lit a torch, you would have gone up in flames," said Leliana, messing with her hair.

"I am Dalish, why do I have to follow your...customs? If I recall we are celebrating my kinds' proposals," she said.

"We both know it will be a while before you see him again, so why not mix the two," said Anora.

"If it makes both of you happy," she said before they spent the next two bleeding hours, with much fuss on Kara's end, getting her ready for the event. They visited her people and she spent the next day making a gift basket for Zevran's 'home', which Hahnath and Teimern, who were married but didn't have children volunteered to be his representatives. It had a recent wolf pelt, health poultices, Andraste's Grace, salted venison, blackberry jam, and some arrow heads. Hahnath approved of my basket, while the one she made for me Marethari, my Keeper, was accepted. Both just decided to chose a spot for the ceremony and have it blessed, while Anora helped Marethari, Hanath, and myself prepared dinner while Alistiar, Zevran, and Teimern went hunting. After everything was set the bonfire was created and the feast was served.

Walking down this ridiculous makeshift isle of people and carpet of flowers that they tossed over her head as she passed, she felt quite weird in the dress. It wasn't bad, picked out my Leliana. The dress itself was a pale green at the top and darkened a mid sleeve, and waist to form a deep forest green at the trim. The neck was cut in a low, but tasteful square cut, that showed the top of her bosom, some silver embroidery and thread shone along the outline of the neck, down the middle of her corset type bodice, and along the waist before swirling into a feint floral pattern on her dress and circled around her hem line. She swore the thread was enchanted, it was shiney enough. Her hair was gathered up and braided around her head forming a nice but at the top and two braids starting from either side of her ear, swirling around the bun, and meeting into a larger braid. Her make-up was kept light and she had a lime green powder along her eyes, and a rose petal pink rouge on her lips. The moment her eyes met Zevran's, it took all her willpower to not break out into a sprint and take him there.

He was dressed in a similar fashion as he had been during the Post-Coronation ceremony. Though there was quite a bit less gold, in it. He was planning on wearing his previous outfit but after a mishap with Abraxies and mental note Kara to give him a treat, Zevran was forced for the later. There ceremony was interrupted by a green horn assassin, the one that they had accidentally get away. He had hired some muscle to try and ruin the festivities, but with two wardens, one former, Anora, and the rest of her old gang. They didn't last more than a minute, if she counted her seconds correctly. Blades, bows, and magic soared through the air while the now dead assassin hit the ground and tried to attack them both in a hail of arrows.

"You know, it doesn't bother me that they get younger every year, but do they have to be so cocky?" asked Zevran out loud.

"I don't know love," said Kara pulling her field knife out of a corpse, "You said it yourself that you were once cocky. Since we will be leaving soon, and it looks like dumb ass here has let us tie up loose ends...Will you stay with me and help train the Wardens?"

"I suppose this would be an opportune time to vacate the area," he said, "If word was sent out they will search in Denierem and begin looking from there, and Fereldean is a nice place to get lost in."

"Ah we will just have everyone in town say you are visiting your new relatives," joked Kara noticing a new blood stain on her dress, and kicking the corpse out of frustration.

"So those markings, that the Dalish do," he asked slowly, "Do we have to do them now?"

"Gods no! We can wait but I do want to life mark yourself to me," she said.

"Life mark?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It is a special type of tattoo we have. Close family and friends get these. You pick out a design and before it is done a spell is cast over the ink and minor lyrium is added to it. It lets you know if your loved one is still alive, that is all," she said.

"Anyway this can be deceived?" he asked.

"Magic, and probably this potion I have been working on. Anora, Abraxies, and Loghain all have experience with it," said Kara smiling as they continued the ceremony.

After they held their hands together and said their promises, they requested that the ink be 'blessed' the next morning. Kara decided to get a crow, and Zevran decided on some tribal lines that resembled a dragon of some sort.

"I really wish you would travel with me," said Kara to her new husband.

"That would make you an open target. I will leave a week from you, to make sure all the tracks are covered," he said taking her head into his hand, "_Mi amour_, I am yours. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Fine but only if you can make these remaining weeks heaven," she said before being picked up and escorted to their room.

_End Flashback_

They were closing in on Vigil's Keep but there were no welcomes or hellos for them. Kara started feeling paranoid again. They could see smoke coming off the keep and Kara tried focusing her senses. Over the course of the months Kara had been able to expand her reach of sensing darkspawn but it required concentration and silence.

"I don't get it what is going on," said the girl.

_So much for silence but still I can feel them...and they are heading this way._

"Help!" screamed a man being chased by three darkspawn. They dispatched them rather quickly before the he spoke again, "The new Commander, thank the Maker!"

"Shut up, find help, you girl, you are with me," said Kara.

"Oh I am Mhairi, I was a knight in the King's service before being recruited, but I haven't taken my joining yet," she said.

"Don't care right now...Not that you and your life weren't interesting during the two days travel, we have darkspawn to kill and a keep to clean up. Best keep moving," said Kara, she could pick up the distinct murmurs of 'bitch' come from the new recruits mouth. She didn't care, pleasantries and business were two different things, Darkspawn were business, and so was killing them, and business was good.

They ran into the keep and dispatched all darkspawn outside and helped another recruit with his fiasco of lacking medical supplies. Kara cursed whomever thought it was a brilliant idea to place them in a chest so far from where they were actually needed. Humans, they were sure stupid sometimes. The pressed forward slaughtering what they could before they opened a door to reveal a familiar looking mage burning a darkspawn to a crisp.

He turned around, "I didn't do it!"

"Anders!" said Kara.

"Ah! It is you...you, the one who helped me...never mind," he said taken back.

"I didn't think I would see you again. Didn't I tell you to leave?" said Kara.

"Oh but there was a lovely tavern that ended up sucking away the precious time you gave me, had a lovely girl named Lilly who took wonderful care of me," he said, "So how is your elf friend?"

"My husband is doing fine thank you," she said.

"Well, well, you have been busy!" he said dusting off his robes.

"Care to join us to tear into darkspawn. Works wonders at anger issues and works out some kinks," she said.

"Don't mind if I do," he said following them.

They slaughtered more before she could hear some painful shrieks of something getting hammered, or limbs being chopped off a few feet down the hall. She opened the door to find her friend Ogheren playing whack-a-spawn with them. He turned to jump, brighten his face, and wave a hearty hello before finishing the five darkspawn that were left. He may have been a drunkard but he was a mean fighter.

"Ogheren? What the hell?" said Kara.

"I thought I would try to become a bonnified warden," he said before droning on about Felsi, Anders, and how he wanted to kill darkspawn.

They ended up fighting darkspawn all the way up to the keep's top. There was a wounded man, she had to put out of his misery, the taint was killing him, and sure enough the 'talking darkspawn' babble was true. It shocked her but it didn't take her any less time to kill the bastard either. Between the sarcastic remarks from Anders, Mhairi's chivalrous banter, she was ready to tear he hair out. Ogheren she was used to and Anders was really funny, Mhairi, however, she was something to be desired. Kind of like ale or wine, you had to have a taste for it. After saving the keep she found this new shiny venom dripping sword and decided to covet that thing foreve with phrases like shiney and ooh and ahh. Anyone so much as looked at it got a glare. She then was introduced to the Keep's staff that managed to survive the attack and some issues that were surrounding the area. She was also greeted by Alistair who was sorely put out he had missed the action but she did save Anders a trip down Templar Lane by Right of Conscription.

Kara decided to mull over what do to, or where to start first, for a moment before she heard that there was a prisoner in the dungeons. Natural curiosity made her check it out. Sure enough a man who it took four wardens to subdue him was in the cell. She needed help desperately and he looked like he wanted freedom.

"So here is my father's murderer," said the man.

"I am sorry," she said.

" I am Nathaniel Howe, you murdered my father," he said. This caused minor flashbacks of her enjoying peeling some of his skin off before actually killing him, she smiled.

"He deserved it, so what would you do if I let you go?' she inquired.

"Come back here again, I thought I wanted to kill you but I realized all I wanted was some things that my family had in this keep," he said. They talked for a good fifteen minutes before the setschal was summoned and Kara was to decide his fate.

"I invoke the Right of Conscription!" she said.

"No! Hang me first," said Nathaniel.

"I am not giving you a choice in the matter, human. Tough shit, you live," she said, admiring the fact her words put a grimace on his face.

"Why let him live you know what his father did!" argued Ogheren.

"Yes and forcing him to live under my watch and in the Wardens is perfect. Come on he has skills!" she said to him leaping flamboyantly and pointing at him before she gathered everyone up for the ceremony. All but Mhairi lived, Ogheren didn't even pass out, though she was not really truly upset the obnoxious girl didn't live, "So welcome to the Grey Wardens!"

* * *

**River: **Yay! I am into the Awakening chapters. I am going to keep it scarce on the plot if I can...I prefer the 'off screen' bits anyway, more leverage for creativity. Favorite conversations however will appear, cuz come on, classics never get old. I know I rushed through the prologue a little and when I remembered the Ogheren had a kid I realized I hadn't given enough time in my story...so we are going to pretend that Kara was staying in the castle for a few months while Ogheren was in the army.

**Ogheren: **Shame on you Warden! I am drunk I knew about the little nugger. *belches*

**River: **I will cut off your supply...Anyways the new guys so far are Anders and Nathaniel, say hello!

**Nathaniel: **Do I have to?

**River: **Shall I force you to challenged Og to a drinking contest?

**Nathaniel: **Nope, I am good! Hello readers!

**River: **Anders why don't you do the disclaimer and hunt for thieves.

**Anders: **River doesn't own us characters of Dragon Age Awakening, Orgions, the Darkspawn Chronicals, or any other downloadable content you may or may not have...if you steal this I haven been personally invited to hunt you down and fry you with my lighning! How was that?

**River: **Thank you! That was good. Alright smexy readers, if you like my stuff, comment. It keeps the bubbly creative, slightly embarrassed but still feelin' good stuff happen. So smexy comments from you guys...and I may have Anders hit it off with one of the new characters.

**Anders: **Is she cute?

**River: **Yeah, but she has a temper on her though...but that is what potions are for. Mwhahahaha!


	23. Chapter 23: Ale and Ogheren

Nathaniel chose to stand by in a corner next to a picture, while Ogheren chose to stand by the keg of ale or some other brew, and Anders was by a statue. They didn't seem to try and be social and Kara considered herself lucky that no one was trying to kill one another. She walked to the Seneschal Varel and he proceeded to announce to her that she would be making critical decisions that would affect everyone in Amaranthe.

"Great, more stress," she said when she had to attend a noble gathering for the remaining nobles to pledge their alliance.

It was over and done with but she still wanted to find out where the Wardens who were taken had gone and why something would do such a thing. She had already talked with Varel, Mistress Woolsy, and Captain Garevel about what needed to be done around the keep, though she suspected more was to be done before she was ready to face the darkspawn. She decided she needed some fresh air and to meet the new members of her keep. She started walking out the door before she was stopped by Nathaniel.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"You shouldn't go alone outside, there is no way to know if there.." he began.

"I will be fine thank you. I didn't save your life so you can make mine a living hell," she smugly said.

Ogheren came blundering by drunk as usual, "Don't soddin' tell the Commander what tah do. She'll cut off yer arms."

"Eh?" she looked at the dwarf, "I-Oh hell. Ogheren how many have you had?"

"A few," he said before belching.

"Yeah, enough to kill a horse, smells like it," she said, "Don't mind him. I won't cut off your arms, I need them and your archery when we are facing darkspawn. Your legs would go first."

"Charming," Nathaniel said flatly.

Anders practically skipped his way over towards them, "So what is going on here? A lovers quarrel?"

"Funny mage, last time I saw you, you were in manacles? Keep talking and you will find yourself in them again," she said.

"Oh really? Shall I be afraid, or is that a bit too much?" he said.

"Gods, you are lucky I can't cast magic. I think Andraste would have to descend from the heavens right now and separate me from you three, just so you can live five minutes longer," she sighed before opening the door.

"Is she always like that?" asked Anders.

"She soddin' better well be. I wouldn't follow anyone else," said Ogheren before passing out.

She turned to look at the two humans eying her, "Oh gods! What? I am going outside, and staying in the keep grounds! What are you my bodyguards? Psht... men."

She walked out the door with Anders and Nathaniel behind her and was stopped by a private who was in charge of messages, she guessed. Walking around she met up with Heren and Wade who were sent by Alistair to help with rebuilding, silently thanking him for it, she walked to the left and finally introduced herself to Dworkin Glavonak, who was an alchemist of sorts making bombs. His brother Voldrik was in charge of rebuilding the keep after the attack, he needed some gold for the men and better stone, reluctantly she spared the gold needed but she knew that the repairs had to be done. With that out of the way she was roaming about and found the old groundskeeper who informed Nathaniel that his sister was still alive and in Amaranthe.

"When we are in Amaranthe, can we find her?" he asked.

"Might as well, I need to go there for the hunter's story anyhow," she said before a lost kitten caught her eye. She picked it up and decided to keep it before Anders spotted it and begged her for him to have it.

As the sun went down she decided to head back into the keep for rest but was stopped by Sargent Maverlies about a cave in due to Dworkin's bomb. Marking that in her mental to do list she had Maverlies have men clear the cave in. She droned back into the keep with more on her plate than she would have desired. Stepping over the unconscious Ogheren she sighed out loud and decided it was best to try and figure things out in the morning. Things were bad enough as it were and she didn't need to lose any sleep over anything. Gods help everyone if she died.

"So what mission shall we take on first?" asked Anders.

"Not right now, I have these letters to read, decisions to make, and gods know what else, Falon'Din help me," she said to him.

"Falon'Din?" he asked her.

"Dalish god of death, of sorts, he was the one I decided to follow, though if another tribe should see me like this they would say I should have chosen Fen'Harel, the Lone Wolf. Falon'Din guides our spirits to the Beyond when our bodies grow weak and weary of life, his twin brother Dirthhamen, is the Keeper of Secrets, who tamed the two ravens Fear and Deceit, when they were separated," she said heading to the mess hall, stomach growling,"Now if you don't mind you two, I would like to get some food before I hurt someone or shrivel up and kill over."

"I must say I haven't felt this hungry since last time I was captured and they removed my food privileges," said Anders.

"Get used to it. I hope there is a spare table for us, I don't want anyone trying to reach over my plate. I am bound to eat a hand," she said entering and finding a spare table, " Thank the gods."

"Oh Commander," said Varel, "You don't have to sit with the men, you have your own private..."

"Don't care, food," she said walking past him, already digging into her plate.

She piled her plate as high as it would let her and enjoyed the whole sight of the men looking at her with slight terror and disbelief as she scarfed the whole thing down and went back for seconds. Anders was too busy trying to pick out some food, and Nathaniel was trying to be civilized and picked at it. Kara plopped down beside him and looked at him with a mouthful of mince pie.

"You know, you will starve yourself if you keep that up," she said after swallowing, "You are a Warden now, you don't have to keep face here."

"You got a little gravy on your," he said pointing.

"Oh really," she laughed, "Guess I just pulled an Alistair."

"A what, I beg your pardon?" he asked.

She then told him some of the stories shared by her and Alistair when Anders finally made it to the table and began devouring his food as if it had legs. Ogheren had eventually woken up and joined them in the meal before he saw two men bringing out a keg for refreshments.

"Eh? So they think they are going to out drink me? The great Ogheren of Orzamar! They have another thing comin'!" he roared before jumping up and pushing the men away from the keg and helping himself.

"Oh boy, I better break that up before Og decides that the men are trying to steal, or worse, out drink him. That doesn't look good. I will be back," said Kara before walking up and peeling the dwarf away from the humans.

"Oi! I ain't some nugrunnin' Deep Stalker who has a gimp leg, I can walk fine on my own," he grunted while she set him down in his seat.

"Yeah, and you making a fool of yourself and then attacking the men if they got to friendly is a good thing?" she said before sitting, "Move and I will break your legs."

"Eh? I would like to see a scrawny elf like yourself try! Ha!" he said laughing.

"Shall I recount the time I killed a dragon, Flemeth, and the Archdemon?" she said raising an eyebrow, "You may be a stout little _Durgen'len_ but I am a quick and skilled _Elvenhen_."

"Fancy me eh? Why don't me and you show the men how two Wardens really go at it?" he said, trying to get up.

"I will not go at anything with you," she smiled, thinking of a quick solution, "unless you want another drinking game?"

"Oh you are talkin' my language!" he said before finishing his first round and slamming his stein on the table.

"Anders, would you be so kind and judge the game? What are the stakes Og?" she said before picking up her ale and finishing it.

"One who falls first has to stand outside naked and walk around the grounds," said Og.

"Done, so how many drinks to a round?" she asked.

"You aren't seriously thinking about out drinking a dwarf? Aren't they born in ale?" asked a surprised Anders.

"This will go over well," said Nathaniel in his usual tone.

"Each round adds one extra ale, so we are in round two?" said Ogheren.

"That we are," she said, "Hey you there! Yes you, I need you to keep filling mine and Og's drinks for the night."

The soldier sighed thinking he was going to do something actually worth taking orders from the new Commander of the Grey but he got assigned beer bitch for the night. He was just relived that she ordered everyone to not bother him, and he was for Og and her only. Three rounds in and the poor lad was exhausted from running, so Kara had the men put the keg behind the table and she switched seats, next to Ogheren.

"I don' wanna hear any complaints -hic- when ya lose dwarf," said Kara.

"Oh and you're gonna beat me? -hic- I would like ta see yer try," replied Og.

"Imma doin' it," she said, " 'Nother round ser!"

After the end of round three Kara slowed down and decided to eat and let the dwarf swim away in the ale. She was pretty sure she had drank enough to where her eyeballs were floating in it. Ogheren wasn't going to stop or slow down for her, and she was grateful for that. He finished his fifth round and fell on his back out cold.

"Yer losin' shon of a shoddin' nughearder!" she laughed as she tried to stand up and fell back on her butt.

"You lose," said Anders.

"No mage, the game was who fell first," said Nathaniel.

"Damn...shkippy, I never shaid I had to keep up with the bastard," she said, "Now help me to my room Anders, I can't feel mi legs."

"What about him?" he asked her picking her up.

" 'e'll shleep it off," she said, hugging up against him to keep from falling.

They walked down the corridors until they found out where her room was at.

"You know," said Anders, "If I didn't know any better and knew you wouldn't kill me. This might be nice. I have a pretty elf in no shape to defend herself against my advances, yet I will be a gentlemen here and tuck you in."

"Keep diggin' yer grave lad," she said looking up at him, starting to turn green.

"Um, I think you need a window soon," he said picking her up bridal style and running to her window.

She looked at Anders, " Thanks, but I don't need to throw up,now it is bedtime for me."

"You sure you are going to be fine? You drank enough to put five men under the table," he said.

"Warden shtamina...-hic-I will just feel like I 'ot kicked in the head 'morrow," she said before wobbling to her bed and falling on it.

"What about Ogheren? Doesn't he have to stand naked outside the keep now?" he asked.

"No, but 'ow else was I shuposed to keep 'im from killin' de recruits?" she said, "Gods I need better -hic- ideas for dis shhit."

"Point taken, now you sleep well and I will inform the men they don't need to strip the bastard," said Anders leaving Kara alone to sleep it off.

_I hate you for this, prepare for Darkspawn Brigade pounding in your skull tomorrow,_ she thought to herself before going to sleep.

* * *

**Nathaniel: **Have you learned your lesson?

**River:** Pssht! As if...

**Anders: **How can you be so chipper if you drank Ogheren under the table?

**River: **The magical power of creative license and right now...I am creative god, and I say so, so it be.

**Anders: **So if you just so happened to imagine me and a pretty girl in my room...

**River: **Yes, she will be naked, and you can stare at her.

**Anders: **Yes!

**River: **but then the whole world's gravity increases or she turns into a broodmother and tries to eat you cuz you are in a nightmare..

**Anders: **Aww...

**River:** -Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' style- Hey, hey ,you, you, I don't wantcha stealin' No way, no way, I will hunt you down! Hey, hey, you, you and smile while I break yer bones!

I also don't own Dragon Age's Universe. Except for Kara, she is mine forever. So this is my disclaimer!

**Anders and Nathaniel: **What the bloody hell?


	24. Chapter 24: Amaranthene and On the Side

When she woke, an army of darkspawn, two mating brunta, and golems were being forged in her skull. Groaning, she slipped out of bed and landed with a thud against the stone floor of the keep. _Forget doing that again...or at least give him a decent head start._ She got up from her prone position, rubbing some newly bruised areas and decided to head to the baths, that were supposed to be in the keep, heck she didn't bother changing from her armor last night. She grabbed some spare clothes, given to her by Leliana, and she droned on to the lower levels of the broken keep. Alistair mentioned she might have to work on it, this pathetic skeleton of something that once was, it was truly ridiculous on how much work she needed to do. Heading outside her room, she could hear the morning patrols and probably the staff doing the morning cleaning, or so she guessed. She could still hear snores from Ogheren when she passed his room, at least one of them was still sleeping. Waking up early wasn't abnormal for her, but waking up alone, it would take some getting used to.

"I miss my bed buddy," she grumbled under her breath, "I miss the morning...activities the most."

It didn't take her long to stop a nearby guard and get directions to the baths. After a twenty minute walk she found herself alone, with nothing between her and the steamy looking water. The room was dark, but she didn't care at the moment, a bath had her name on it. She swore she moved so fast, an after image of her self still appeared where she began, while she stripped during her all out sprint towards the bath. Stripping with vast dexterity was a talent her and Zev used on one another when they needed to make their alone time quick, and she jumped into the water when she tossed her pants behind her. A splash told her she was in and her butt landed against the hot stones three feet from the surface of the water. Apparently this was built from both Dwarven and Elven design. The Dwarves used to heat stone rooms and carry water and place it on the stones so a thick heated mist would surround them, this room was used for healing purposes mostly. They also used the method of gathering heat from beneath the earth for baths, and just placed the water from buckets from outside and let it heat up. Her people used to dig small trenches from natural springs and use rocks to stop the flow, it would be placed around a spring by a hill and dig a large hole in the earth, then they would hollow out medium sized trees for water spouts and place them in a dug trench in the ground and re-cover the pipe with the earth. After that was finished they would use rocks or wooden hatches to stop flow of the water, with another trench leading from the new pool back to the stream it came from. This bath seemed to use the heating method of the dwarves and the spring method of her people. Probably to replenish the water that evaporated away and to keep the water from getting too hot. She rose up from under the water after she felt the heat warm her entire body, then she dipped her head back into the water so her hair would remove itself from plastering itself to her face. While soaking she idly glanced at her left arm and remembered the day of her trial marriage, sighing she tilted her head back to relax a little. It wasn't too long before she heard some noises from the door leading into the room she was in, as far as she knew, there weren't many female recruits, and no one would be stupid enough to walk in on her. Even if she were unarmed she could still kill.

She scrunched down in the water and practically crawled slowly in the water to the other side, lest she make any noise. The door opened and she could hear grumbling, male, coming towards her. She couldn't recognize the voice yet, but that was probably because her ears were in the water, but it didn't matter, they were in striking distance. She leaped out of the water and wrapped her arms around the neck of the victim before pulling him into the water with her. Bubbles violently rose up from the water, while whomever was in her grasp was trying to escape. They tried to dunk her head under the water, while standing up at the same time. Another voice soudned panicky, she rose her head out of the water, just enough for the water to run out of her ears.

"Nathaniel! Oh Andraste's ashes! Something has him!" said Anders.

Two seconds went by before she released her arms and kicked back against the stone floor of the tub. Nathaniel rose out of the water gasping for air and flailing about before he realized whatever had him was either gone, or let him go.

"My apologies!" she said startled, and released him.

"Commander!" said Anders, while Nathaniel froze in place.

"I know it is dark, we are going to fix that...," she said getting out of the water and grabbing her clothes.

"What is this bath co-ed?" mused Anders.

"Tempting, but I know an elf who would kill people in their sleep if I tried," she said half joking.

"I see, so does that mean we can have it now?" spoke Anders, like this was a normal thing for morning.

"Well I guess, I just nearly killed Nathaniel...although I may succeed, he looks like he may die of shock or embarrassment," she laughed stepping of the water and grabbing her clothes, "Alright, Anders, turn around or I stab your eyes out for good measure."

Zevran was rubbing off on her, normally, maybe a few months ago, she might have been shocked. If it were her clan mates, she grew up with them, so no worries, but to a couple of unfamiliar humans, she should have been worried. Some of the horrible City Elf tales reached her ears, she was lucky she didn't have to endure what they did. They may have lost most of their heritage, but she was on the other side of the walls once, and she saw first hand how their lives were. She dressed quickly and grabbed up her armor so she could clean and polish it after breakfast that morning. She left the two humans to themselves and decided that one of the additives was another bathroom for the females, she didn't want anyone doing anything and her walking in on it. That would just ruin her mood. After breakfast she gathered her group up and headed to Amaranthe, there Anders talked to her about freedom, Ogheren metioned something about a bizarre rash, and Nathaniel talked about his uncle. She found Wynne who told her about Ines, a mage she wanted to attend a meeting, and how she would be found at the Wending Wood, and after a visit around the shops they found Nathaniel's sister. She didn't mention anything to Og when he asked her why Nathaniel paled anytime he saw her, and she gave a glare that could kill to Anders. _Go ahead mage, talk...give me a reason to take out my anger on you._ Anders just smiled at her and backed away slowly, firmly keeping his mouth shut. They gathered the information out of the two hunters, the story from the Merchants Guild master, and then found a map in Kristoff's room at the Crown and Lion Inn.

"Where to first?" asked Ogheren.

"I am not sure, but the attacks on the merchants probably should be dealt with first, Kristoff can take care of himself, and the hole in the ground...hell if anymore darkspawn pop up from there, we should sense it," she said.

"Fair enough reasoning," said Nathaniel.

"Hey I just had to shell out eighty sovereigns for that dwarf to pay the men to fix the keep's walls, and that dwarf told me I have to find some granite too, that and his brother may have caused damaged to the understructure of the keep, but we won't know that for sure, until they clear the rubble..." she trailed off, "Wait, there was a letter, two in fact. One was for a plea for help for a farm that wasn't too far from here, and it is on the way, and a girl has been kidnapped. I am sure we should make ourselves noticed by the enemy, other than the darkspawn, while we can. Lest they sneak up on us. Shame I actaually have to wait for some information on some would be killers. Damn shame I can't snoop around myself, but that would give my informant away, ah well. Patience brings lovely gifts."

"Are you alright?" asked Nathaniel.

"Oh super chipper, I like being Commander of the Grey, dragged away from my home, and family to come here, stay in a castle and rule an entire land...oh I am just peachy," she waited on the words of sarcasm to sink in.

"Alright then," he replied, merely shrugging off the blow of words.

Traveling for most of the day, they came upon a farm, unfortunately they were too late. The darkspawn had swarmed the area before she could stop them. Before she realized what she was doing she repeated the phrase, 'shall we compete for points', spoken to her nearly before every battle. If she remembered the score, the damned elf had one up on her, only because she was out of her body and trapped in the fade, but hell she did make that up when she faced that demon, but she didn't kill it, so no points. Nathaniel and Anders just looked at her, and Ogheren just laughed before charging into the fray.

"Ug, never mind. I forgot I was with you," she said before drawing her new Blightblood and her Warden's Companion. She wanted her Starfang, but for some reason it was hidden from her while she was packing and the new sword was put in its place. Rather than spend days trying to track the sucker down, she just opted for this new sword. Maybe it was a title thing or something the humans did.

She ran past her short and stocky dwarven friend and planted her swords in two darkspawn who were using crossbows. Anders was readying a spell, while Nathaniel was busy picking off darkspawn. It wasn't long before it was over, although the family was killed, she would make sure they would have a proper burial. Now that things were finished and a new bow was given to Nathaniel, she headed to the cove where the bandits had the girl. It wasn't too hard to convince them to hand the girl over, they were rather stupid looking, and even less time to kill them. The leader had one particularly good dagger on him, Tooth of the Mountain Father, something she would give Zevran when he arrived. If he did. Something came up with him usually, he wasn't fickle, but complication usually gravitated towards him and her both.

"That was so hard," said Anders, "I mean will things be this easy from now on?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "We have darkspawn blood in us now, it makes us stronger, quicker, and all in all, hard to kill. I have been one about a year now."

"So what of it?" said Nathaniel with his usual tone.

"Well...we have shorter lives, we give up old age and normal lives, for near unstoppable abilities. If we live," she said, "To you humans it really isn't that much shorter than the average lifespan, but we live a few decades past your time, even the dwarves do."

"How many decades?" asked Anders, "We mages have longer lives because of the magic."

"I wouldn't know, we Dalish have never spent enough time around humans to count the years, the eldest of us died recently and he was over seven hundred years old," she recalled, "Come on let's move forward, I tire of this conversation."

* * *

**River:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update and this is me shoveling through writer's block and a headache. It does kinda give you how long it has been and I know you guys are waiting for my Zevran encounter to pop up, but for story line, it is iffy. I could have him side trip but he is supposed to go to Antiva. *Sigh* Although I did like what I did to poor Nathaniel.

**Nathaniel**: Yeah I bet the look on my face was priceless, now moving on. Don't steal Riverseithr's stories, or I will hunt you down and poison your food. She doesn't own Dragon Age universe or the characters, besides Karasu.

**Anders:** This chapter might have been a little run of the mill...But anyway Second announcement. If you read River's other stories _Careful What you Wish For_ (Byakuya, Sesshomaru, and Sephiroth fan fic), and _A Simple Mission_ (Ulquiorra and Grimmjow from Bleach fanfic) then there are two polls that are going on. You should check them out, they are on her profile.

**River:** I know, ADD, it gets the best of us. As for the sarcasm Nathaniel...Woot! Props to you.

**Nathaniel: **I am glad you like it...


	25. Chapter 25: Silverlite Mines

They moved onward to the Wending Wood, trying the best they could to reach the site quickly, but with bandits running rampant and darkspawn about, it was difficult. They chose to move at night instead of the day, so they wouldn't be so surprised. Ogheren didn't have any trouble seeing on a well light night, since he was a dwarf and grew up in Orzamar, she was used to travling at night from her childhood, Nathaniel seemed not to have an issue, but poor Anders was at a loss. Living in a well lit tower, and now a keep didn't help him get around in the dark. They kept the light to a minimum but Kara still found herself guiding the piratically blind mage around, although it took him to run into quite a few trees and branches for her to do so.

"Why do you insist we do this? Aren't we blind?" said Anders.

"Only you are, it is a full moon during late Guardian, and if we move out in the day we will have to worry about an abundance of bandits. Although I am supposed to help protect the people of this land, I don't want rivers of blood that doesn't need to be split. The worst thing that we have to worry about are the angry bears that are going to wake up in the next couple of weeks," she said, speaking barely above a whisper.

They chose to sleep lightly and in shifts. It took them about four days to reach the area where the merchants were supposed to have had trouble. Sure enough there were plenty of vulture like bandits picking over the left overs. Caravans were utterly destroyed, and charred. Something wasn't sitting right with Kara. Bandits wouldn't burn the caravans, they would use them to transport the stolen goods to their base. After dispatching the bandits around the area, it was getting late. They made camp nearby and decided to sleep.

"We are going to need our strength from here on out it looks like it," Kara said while making a simple broth. It wasn't much but if they needed to eat on the go, it would work.

Morning came and they packed quickly to get a move on. They walked an hour before a screaming man headed towards them. He was claiming that something was after him. Kara asked him to calm down and get to safety before an elf approached them.

"I recall you from the last gathering of the clans, you keeper is Marethari, is she not?" said the female.

"_Andran ant'shan_ sister," said Kara.

"I was with our keeper Ishae when she spoke with Marethari, I am Velanna," she said.

Then she explained that her sister was missing and the humans were to blame. Kara tried to reason with her, since half of her current group were humans, but Velanna wouldn't listen and ran off. They searched for her and took the path to the right, finding the granite for the walls of the keep, and darkspawn. After taking care of the darkspawn, they searched the area and found two statues, a puzzle, and Ines. Kara reasoned with the statues, and helped Ines with her request so she could fufill the request from Wynne. Heading back they ran up the hill and found an abandoned camp, when they got closer they realized it wasn't abandoned. There was blood everywhere, and what was left of the people there were buried under stones. Kara felt herself drop to her knees as she whispered a Dalish prayer. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up, Nathaniel was trying to help her up as she shrugged him off. _I am sorry my brothers and sisters, I truly am. _She rose slowly, whatever did this was going to pay. She was sure of it. Then she saw Velanna starring at one of the graves, and it didn't take too much thought to realize she was in pain.

After a decent conversation with the Keeper's Apprentice Velanna, she agreed to help Kara and her friends. She told them about a Silverlite Mine that could possibly hold some of the horde or have tunnels leading to the deep roads. Kara sent Ogheren back to the Keep before having Velanna join up officially, she also had him to send word that the attacks on trade would cease. They carefully entered the building and saw a strange creature accompanied by two females, no doubt future brood mothers. They didn't seem to be bound or held captive in any way. Velanna stepped forward as she recognized her sister, Seranni. Before they could do much of anything a spell was cast and everything went black. Kara awoke feeling hard stone beneath her back, the creature whispered to her, trying to comfort her before she was put under again. The next time she awoke was in a cold cell with her companions. Seranni came to them and after a brief exchange they were set free.

"So anyone want to kill that thing before we leave?" said Anders.

"Well first we have to get our gear back...then we can worry about killing the creature," said Kara.

They were stopped by three darkspawn gaurds but with the help of the two mages she had with her, they didn't last long with an onslought of Winter's Grasp and a Fireball spell. They moved quickly through the corridors and found the Architiect's Lab. There were books, rune tracings, and after working with a puzzle a new armor and bow to be used. They wandered out of the room and through the dark tunnels to find something wearing Velanna's gear. She was really verbally displeased with the fact of somthing parading around in her belongings and was relentless in her magical assaults. Kara and the others had to stand back from the explosions and pick off the stragglers that made it through the chaos she created. With her belongings back and a shortage of the mana she needed to cast her destructive spells, everyone was relived. They pushed forward and found one of their own. Keenan told them of what happened to the missing wardens and had Kara promise him to give his ring back to his future widow, since he insisted to be left for dead.

"Serves that shemlen right for-" Velanna started to say.

"Shut it," barked Kara,"You may think ill of me but not all shems are as evil as you are lead to believe. Yes they have their quirks but I know some pretty decent ones."

Marching onward they found another Experimental Subject that held Nathaniel's gear, and more archers. Velanna and Anders took out the archers while Kara and Nathaniel took out the rest of the group before Nathaniel geared back up.

"I think it did something to my gear, it is slimy," said Nathaniel grimacing.

Around the corner and they were hardly surprised by now to find the last two Experimental Subjects and a room full of darkspawn. This time Nathaniel rained a hail of arrows killing most of the bulk. Kara used the bow and some arrows to pick off the emissary, while Anders worked on the archers. With everyone having their gear back and the unfortunate vials of lyrium to get the crazy elf with super spells her mana back, they were ready to take on anything. A little side tunnel lead them to a dragon tamer and the darkspawn that mortally wounded Keenan. With some effort they killed the darkspawn. Unfortunately they had the dragonlings to take care of, whom decided to go after the two mages right off the bat. Kara, cleaning off her blades heard Anders cry of pain as one dragonling pounced on him and decided to rend and tear his flesh off pinned to the ground. As quick as she could she made her way, yelling at Nathaniel to kill the other, towards Anders. She managed to save his life but he had a cracked skull and broken arm from the assault. Valanna was lucky however, the dragonling decided that Nathaniel was more appealing to eat and headed his way, and Nathaniel was pleased to have Kara and Anders back him up.

"You know you cease to amaze me Commander," said Nathaniel.

"And you are a gentleman, putting yourself in harms way for a lady, even if she is Dalish," said Kara tilting her head towards Velanna.

"You couldn't have come to my rescue sooner?" said Anders,"I am really hurt now."

"I will patch you up," Kara said smiling, "It is the least I could do."

"Well, yeah," muttered Anders, which left Velanna and Nathaniel looking puzzled.

Their moment of conversation was cut short as the dragon tamer came for them, but with the rest of the room slain, he wasn't so difficult to kill. Kara found Keenan's ring, a dragon egg, some lyrium sand, and a few things here and there. They headed back towards the only doors they had not entered. There they found Seranni and the one called Architect above where they entered. Kara was not too happy with the outcome of a half mad sounding elf and then two Dragon Thralls to deal with before she went after the Architect. Using herself as bait, she magnaged to keep the others alive, at the expense of a broken leg. Anders and Velanna kept bombarding them with spells to keep them in place, along with delivering damage that would kill a normal person near instantly. Nathaniel kept up the rear between Anders and Velanna, using his archery skills to pin them in place if they got to close to the mages.

"Um I am going to run out of energy," said Anders as they finally managed to take one down.

"Broken leg..." said Kara with hints of sarcasm and another meaning of, _Shut the hell up I know!_

Kara tossed two lyrium potions at the mages when she wobbled by, just barley staying out of reach of the Dragon Thrall. She could feel the laughter in Ander's eyes, and she swore to herself that she would pay him back later on. Now wasn't the time for arguments or stupid mistakes. It was a while before they managed to keep the second Dragon Thrall still long enough to kill the thing, and with that Kara attended to her nasty looking cuts and the others injuries. She didn't want to waste lyrium on the mages, nor did she want them going into shock from consuming too much, so she broke out the poultices she could spare at the moment. When they realized the Architect and Seranni was not present anymore, Kara managed to calm Velanna enough to offer her a place amongst the Wardens.

"So you will give me the power to kill those things and get my sister back?" she asked.

"That and more, although by the looks of your sister, I-" Kara said before cutting herself off. She knew the look about Seranni was the same as Branka's old lover in the Deep Roads, but with her previous allies, other than Ogheren, busy, she needed all the help she could get. "Yes, yes it will."

They then took the road back to Vigil's Keep for preparations fro Velana's ritual into the Wardens and for much rest. The morning sun blinded them when they exited the mine, but they continued walking the few days journey back to their new home. When they arrived the guard at the post stopped them immediately, tired from the long journey, Kara resisted and introduced the poor man to the ground in an instant.

"I don't know what is going on, but I am going to find out," Kara muttered under her breath.

Another solider sounded an alarm and they were all met with a group of poorly armed soldiers.

"Alright, since you guys skipped out on the lesson of 'who is our leader and commanding officer', time for remedial, with pain. Pain is a wonderful reminder," she told them before heading into the fray.

"Stand down men," said a familiar voice, Captain Garevel. "What is this?"

"Stupidity at its best I would assume," said Kara straightening her form and putting away her swords.

"Dear Maker," he said, "Come with me Commander."

They were escorted into the keep by the captain himself. Ogheren wobbled over to the entrance, smelling of dead something mixed with ale and began laughing.

"See, I soddin' told ya," he said before belching, "She ain't no quitter."

"What?" she gasped as she eyed the Seneshal walking over to greet her, "What exactly happened?"

* * *

**River:** I do apologize for the short chapter and me updating so late, and it taking so long, but I was stuck...I mean really 'go away writer's block' stuck, so that is why there is so much 'game content' chapter. I am sorry. I also ended this chapter here for the set up for the next chapter...I promise it will be better.


	26. Chapter 26: Bittersweet Hello

"You have been missing for weeks," said the Seneshal,"We searched everywhere for you. Then the rumors started. Some were about you falling in the field and others, were worse. With no word from you or any proof you were alive, what were we to think?"

"You really think I would abandon my post? After all I have done for Ferelden. I mean I am not the preferred Warden that everyone can agree on, I am a Dalish Elf who hates being cooped up, dragged around an entire country, and killing things that still give me nightmares. Of all the headaches, silly customs of your kind, all the drug out annoyances, I wouldn't dare leave. I am not that kind of person," said Kara fuming.

"Patrols and morale have been worse, and recruitment has dropped as well," said the Captian, "Most of the men refuse to leave the grounds because of the Hero of Fereldean could have been slain."

Kara turned on her heel, fire behind her eyes, "What manner of man, beast, or creature could ever best-"

She turned around in an instant, both blades drawn as quick as lightning. A silver blade was knocked away just before piercing her heart. In her rage, she dared the assassin to try and defend themselves. She parried another blow before a low kick placed at her knee caused her to step back into the light to regain balance.

"Who indeed, mi amour," said a familiar voice in the shadows.

Her heart lept forward for a moment and her brain was trying to make sure this wasn't some blissful dream tied with the nightmare she just had been through. She steeled herself again as a dagger came to pierce her belly. With a quick parry, she dropped her right sword, grabbed the forearm of the attacker, stepped into his body, and with a quick motion, tossed him over her body and down to the floor. She instantly found herself on top of the familiar frame she knew too well. That of Zevran Arainai. The captain and seneshal both had blades drawn, Ogheren and Anders were laughing, while Nathaniel and Velanna were confused. Kara simply rose up and went to pick up her fallen blade, not even bothering to look at the familiar face again, lest it disappear.

Ever since that day he suddenly left without notice, her heart sank a little at a time. She only had her left arm as a small glimmer of hope amidst the chaos that worry wracked on her mind. It was already a month and a half of waiting, no letters or hints of his whereabouts, just a small shimmering glow of the crow holding a heart in its talons of a reminder that he was still breathing. She hated this, almost as much as she loved the feeling of seeing his face. She could slowly feel her heart break a little more when it realized that he would be parting soon again. When the long dull scratch of metal sliding across stone was gone, she forced a blank expression and hardened her gaze a little.

"Leave him be men, he is my husband," she said.

"I thought he was an assassin, we have been finding them here and there recently," said the Captain.

"He is, of sorts," she said sighing, "But enough of that. Zevran..."

"I came when word reached Denerim that you had gone missing. I thought it best for my presence to try and quell the rumors, while Lelianna tried to keep Alistair from marching half the army up here to find you," he said.

"He arrived this morning, shortly before you did," said the Seneshal.

Zevran clicked his tongue, "And with that I can see how rumors spread so before-"

Kara cut him off, forcing a smile and a softening to her features, "Save it love, I know you had to be elsewhere. I can't covet you and with the Crows alerted to your status of being alive, we can't afford to be greedy. We don't live normal lives, probably never will. I suppose I now see the ugly truth of Wynne's words back then."

"Don't," he said grabbing her body and hugging her protectively,"Never. You can't keep this bottled up inside, remember I taught you how to fool others. You can't fool me for an instant."

Her heart lurched again as she felt her body tremble slightly against his touch. She wanted to be held again, she wanted many things that simply would not happen. Not with the remnants of the Blight and Crows about. She bit back the tears, he knew when she was troubled, always keen on how she was. She stepped back from his grasp and looked at the Seneshal.

"What needs to be done," she asked formally, "I can't have my men be afraid, we need everyone together on this. Anything else you need me to know about?"

"Ah yes if you would follow me," said the Seneshal before leading her away from the group.

Zevran watched her leave gracefully with an expression of happiness and as if nothing had happened between them. He knew better, he could see the pain behind her eyes. His sudden disappearance and now just randomly showing up just to leave her again. Anger rose behind his face as he continued to watch her until she disappeared from his gaze. He bit his lip and forced himself to turn away, heading over to the nearby wall and punched it as hard as he could. He could tell she was hurting, forcing her smile to calm the others. Anders and Ogheren were behind him, no doubt to corner him into feeling worse than he already had. Twice now he had recived news of her death, he knew he shouldn't have come, he should have stayed in Antiva and dealt with the Crows. Something more called him here, he did not need to worry about her, he knew her all to well, but still, something troubled him.

"She is happy to see you," said Anders.

Zevran quickly turned on his heel and his golden eyes flashed with half anger have regret, "No, I think I just cut out her heart. I shouldn't have come."

Ogheren just looked at him darkly, eyes not quite focused on him, but behind him, as if looking at him would cause him rage, "Ya didn't see her when ya left."

Anders looked at Ogheren, "I doubt something like this would rile Kara up so badly, she was smiling earlier."

Velanna and Nathaniel had joined them, wondering what sort of person Kara had married. They were shocked when Ogheren punched the elf, sending him to the floor. Zevran sat there for a moment, knowing full well he deserved much worse. Ogheren then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw his fist back again. Nathaniel and Anders jumped Ogheren and tried to pry him away from the elf. Velanna could only watch as the elf put up no resistance to the dwarf's onslaught of anger before the other two wrestled him away.

Ogheren calmed down just enough to speak, "I don't know what happened but ya don't deserve her. Ya just poofed outta thin air and now ya come back like nothin' happened."

Velanna looked at the elf who silently picked himself off the floor and whipped a little blood off of his chin, "Hmph, and you call yourself and elf! Flat ear...I wouldn't blame her for rejecting you if this is how you react."

Anders turned to the would be Keeper and nearly jumped her, "I will have you know that she really cares for this man. I have seen it with my own eyes."

Anders healed what he could for Zevran before the elf paced around, waiting for Kara's return. Soon nobels were being filled in while Kara emerged from the side halls of the Keep with the Seneshal behind her. She wasn't dressed in her usual armor, but in fine clothing, a dress no less. She looked like she was born to be a noble as she took her seat. Nathaniel and the others decided to become shadows in the room, not wanting to bother her while important business awaited her decisions. Zevran made himself scarce as possible watching her from the shadows. While the proceedings went on he was half tempted to leave right then and there. She had too much to worry about without him, if he stayed for a short while, she would no doubt have more troubles.

When everything was over and she had finished her duties as the Arl of Amranthine, she found herself before Zevran. She could see bruises on his face, no doubt he had gotten into a scuffle while she was attending the meeting. She paused for a moment before she took both of her hands and cupped his face. Partly inspecting the wounds, which looked to be about the size of a large human, qunari, or dwarf, and party inspecting his features that resembled blank stone. Perhaps the way that they left things last time was a bit harsh. They were both at fault.

-Flashback-

"Let me go with you!" she said, getting frustrated.

"No, you have your own duties to attend to and should not put yourself in danger for my sake, we are both wanted by the same people," said Zevran arguing for the seventh time that day.

"You can't stop me Zevran Arainai!," she said with a harsh tone.

"I will not sit here and wait for them to come day after day placing you and your family in danger. They are getting better at breaking in. In the past week I have stopped at least three attempts. It is a wonder that they haven't been bled dry," he said, "We can't afford to sit here only to become paranoid, or worse, dead. We don't live normal lives, probably never will, and that is why I must leave. To make sure that they never come to harm you. Let them try and best me."

"Without someone watching your back?" she said, "Amaranthine can wait, I can't idly stand by and watch the man I love hurl himself into danger!"

"This is not so different from the Blight," he said, beginning to get angry,"At least now we don't have to worry about everything against us. You left me at the gates to kill the Archdemon, remember?"

"Aye," she said, "With damned good reason too. You would have done something stupid for my safety and I...Damn it!"

"I see you are getting my point," he said, "I am leaving. You are staying."

"So I am to sit on the edge of a knife, hoping for some scrap of proof that you are not locked away being tormented by your former captives?" she said.

"I should not have said anything," he said looking solemn, "There are some battles you should never see."

"And some regrets that should never be felt," she said, with an acidic tone that would melt drake scales.

"And the meaning behind that?" he asked with half curiosity.

"Nothing," she mumbled, exhausted from the daily events and the fighting.

They fell asleep uneasy, wanting to apologize but they knew silently they already had. When Kara awoke that morning, she found her bed empty and a note saying that Zev was going to Antiva. She was afraid she would never see him again, clutching the note she went over to the table and grabbed a bottle halfway full of wine. Things should have ended smoother, on a happy note. Now she was going to drown herself in alcohol to get the bitter taste out of her mouth, regret.

Over the next week she found herself in more of a stupor than anything, and her new friends were the Pearl and the mug she wrapped her hand around. Blaming more than a little of the incidents on herself, she continued to drink. Until one day Ogheren decided to step in, along with everyone else.

-End Flashback-

So she didn't have the best way of reliving stress when he was around. No telling what he did. She didn't want to think about it. Something told her, most of this was best left unsaid. Apologies and using the most of the time they had was all they needed right now. After she kissed him she glared at him a little.

"You seem different," she said with a half smile.

"So?" he said, "I wanted to inform you my stay here isn't-"

She interrupted him with a light smack on the back of his head before actually grinning, "Whatever, I know. Return to the Crows, kill them all, blah, blah. All I know is that more attempts are being made on my life, and you come at an opportune moment. My room. Now!"

The others watched as for the first time in a while they heard her laugh down the hallways.

"Is she nuts?" asked Nathaniel.

"No, just when they are around one another, things get better," said Ogheren.

"You almost sound sober," said Anders looking down at the redheaded dwarf.

"Ah, when I saw him commin' I thought I should only have six ales instead of nine," said Ogheren before he belched.

"So you aren't angry with him?" asked Anders.

"Furious, but just seein' them together," he said.

Anders smiled, "I know what you mean. So does she have a sister? Or a close friend?"

"Not if ya wanna keep yer head," said Ogheren before he returned to his personal keg.

Guardian seemed to warm up with their forgiveness for one another. Both felt a hole in their hearts from last time. Neither wanted to experiance that feeling again, but they had to face their own problems soon enough. For now, they would forget everything and just enjoy the other's company.

* * *

Moths and Annums, which to my guess is like holidays or seasons...I should have placed this in the last chapter but it slipped my mind. So here it is to help you keep track.

* Annum: First Day

* First Month: Wintermarch

* Annum: Wintersend

* Second Month: Guardian

* Third Month: Drakonis

* Fourth Month: Cloudreach

* Annum: Summerday

* Fifth Month: Bloomingtide

* Sixth Month: Justinian

* Seventh Month: Solace

* Annum: Funalis

* Eighth Month: August

* Ninth Month: Kingsway

* Tenth Month: Harvestmere

* Annum: Satinalia

* Eleventh Month: Firstfall

* Twelfth Month: Haring

**River: **okay I am losing my touch a little, this was supposed to be a sappy, aw...I guess my drama senses are lacking. Though leaving on bad terms and making up after a month and a half...that seemed good. I will try and update as soon as possible. I will have another chapter including Zev before he is off to slay the Crows. Then hoping to toss in some plot twists. I may even continue the story until she dies...never know.

**Zevan: **You die?

**River: **Well yeah, I am tainted, but I will leave a somewhat happy ending...I hope.

**Zevran: **I am going with you.

**River: **Like hell. I will tie you down to the bed first!

**Zevran: **Oh you tease me, so shall I start the disclaimer?

**River: **Nah I got it. Disclaimer Time! I don't own any of the Dragon Age characters, except for Karasu, but I want Zev...Erm, yeah. Please don't still my work, though personally I have got to start working harder, I believe it is going to turn sour...if I keep on like this. Leave a review if you can. I love reading them and it helps with creativity and a will to continue with the story.


	27. Chapter 27: Endings or Beginnings?

The weeks that followed Zevran's return were quite interesting. There were some people plotting to assassinate the new Arl, along with causing problems with starting a riot. Thankfully for Kara, Zevran helped her deal with the assassins Bann Esmerelle, Lord Guy, and Lady Liza Packton. Kara used her skills to persuade the peasants to disband peacefully and leave the keep. Now with people seeing Kara as kind, instead of the ridiculous nightmare that people believed he kind to be, she was a bit more than happy with herself. The day that Zevran had to leave drew near, but they were quite pleased with how well things were going, even if the keep itself was losing some sleep.

Kara found herself gearing up to track down Kristoff, even with Velanna, Anders, Nathaniel, Ogheren, and Sigrun as new Warden's, she still needed experienced help. She also wanted to see Zevran off to Antiva. Though when she suggested she would be fine by herself, she ended up being forced to take Anders and Nathaniel with her as 'support'.

Being a little frustrated, she decided to complain rather loudly, "Guys I am so fine! Yesh, you think the 'Hero of Fereldean' wouldn't need a bodyguard. The bad guys do."

"Ah but my love, you are now royalty as it were," mused Zevran, "Nobels need protection."

"Yeah yeah, and my brother has a lousy singing voice," she grumbled,"I swear I am going to be fine! All I have to do is head into the Crown and Lion inn and then see you off. It won't be that much trouble."

"What about bandits?" asked Anders.

"Doesn't my evil aura of 'I will smite you down with a glare' just waive off me?" she asked him.

"Point but we can't be too careful now that the other nobles made an attempt on you," said Nathaniel.

"And along with having to wipe more blood off my stuff, and kill more Crows...I shouldn't have to worry now should I?" she wondered aloud.

They looked at her with blank stares before she started getting aggravated and yelling at them. After they got to Amaranthine she went into the Crown and Lion and got all the information she needed before heading off to the docks where they were supposed to meet Isabella. When they arrived, Isabella told them that they weren't quite ready to set sail because the cargo wasn't fully loaded onto the ship yet and they needed at least two more hours. So they busied themselves with shopping before it was time for Zevran to leave. Kara stood there and watched as the ship sailed out of view before she turned to her companions and began to make the long trip back to the keep.

"You aren't going to go back drinking are you?" asked Anders.

"No, I don't think I will. Though my stomach has been awfully rocky today. I think it is just me worrying," she said holding a hand on her belly.

"As much stress relief as you have been having, it is a wonder you have butterflies at all," said Anders.

"Hey there are somethings that still get to me. I may be a one man army but I have my flaws," she joked.

They headed out of Amarathnine as the sun was setting, though on their way back, Kara ended up stopping early because she felt sick. They camped out for the night before waking up early and heading back. Kara seemed to be getting better and blamed it on the stew that Ogheren had forced her to eat because of nerves, though truthfully she poured it out because the stench was awful. When they officially returned she decided that they should have a short rest before going to the Blackmarsh. When the time came she took Anders, Velanna, and Nathaniel with her to the Blackmarsh.

When they arrived they had a strange feeling before Anders spoke up,"We should be careful, the Veil is thin here."

"Great, just like he Circle all over again," Kara groaned.

They explored all they could before they happened to wander along some old dragon bones and Kristoff's body. Kara just sat there with blades in hand sighing aloud.

"Crap, and here I was hoping to get something done without trouble," she said before The First cast a spell and sent them all to the Fade.

After waking up they wandered off to the new lively village and met Justice. It wasn't too hard to help him out with his quest of defeating the Baroness. After they defeated her and returned to the real world, they found a bit of a surprise when the corpse of Kristoff was walking around.

"Is this a zombie or a..." Kara began.

"I am no such thing, I am Justice but this is wrong," he said before explaining things.

"Personally I need the assistance," said Kara, "I am sure we can find something for you to do while we figure out everything."

After convincing Justice to join the cause they headed back through the Blackmarsh and met something called the Queen of the Blackmarsh, but Kara just laughed as she killed the ethereal dragon. When that was finished they headed back to the Keep before making preparations to destroy the remaining hordes. Right as Kara, Justice, Velanna, and Nathaniel arrived to the Keep they were informed that Amarathine was attacked. With her companions they did a forced march and headed off to meet the horde. When she arrived the city was nearly destroyed. Before she decided to enter the city a messenger appeared and told her of the siege being planned on the Keep.

"What do we do?" asked Justice.

"The city, they don't have the defenses of the Keep, I made sure things were secure, the Keep will survive. There has to be people still alive," said Kara.

She then entered the city with her companions and took care of the darkspawn that was there before a few days later, she emerged out of the city, now cleaned of the darkspawn. While walking out the Messenger told them where the Mother was and they headed off to kill off the horror. When they arrived in the Dragonbone Wastes and began to make their way into Drake's Fall where the mother resided. It took them a while before they made it close to the Mother's Nest and they were about to go in before the Architect stopped them. After a bit of talking they ended up killing the Architect before heading to the Mother's Nest.

The Mother was a constant pain to Kara's ears and eyes, she was disgusting and insane and her patience wasn't holding out right now before she decided to take off the head of the Mother herself. The battle was long but eventually Kara came out on top and began to head towards the Keep. There she found out that all of her companions had made it through the siege, much to her relief. Everything was going well for her as she sat and rested over the next few days, waiting for Ogheren to wake up.(1)

Anders kept with the wardens and continued his studies in healing magic, one day the men had him involved in a drinking contest and he lost, but he kept his friendship with Justice and Kara. Justice decided that he would remain with the wardens and dedicate himself to the Order. Nathaniel also decided to stay and helped Fergus Coulsland one day and had some of the lands restored to his family, which he gave to his sister and nephew to have when he was older. When Ogheren awoke Kara forced him to keep up with Felsi and his kid, and he writes to them weekly, though Kara checks them and re-writes them if needed. Sigrun continued to stay at the keep with help from Kara as she found things for Sigrun to do that was 'most important'. Velanna and Kara helped fill Velanna's book with Dalish tales and one day Velanna returned after saving a village from a darkspawn attack, to much of Kara's amazement Velanna saved the humans, though there was a bit of disappointment from Velanna towards Kara, since she never saw her sister again. The keep itself and Amaranthine were going under construction to rebuild, but thanks to Kara, many people sent donations to help with the construction. Kara herself sent letters to Zevran once a week while she oversaw the recruitment of more Warden's and the rebuilding of the Keep and Amaranthine. The Silver Order was also part of the Keep and they helped protect the lands which Kara fought hard to keep intact.

A few days after she saw to the preparations, Kara decided to take a small vacation to see her brother and her new nephew. Things were going as planned, but she waited for word from Zevran before she returned to Deneriem for a few days of rest. She was having constant headaches and feeling unwell though the healers assured her it wasn't the Taint that was causing the effects, but it still worried her. If she were feeling these effects, she worried about Alistair. When the letter came she read it carefully. She just hated the fact she had to decode everything from him, but she knew he meant well. While she was reading there was a knock on her door.

"Enter," she said.

A servant girl brought her in some tea, which she checked for poison before she decided to drink some of it. While she was still sipping on the mug Anders entered her chambers. She looked at him with question before she decided to set down her glass.

"What?" she sighed as she continued to read.

"Well nothing, I was concerned about you. You sit up here most of the day and you have been getting slower in your exercises with the men," he said.

"Rephrase, please," she said looking up from the letter.

"You know what I mean," he said frustrated.

"Yes, I know. Zevran sends his love, he wants me to terrorize Alistair when in Deneriem, and I am all packed and ready for the journey," said Kara before she rose up and began to pick up her things.

She had loaded up all her belongings onto herself and began to walk out of the door when she found herself slightly feint. She caught herself and played it off like she was tripping due to the weight being off balance. Anders just eyed her for a moment before she laughed it off and he just helped her carry her things. As she went to the stable she saw Nathaniel pacing around looking out of place. She smiled and went over to pat him on the back.

"Nathaniel, you look worse for wear, you haven't been sleeping have you? Is your sister alright?" she asked him.

"Well she is due any day now. I am just worried that is all," he told her.

"Gods you seem more nervous than your sister. Here, help me load these things and when I get back inside I will give you leave until your nephew is born. That should help," she said dropping some of the cargo onto the ground.

They helped her load the bags onto the horse and she made it into the keep before she suddenly collapsed onto Nathaniel and Anders. Both of them became alarmed and Anders prepared his healing magic, when he began checking for problems, he gasped and stopped his magic. Nathaniel looked at him inquisitively and Anders whispered something into his ear. Kara awoke a few moments later tired but alright.

"What are you two looking at? Did another Archdemon appear? Has Morrigan returned? What?" asked Kara getting impatient.

Anders was nudged by Nathaniel who looked a bit pale, neither one of them knew how she would take the news.

"How long have your headaches been happening?" asked Anders, "And have you been tired over the past couple weeks as well?"

"Last week is when they hit, and yes why? Has the Blight already started to affect me early?" she asked, trying to act calm.

"No, not quite. You have a heartbeat," said Anders.

Kara looked at him funny for a moment, "Of course I have a heartbeat, I am alive."

"Well you have a um, passenger...maybe two," he said backing away.

The color drained out of Kara's face and she looked as if she was about to face the Archdeamon again. She took a few slow breaths and closed here eyes before she rose to her feet. She then began pacing.

"I am pregnant?" she said absent mindedly,"This can't be good. I can take on hordes of darkspawn, armies of men, Crows, blood mages, demons, and more. Now I have something else to worry about?"

"Calm down, this isn't the end of the world," said Nathaniel.

Kara glared at him, "This does not leave your lips. Anyone asks, I am going to check on my family and Clan. Do not, I repeat, do not let anyone send word to Zev about this. I have got to think of how this will work. Now of course I can't let Alistair know, that will defiantly ruffle his feathers. He hated the fact I was with Zev, then married him, now I am...ugh."

"This is good news!" started Anders.

"You don't understand. They won't be normal," she sighed.

"Explain." said Nathaniel.

"The Taint that runs through my veins can run through theirs, complications aside, they could be born darkspawn since I am a female. Worse I could get weird cravings like Anders Soup or Nathaniel Sandwiches. Plus if things do go well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" she said throwing her arms up into the air.

"You have a point, but what about the King?" asked Anders.

"He was really lucky. It doesn't appear that little Damien has the Taint. He may still carry it but it is too early to tell," she said, "Look give me until I return from Alistair's and then I will figure out something, if I haven't already. Look I will be back sometime late Bloomingtide or early Justinian. Unless there are any rules that you have made up Anders, forbidding me to travel."

"No, but I am going with you. The Circle has asked me to give a lecture about the Architect and you know that means I am leaving right, to return," said Anders, "I was just looking for an excuse...to...never mind."

"Leave, I guess I can't stop you. Though I did save your life," she said laughing at the end, "You will be missed, you are a good friend and an excellent teacher. Without you we will need to find another skilled healer to take your place."

Just then Kara spotted Velanna and Sigrun talking to Justice walking down the hall. An idea popped into her head.

"What are you doing?" asked Nathaniel.

"Providing a cover, Velanna hasn't seen the clans since they got their land after the Blight. So I am going to invite her to go with me. And you know she probably wouldn't say yes, but there is a slim chance she might. Oh and Nathaniel while I am gone, you are in charge, keep Justice out of the court room if you can. I know he likes to watch but sometimes his new outbursts are a distraction, along with the smell," said Kara before she walked over to the small group.

"I don't know what to say Kara. It would be nice but you know I am banished," she said.

"Well from your clan, not mine. My keeper can be reasoned with, you are my subordinate and friend," said Kara, "Besides the next gathering isn't for another month, and they will probably be slow and we can take all the shortcuts, though we will have to get Halla for that. Horses are too easily spooked."

"No, I must pass. I will give you something to give to your keeper though. I have to run an assignment with Sigrun to root out some more smugglers in Amaranthine. Until those humans get back their city guard it looks like we do everything for them," said Velanna sighing.

"Careful there you might be seen as a shem sympathizer," teased Kara before getting a glare from Velanna.

"I just have to get my things, I won't be long," said Anders before heading off to his room.

After Anders had gathered his things, he and Kara mounted their horses and began to make their way towards Denereim.

* * *

1. I chose the endings where the keep was fully upgraded and I had high enough friendship with everyone:

For full detail you can go here,(though I mixed and matched some of the endings): http:/ .com /wiki / Epilogue_%28Awakening%29

* * *

**River: **I know it has been far too long since I have updated this story and I am probably going to wrap it up here soon. I know the chapter is really short to and I am sorry for that. I just hope that you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you like it.


	28. Chapter 28: Daddy

It took them a bit longer than she expected to reach Denerim. The constant headaches, morning sickness, and lethargy was getting to her. Kara tried her best to just push through it but it was Anders who told her to take her time. After much arguing, she finally gave up and they went the pace he instructed her to. Kara knew that if she was delayed any longer that Alistair would freak out, so when they stopped by the next village she was able to send a message, making something up about bandits. When they arrived at Denerim they were greeted at the gates by the King and Queen. There in the arms of Anora, was Damien.

After dismounting off her horse she walked over towards them and took a closer look at Damien. He had blond hair, and looked a lot like Alistair, but it was too early to tell in her eyes. Anora offered to let Kara hold him and when he was passed to her, she smiled brightly. She knew that this kid was the most precious thing in the world right now. After a few moments of holding him, he looked up at her and began to press his hands across her face.

"These are _veshallin_, I doubt your mother would allow you to get these, and certainly not any of my clansmen, well not any time soon. These are for the _Elvhen_ only little one," she said.

Then he moved his hand towards one of her black strands of hair and giving them a light tug. She had let her hair grow out quite a bit since the last time that she saw them and it rested in the middle of her back. As he kept tugging she laughed a little before taking the bit of hair away from him. He began to cry and after everyone trying everything, the only thing that would calm him down is if Kara gave him back her hair.

"I think he likes you," said Alistair.

"Yes it would seem he is quite attached to me," she said laughing,"Well I need a haircut anyway."

"Who is this?" asked Anora.

"Oh this is Anders, Alistair and he have already met. He was the one who saved Zev's life back with that whole malificar incident, so I returned the favor," she said.

"By making him join the Wardens?" Anora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Worked for your father," she sighed.

"Point taken," said Anora,"So what is he doing here?"

"Dropping me off while he goes to the Cirlcle," Kara told her, "We were going the same way so we traveled together, though I begged him to make this side trip or we would have parted ways a bit sooner."

"Kara," said Anders, "May I speak with you a moment?"

Kara walked over to him, holding Damien since he wouldn't let go of her hair. Anders pulled her in close and began whispering.

"So are you going to tell them?" he asked.

"Gods no!" she said trying to keep her voice down, "I told you Alistair would flip his lid! What the hell do you think he would do when he found out. He would hunt down Zev, to try and bring him back, but might end up killing them both! Are you insane?"

"What are you two doing?" asked Alistair behind Kara.

Kara wanted dearly to smack her brother upside the head, but she had a half asleep baby cradled in her arms and could not act. So Kara decide to answer him in a acidic tone, "Discussing private matters."

"Sorry I asked," he said in a low voice.

"Mood swings?" said Anders.

Kara just kicked him in the shins before walking off towards Anora and Alistair. Anora had narrowed her eyes while Alistair was still wondering what happened between the two. Instead of questioning it, he held out his arms for his son. Kara handed Damien away before reaching down for a knife and cutting of the lock that he had in his hand. When this happened he put his hand in the middle of the chest and grabbed another piece of it when his free hand. Kara tried not to get all sappy when she saw this, but she couldn't help but feel happy. Alistiar on the other hand saw her look and cuddled his son closer to his chest.

"Oh no, you are not having him," he said.

"No, but I will spoil him rotten," she said smirking," And tell him all the embarrassing stuff daddy used to do!"

"You wouldn't," he started to say.

"Oh I would," she stopped him, "But I could keep quiet if you find something worth my wile."

"Fine, you can visit him as often as you want to," said Alistair.

"Damn, and I was hoping that you wouldn't figure out that is what I wanted," she said kicking the ground.

"We heard about what happened in Amaranthine, I am sorry," said Anora.

"Well I couldn't do everything at once, I suppose," replied Kara.

"But that doesn't mean that we couldn't have warned you, I mean my father did know some of the Bans," said Anora.

"Don't worry about it, I am fit as a hen!" said Kara.

"Fit as a fiddle," corrected Alistair.

"Whatever,"said Kara before making her way to the castle.

After they made it to the castle, Kara was exhausted. She tried not to show it and found a way to occupy herself away from Alistair and Anora for the rest of the day. As the day gave into the night, she found her old room and sat down on the bed and began to get dressed into her night clothes. There was a sudden knock on the door, and with dagger already in hand and aimed, Kara looked up. There was Anora, she had her hands crossed over her chest leaning against the wooden frame.

"Something is wrong," said Anora calmly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" said Kara trying to play dumb.

"I heard about everything from Nathaniel Howe, even the surprise visit from Zevran. Now you come back acting strange. You may fool Alistair but you won't fool me. I know you are too young to fall ill to the Taint, so what is wrong?" asked Anora.

"I would rather not talk about it," said Kara looking away and lowering her knife.

"Well if you are ill, I will not have you near my son," said Anora with a threatening undertone.

"No, no it isn't contagious, I swear," said Kara quickly, "Look I just need some time to think about this."

"Well when you are ready to talk then I will be here," said Anora before leaving Kara alone.

It was a few days after Kara arrived to the castle and she was hiding her sickness as best she could. Sometimes she blamed it on eating something funny, maybe some wine, or other small things. Alistair was becoming suspicious and Anora just kept quiet. Although Kara really wanted to see her nephew, Anora had already informed the servants to keep Kara away, and they were doing expert jobs at it. Though instead of just outright saying it, Anora had them give random jobs to Kara. By the end of the week she was exhausted and frustrated. All of her time was being eaten away by stupid tasks and she knew who to blame. So she sat down on the edge of the bed and swallowed.

It took her a few moments before she decided it was best to tell Anora. She found the Queen in the study going over a few trade agreements that needed to be signed before the end of the month. Kara knocked on the door. Anora looked up from the papers and then waved her hand and Kara found herself a seat.

"So is this about?" asked Anora.

"Me telling you my secret, why I am ill. You are with holding my wishes to see my nephew," said Kara.

"I told you that I wouldn't allow you be near my son if you were sick, and you are lucky that Alistair begged me not to kick you out," said Anora.

"Heh, if it were a different matter I would consider that a challenge, but if that is how you feel then I guess that I shouldn't tell you," said Kara.

"Ah, so that is what it is, I thought as much," said Anora casually.

"What?" asked Kara.

"Your expecting," said Anora, "It wasn't until two days ago that I had my suspicions about that, so I contacted Anders and he told me."

"That half crazed, magic throwing, gossiping, blond idiot!" snapped Kara under her breath, "I am going to kill him."

"Well it nearly took that to get it out of him," said Anora.

"How? Wait no, no details," said Kara.

"So how far," asked Anora.

"A few weeks, I think I am starting to show," said Kara, "Do not tell Alistair!"

"Why?" asked Anora.

"Gods! That would be a disaster, he will flip his shit, and then as I was telling Anders, he would man hunt him down! It would be a bad idea," said Kara.

"What bad idea?" came the voice of whom she didn't want to hear, Alistair.

"Watch this," said Kara before she walked in front of Alistair and planted her hands on his shoulders,"Bro, Zev is going to be a father."

Alistar went red and his face contorted, "Where is he I will kill him! No one cheats on my sister!"

"And he didn't even congratulate me," said Kara to Anora before she stopped Alistair halfway down the hall.

After a few hours of making sure that Alistair wasn't hellbent on killing her husband, Kara explained everything, "And you will not let him know!"

"Why not?" asked Alistair.

"Is everyone brain dead?" wondered Kara aloud, "Look think of it this way: He is going after the Crows, they will use any means necessary to get him. I mean anything! Kidnap me, my kid, your kid, you, all in all we aren't safe. Zev told me before he left that he should be back near Amaranthine in Solace."

"What will he think when he finds you are pregnant?" asked Anora.

"He will be happy if he knows what is good for him!" warned Kara.

"Anora, honey. I think we should lock her in a dungeon far, far away," said Alistar when he saw Kara.

"Alistair!" yelled Anora, "That is no way to treat someone who is going to have your neice or nephew!"

"I am not dealing with another mother-to-be, especially when they have the mood swings!" he said slowly backing out of the room, "You nearly killed me before Damien was born."

"That was your fault," huffed Anora.

"Do I want to know?" asked Kara.

"Well we were in the middle of making love and.." Anora began.

"Ack no! My mind's eye!" said Kara bumping against the wall.

"What?" they both asked.

"Naked Anora and Alistair, I am going to have nightmares for a week," said Kara.

"I will have you know that Alistair is very sexy!" said Anora.

Kara felt her stomach lurch, she didn't want to be rude but she quickly looked for something to lose her breakfast into or out of. Over behind Anora was a small window, _don't let anyone be down there. Quick!_ Kara thought to herself before she jumped up and ran over and threw up. Alistar excused himself to go see Damien and then Anora was behind her, helping. After it was over Anora had some water and some bread brought to her. Kara sipped on it slowly and nibbled at the bread until she felt better. Kara finished the water and watched Anora work on the large stack of papers on the desk.

"So how is teaching Alistair politics?" asked Kara.

"Frustrating, when I was pregnant all he would do was talk to my belly, honestly I thought he was going to give birth the way he was glowing around everywhere. Now that Damien is born, I have to tie him to the chair to keep him from wandering off," huffed Anora, "But he is learning."

"Well then you are a good teacher, getting that one to pay attention to anything would cause the Reverend Mother to tear out her hair," said Kara before laughing.

"So are you going to tell him?" asked Anora.

"I do, I really do, but it would be better to wait, he is busy right now. I don't want him rushing back here and getting himself killed," said Kara.

"He would be here earlier, and you know he is too smart not to come back in one peice," said Anora, "You would kill him."

"That is for sure," mumbled Kara, "Give me one more week and then I will send him a message. By the time he gets it, I will already be in Amaranthine."

"Any chance that it will be intercepted?" asked Anora.

"Most likely, but I will just do our usual thing, shouldn't be too hard," said Kara.

"Usual thing?" asked Anora.

"Well some bullshit letter and then something at the end, then they take out words that involve that picture letter or number and then you have it," said Kara.

"Too complicated," said Anora.

"I know that is what they keep saying too!" giggled Kara.

"Really?" asked Anora.

"Well I followed my letters one day and I caught some of them killing the pigeon and then trying to read the note. All they could do is get a list of items that I needed, though it was all wrong," said Kara before getting up and going into her room and going to sleep.

She tossed and turned trying to think of a way to tell him that she was going to have a child, and what worried her more is that Anders said that it might be more than one. She didn't have any twins in her family that she recalled, perhaps Zevran did. She knew that families who had them, everyone in that family could have a set. She finally gave up thinking for the moment and then let her eyes fall down and she welcomed sleep.

* * *

**River:** So here is Chapter 28, and I am getting around to having Zev being delivered the news. Though I am not sure how to do it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next one up soon as possible.

If you liked it leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware, or Dragon Age, but I do own Kara. I write this for fun. No stealing, no trolling, no flamers. If you didn't like it then why the hell did you read all the way to this chapter to flame? Really do you not have anything better to do?


	29. Chapter 29: All things come to and end

It was a week later and Kara still had no idea how to write the letter. All she could muster is the courage to write down that she needed to talk to him. Anders had arrived a few days ago with the urge to return to the Wardens. Kara just looked at him and smiled when he told her the news. At least she would have some company on the return trip. After scribbling down the remainder of the letter she waited for the ink to dry and then made her way to send it. After sending it she decided it was time for her to leave. She had some amusing times with Alistair, Anora, and Damien, but she knew the wardens still needed her for the time being.

After saying her goodbyes she left and headed back to the Keep. It was a full week before she heard of any reply from Zevran. Worried about him getting into more trouble, she tried herself busy. The letter said he would be there soon but he was having some trouble eluding the Crows. If it were up to her, she would have already been with Zevran and helped him kill the Crows. Another week passed and she really started to worry, and was really starting to show. If he waited any longer, she thought that she might actually have them before he returned. After the third week, she was about to begin pulling her hair out. Her companions had tried to keep her occupied with things around Amarathine's reconstruction and some of the regular duties she had, minus killing darkspawn. After a hard days work of filling out papers and making sure the recruits were taken care of and sent to the right divisions, she found herself in her room drifting off to sleep.

Something woke her up as she rose up and grabbed her trusty knife from under the pillow. A warm hand found its way to her shoulder. Instantly she lashed out before hearing a familiar voice.

"Zev?" she asked in the dark.

"Who else would it be?" he said.

"Oh gods," she said slumping back down,"You are so lucky I give warning marks."

"Any closer and I would have needed healing through magic," he told her while crawling in the bed.

"I should kill you for being late," she said, arms finding their way around his neck, "But that isn't the point. Zevran, there is no easy way to say this..."

"Love, have your breasts gotten bigger since the last time we met?" he asked.

"There is a reason for that," she said grabbing a hold of him, "You and I are parents."

She heard a gasp and warm hands found her way to her belly where the now confirmed twins resided. She couldn't see as well in the dark as she would have liked and she hoped he liked the news.

"You are," he whispered, "Beautiful. And he is strong?"

"They," she corrected him, "I don't know if they are boys, girls, or both. Yes they have been quite strong. Anders told me about them some time ago. That is what I needed to tell you love."

Zevran held her close, "I am glad that you didn't say anything _mi'amour_ in the letters."

She snuggled up close to him, "I wish you could stay. If not forever then for a while."

"Shh," he purred, "Sleep. I will be here in the morning."

Kara drifted off to sleep and didn't wake until late morning. Zevran kept his word and was still with her when she awoke. She would have loved to stay in bed with him, but the twins were making her very hungry. She found her way to the mess hall and got enough food for her and Zevran to enjoy. After setting the food on a tray she carried it to her room and bumped into Nathaniel along the way.

"I suppose this means he is here," said Nathaniel.

"Yes," Kara beamed.

"How long," asked Nathaniel.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I would rather not think about it."

She then walked off and went to her room. Then she closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

"Breakfast in bed," yawned Zevran, "You spoil me."

"So?" she said kissing him.

They ate breakfast and then sat in bed for a while. Zev was a bit suprised that he could manage to become a father. Kara just laughed as he held her and smiled.

"So what does this mean?" she asked him.

"Whatever you wish it to _mi'amour_," he said.

"Just be here when they arrive," she told him, "That is all I ask."

"Then I shall," said Zevran.

"Alright, enough time being lazy," said Kara getting up, "I have buisness to attend."

Zevran helped Kara up off the bed as she dressed herself and made her way to her office. There she made recruitment duties, guard rounds, and began looking over the unexplored places where darkspawn could still linger. Much of the surrounding areas were still not cleared out, so she had to make sure and send Wardens to clear out the deep roads and keep guard over the entrances. Even if they were so few now compared to what they were, they still posed a threat. Never again would Kara allow another event like Amaranthine. At least, not while she had anything to do about it. Knowing that Sigrun would have an easier time killing them in the Deep Roads she passed the papers to her, along with a list of possible Wardens that would help her.

As she went through the papers she gave scouting jobs to Nathaniel and Velanna, and unusual tasks and rumors to both Anders and Justice. Ogheren would still be kept around for training the new recruits, though sometimes she had to make sure Ogheren didn't kill them. A few days passed and Zevran was back out tracking Crows but he did return every now and then to check on Kara. Time then passed rather quickly after that and soon it was almost time for Kara to have her children.

"Where is he?" she asked Anders.

"Don't look at me," said the mage backing up, "I am not psychic."

Frustrated Kara laid in bed, waiting for the arrival of Zevran. She was trying her hardest not to have the twins before her love returned. A sharp pain interrupted her thoughts and she had to bite back a soft cry of pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Shit," she cursed, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Anders rushed by her side, since he was the one Kara asked to be there. Anders was only supposed to be there for mental support while Velanna volunteered to help Kara deliver. Frustrated, Kara sighed as another wave of pain hit her. She worried that Zevran was going to be delayed. Thankfully, and much to her suprise, there was a familar voice that came from the doorway.

"Sorry love," said Zevran, "I had unexpected company on the way. I hope I am not too late."

"No you are fine," she huffed, "Why are you bleeding?"

"I would rather not talk about it," said Zevran while backing away.

"OH HELL NO!" screamed Kara, "Get your Antivian ass over here!"

"I would listen to her," warned Anders, "I am not sure we removed all the weapons she smuggled to bed."

"Anders!" said Kara through the pain, "Check on Zevran and make sure I don't kill him."

"Right," said Anders running over to the opposite side of the bed.

After nearly a full day, Kara and Zevran looked upon thier children. Kara was exhausted but she managed to pull through the process alright. She still worried that the taint had passed on to them. Anders assured her though that he didn't detect anything from them of the sort. There in the arms of Kara and Zevran were a boy and a girl.

"What shall we name them?" asked Kara.

Holding the boy Zevran said, "Dante, it means enduring."

"Dante, well then she shall be called Kashtee, it means soft wind," smiled Kara as she looked down upon the girl.

"Kashtee, very beautiful," he said looking down at the baby girl, "Just like her mother."

"Well now you have something else to protect," said Kara as she fed the children and gave them to Velanna so she could put them to sleep.

"I suppose I do," Zevran said holding Kara close.

"Shall I send word?" asked Velanna.

"Yes, to my clansmen in the north and to Alistair and Anora," said Kara as she drifted off to sleep.

There on a letter was written: On the 30th of Harvestmare, one boy one girl arrived.

Then there was a long list of unimortant matters and the letters were sent off to both Kara's clan and the King and Queen. After recovering Kara kept receving letters for her and the children to visit Deneriem soon but Kara knew the cold weather wouldn't be a good idea to have them out in, even with her skills as a Dalish. Kara just kept reminding Alistair of the dangers that she could face while on the trip over there. A few darkspawn had began raiding caravans on the road and there was a landslide that forced travlers the long way around where bandits kept raiding. Thankfully Zevran still stayed around, apparently he had found a way to have the Crows kill one another, and with the help of Kara, they had removed them from Amaranthine and Deneriem.

When Summer came Kara and Zevran finally were able to visit Alistair and Anora with the twins. Though Kara had to beat Alistair off of Kashatee. Kashatee had Kara's silver eyes and Zevran's blond hair, though she did favor Kara more than she did Zevran. Dante was the opposite, with Zevran's honey eyes and Karas midnight hair. Everyone complimented on how cute they were and before Alistair could think of it, she shot down his idea about arranging a marriage. They weren't related in any way by blood, and because they were considered royalty because of Kara's position as the Bann of Amarathine, Alistair thought it would be a good idea.

"They aren't even old enough to walk!" said Kara trying to grab Kashatee so she could beat Alistair half to death.

"It was only a suggestion," said Alistair trying to keep his distance, "No need to get violent you know."

"They still have to choose whether they want to become part of the Dalish or not, I certainly will not deprive them of that opertunity," said Kara.

"They could take after..." started Zevran.

"If become assassins come out of your mouth I will kill you," warned Kara.

"No I was going to say thier mother," he said quickly.

"I don't know if any ideas you two are planning are good for your health," sighed Kara.

"I doubt with any of the training we provide them they will be in danger, don't worry," said Alistair before the words sunk in.

"I love you," Kara said sarcastically.

"Yes, we know _mi'amour," _chuckled Zevran.

"So, Summers they can come here and when my clan travels they can go see them," suggested Kara.

"Won't you be working?" asked Alistair.

"Psht, I can manage," said Kara, "Things have gotten quiet over the past few months."

"Only for you," purred Zevran, "For me however, things have become interesting."

"I really wish you would let me join you in killing them," whined Kara.

"Your duties keep you here," said Zevran.

"I love the children, don't get me wrong, it is just boring," Kara huffed.

After that, there was a few moments of heated conversation before it was time to feed the children. The rest of the day was spent trying to spend as much time as they could with one another. Everyone seemed happy and the joy continued on for years. The children grew up and even though Zevran still had the Crows, he made time for them. Anora and Alistair welcomed Kashatee and Dante to stay with them over the summers so Kara could focus on her work, but something seemed off. The older the children grew, the more she seemed to become distant to them. Something was calling her, and in the year of the children's sixth winter she was called away. Zevran came back and searched for her. At first he thought she would have been in Kirkwall, with all the stories that appeared from another woman preforming feats that were impossible. Even Liliana, Keeper Marathari, and her other companions could not tell where Kara had ventured.

Eventually news from Kirwall had reached Deneriem, the internal battle between the mages and the templars shook the world. Alistair and Anora did their best to keep everything under order as the Chantry began to deteriorate and the chaos spread. Though the Hero of Kirkwall managed to quell the chaos, everything changed, and eventually she to had left just like Kara, after a few years of staying in Kirkwall. Many people began searching for them but no one could tell you where they would have gone. Only time would tell.

* * *

Dante- It is italian...I love the name, yes I heard it from the Devil May Cry series...it is beautiful...I was torn between Dante, Orlando, and Armand.

Kashatee (pronounced Ka-sha-tay) Native American (Yuchi) name.

At the ending of the story the children would be about ten years old and in the care of Anora, Alistair, and Zevran, with the occasional help of some of Kara's companions and clan when they were around.

* * *

**River: **I know I breezed through the last chapter in the story. I had been putting it off for so long, I really just wanted to get it over with. I am sorry if you wanted more. This is how it is going to be. I hope you liked my story.

Love it-review it.

I don't own anything from Bioware, and I write this for entertainment purposes only but I will not tolerate using this on another site without permission. Thieves don't prosper, they...well in short die a horrible painful death.


End file.
